Spirit's Life
by MustangLover97
Summary: I am not your average mutant.  I am much, much more than that.  My name is Spirit and this is the story of my life.  Follow me through my adventures of pain and sorrow, happiness and new beginnings.  Read on if you dare...
1. Run Away

Running. That's all that was on my mind at the moment. Well, that and looking over my shoulder every few seconds to make sure that I wasn't being followed. The cold windnipped at my naked body, and not for the first time, I wished to be back in my natural form. Not this...thing.

Many minutes later, I stop by a slow moving stream. I get down onto all fours and lap at the water, quenching the burn in my throat. After that, I finally get a good look at myself in the reflective water. Fiery auburn hair surrounded my facial features, brushing against the middle of my back. _"At least my eyes are the same,"_ I thought, chilling, icy blue eyes staring back up at me. Hard, lean muscles moved under my flawlessly, tanned skin as I stood up, stumbling slightly. I still wasn't used to walking on two legs, but found that it moved his form faster than on all furs. My now long legs carried me forward as I continued to run through the snow covered forest. Moving kept me warm. And kept me away from the lab. I was never going back there. Ever.

I pause mid-stride, frowning. The soft ground under my feet had turned hard. I leaned down, brushing away the snow to reveal a large black surface. The road. I hurry to stand, to get off of this area before...

Too late. I turn my head just in time to see the two twin lights, hear the screeching of brakes, to feel the impact of the car against my side, and allowing the darkness to take hold.

* * *

><p>"Kid, you all right?" a gruff voice called from far away.<p>

I slowly opened my eyes, keeping them narrowed against the suddenly bright sunlight. I see the large, burly man standing just above me and instinctively cringe, tightening myself into a ball. A mistake. I hiss as a sharp pain slices through my ribs. I cover them with my hands, feeling the fratured bones.

"You all right, kid?" the burly man asked again.

I didn't know how to respond. How could I? I was in a different body than my own. I try to answer the best I could though. Instead of speaking, I whimper low in my throat, blue eyes full of pain. The man reached down to pick me up. Instantly, I twist, snapping at his fingers and yelp as pain shot once more through my ribcage. The man swore, backpedaling away from me. I notes that his dark eyes were on my injured ribs, not his fingers. When I had twisted to snap at him, my hands had come off of my ribs, showing the rapidly fading bruise. Looks like my healing power had finally kicked in. Didn't I mention that? I could heal myself of almost injury, including broken bones, like my ribs for example. I looked back up at the man, wondering what he was going to do with me now. He obviously knew that I was a mutant now. Though my scent of smell wasn't as good as it was in my natural form, I could still smell the cigar smoke and alcohol wafting off of the man. A shower wouldn't have killed him either. He gave a heavy huff.

"Well, you going to let me help you or what?" he finally asked.

Well, no duh! He should be helping me. Had had hit me with his car for crying out loud! I slowly get to my feet, keeping my eyes on the strange man. I was still cautious, in case he was from the lab or anything. Once I was standing, I watches as he ran his gaze down my body, pausing at my chest for a moment, before quickly averting his gaze.

"Wait here," he said, going back over to his car, which I now saw was more of a trailer than a car with something attached to the back of it.

I gave a small snort. Like I was going anywhere. I was tired from running and my body still hurt a bit from being hit by the car/trailer. I wait patiently for the man to return. He soon returns with a large, fleecy looking thing. A blanket, I quickly realized.

"Here. Cover up, would ya," he said, sounding more as a command than a question.

I take the blanket tentatively from him and wrap it around myself, covering my body and hiding it from view. The man gave what looked to be a nod of satisfaction and relief. I give him a shy smile, not really sure on what to do next. The man took over for me.

"Come on," he said, walking back to his car, trailer, whatever it was. The-thing-that-had-hitten-me. Any of the three worked just fine. I hesitate before giving into my instincts and follow after the man.

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome the first chapter of Spirit's Life. Hope that you enjoyed and please review! )<strong>


	2. Girl in the Green Cloak

**Hope that you enjoyed the first chapter. I apologize that it was as short as it was, but they will be getting longer, I promise. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or any of the original characters. I only own my charrie and her powers and any other OCs that might be showing up. ;)**

* * *

><p>"Hop in," the man said, opening the vehicle's door and motioning to the inside.<p>

Again, I hesitate. The man had helped me so far. His reasons for his help, I still wasn't sure. I guessed that he felt guilty about running me over. At least, I hoped that's what it was. Anything was better than the lab. My mind made up, I tighten the blanket around myself before stepping inside the trailer.

The stench of body odor, cigar smoke, and whiskey was what hit me first. I wrinkle my nose at it, but didn't complain, stepping into the back of the trailer. I spot a bed and make my way over to it, sitting down. I give a small grunt, and run a hand over my ribs, now completely healed, not even a bruise showing where I had been hit.

The man shut the door and got in on the drivers' side. He gave me a quizzical glance before shrugging and starting up the car. I tense at the movement at the car, not used to the feeling of things rolling and moving under me, but the man doesn't seem to notice.

"So, what's your name, kid?" he asked after a few minutes of driving in silence.

I whip my head to face him. He was looking at me through the rearview mirror. Unable to reply, I shrug. I didn't have a name anyway. Not a human one at least. And even then, my name hadn't been used in so long that I was surprised that I hadn't forgotten it myself. He raised an eyebrow.

"Do you talk?" the man asked. "Or can you talk?"

Finally, a question that I could answer to! I shook my head. He sighed heavily.

"Great. Don't have to listen to you yappin' your jaw off," he said with a rough chuckle.

I growled, not appreciating being laughed at. The man rolled his eyes.

"My name's Logan," he said. "Thought that you might as well know it."

I ignore him, staring out one of the side windows instead as the snow covered land flashed by in a blur. It was better than the memories at least. I take another look at the man, Logan. He didn't seem all that bad. I smiled softly to myself before laying down on the bed. I close my eyes and relax my body, drifting off to sleep. Unfortunately, the nightmares decided to take advantage of me, and raided my dreams.

_The smell of medical alcohol stung my nose, burning my eyes and making them water. I struggle to rise, but found that my legs were trapped down with black straps. I snarl, struggling against the restraints. I turn my head at the side door opening and shutting. Two people entered the room, one wheeling a cart. I growl at them both and start growling a bit louden when I saw the surgical instruments on the cart. Neither man responded, one covering me with a blue, sterile sheet. And then the pain began..._

I jerk awake, panting and covered in sweat. I push my damp hair away from my face and settle my breathing before taking a quick glance around. The car had stopped and was parked at what looked like a bar. Smelled like one at least, full of a masculine scent, the smell of body odor, beer, smoke, and gambling. You would be surprised, but gambling actually does have a scent, one mixed with adrenaline, sweat, and sneakiness, like something was going down. Why would Logan be at a place like this?

I entertained myself for the next couple of hours by watching the people going in and out of the bar. One person that really caught my attention was a young woman in a green cloak. She held a large duffel bag in her hands. _Was she a runaway?_ I wondered, leaning forward to get a better look at her face. She looked nervous and scared. So would I, going into a place like that. I watched her go before continuing to watch the other people.

Two more hours passed, and I looked up from another one of my short naps as Logan got into the vehicle. I yawned widely and stretched. Logan looked over at me, starting up the car.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," he said. "Needed to get some money."

i nod slightly, showing him that I understood. I had noted that he smelled more strongly of sweat and cigar smoke. To prove my point, I also saw that his black hair was damp with sweat and he was breathing hard. Even I could see that.

Logan started to drive away from the bar, something that made me feel a bit better. The smells had been starting to annoy me. We were a few minutes down the road when I realized that Logan was constantly looking over his shoulder. His uneasiness spread to me and soon, I was doing it too, moving and shifting around anxiously.

Logan suddenly stopped the car and got out. I watched the ongoings through the window. He went over to the trailer type thing with another vehicle looking thing in it, a motorcycle I think or something similar. He prodded at a lump under the tarp that covered it before ripping it back, and I was startled to find that it was the girl in the green cloak, the one I had been so interested in earlier.

Both her and Logan shared words, neither of which I could hear until Logan opened up the door.

"I saved your life," came a faint Southern accent.

"No you didn't," Logan answered gruffly, shutting the door and starting to drive off once more. I frown at him, then at the lone figure standing in the snow covered street.

Logan looked at me, a scowl on his face.

"What? he growled.

I just glared at him. We had a stare down, though I saw the hesitant look on his face at my stare. It was impressive and my chilling blue eyes helped. He finally looked away, stopping the car. I gave a small smile, happy that things had gone my way, before watching the girl grabbed the duffel bag that sat at her feet and ran over to the car, getting in on the passnegers' side. Logan started the car back up once more and we were on the road again once more.

* * *

><p><strong>To answer your question, yes I am going off of the movies. I won't be going by them word for word, but I will be taking some quotes here and there. <strong>


	3. So Many Questions

"Do you have anything to eat?" the Southern girl asked.

Logan popped his cigar into his mouth, he had lit up once we had been on the road for a while, and reached over to the glove compartment that sat in front of the girl. He opened it up and handed her a bar of some sort.

I sniffed at the air, growling quietly to myself when I realized that I couldn't smell what it was. But I didn't have to wait long to find out. The girl opened up the bar with hungry eyes and started to stuff the chocolate into her mouth. My own mouth started to salivate, but I ignored it, just watching as she ate.

The girl pushed back her hood, revealing the dark brown hair underneath. She looked over at Logan, still chewing. "I'm Rogue," she said.

Logan gave a grunt in acknowledgment. The girl, Rogue, leaned forward in her seat, looking at the shiny things that hung around Logan's neck. "Were you in the Army?" she asked. "Doesn't that mean that you were in the Army?" She nodded towards the tags.

Logan grunted again, giving a puff of his cigar before tucking them under his shirt. "So, what kind of name is Rogue?" he finally asked after a few moments of an awkward silence. I cocked my head slightly, just as curious.

The girl just looked over at Logan, rolling her eyes slightly. "What kind of name is Wolverine?" she retorted.

I raise an eyebrow. Wolverine? Since when did Logan go by Wolverine? What had gone on in that bar while I had been stuck in this car? I sit up, hanging onto every word.

Logan gave a sigh. "It's Logan," he said.

"Marie," the girl told him before settling back down in her seat.

Ok, I was confused. What was up with all of the different names? I growl again and freeze when the girl looks over her shoulder, eyes widening when she catches sight of me. "Who's that?" she asked. This Marie/Rogue girl asked a lot of questions, I realized.

Logan shrugged. "Don't know. Doesn't talk and won't tell me her name," he answered.

"Then what is she doing here?" Marie asked.

"I hit her with my truck. Was going to take her to the hospital, but then I realized..." Logan broke off and I couldn't even guess what would have gone at the end of that sentence.

Marie's eyes widened. "You hit her with your truck?" she asked, clearly shocked.

"Not my fault! She was in the middle of the road!" Logan exclaimed back. He looked back at me. "Tell her!"

I give him a look that said, 'I can't stupid'. He seemed to realize his mistake a second too late and turned his head back around, getting back to driving, letting loose a small string of curses under his breath. The curses weren't new for me, having heard them all the time when I would bite someone at the labs or something.

"You know, you should really wear a seatbelt," Marie said, looking over at Logan, who was unbuckled.

Logan looked over at her, like he was bored. "Look, kid, why don't you-" There was a horrible crunching sound and the sound of breaking glass, cutting him off mid-sentence.

I give a yelp as my head was slammed against a tank of something foul smelling. I stay on the ground, stunned and not able to move. After a few moments, I sit up slowly, rubbing the already fading knot in my head, leaving the blanket behind as I had a feeling that I would be needing full range of motion.

I was completely startled to see the windshield smashed and the front of the car completely crushed, a tree blocking the path. Logan had been tossed through the window like a rag doll, Marie gasping for breath as her chest had been almost smashed against the seatbelt. Ironic, I know.

I stand up to get over to Marie, completely caught off guard by what I saw. Logan was standing up, a large gash on his forehead healing right before our eyes. Just like my ribs and my head had done. He was like me. Well, partially anyways.

"You guys alright?" he shouted towards the car.

Marie gave another gasp for breath. "I'm stuck!" she hollered back at him. I look down, and sure enough, the buckling mechanism was jammed.

Logan wiped a hand across his forehead, clearing away the leftover blood, as he came towards the car. He looked towards the tree and froze. He seemed to be scenting the air, nose flaring as he brought in the scents towards his nose. I barely stopped my eyes from popping out as three metal claws shot out of each fist. What else had this guy not told me?

Logan looked towards the woods just as a large form burst out with a roar. I growl threateningly, though it didn't sound that threatening in a human's body. Man, I wish I was back in my natural form! I hated this human form more than ever now!

As they fought, I struggled trying to help Marie out her seatbelt. I snarl at the leather, not being able to break it with neither nail or tooth. I turn to look around for something to bust the belt and froze. There was fire in the back of the trailer. I give a yelp and renew my vigor in trying to help Marie. She noted the flames as well and clawed at the belt. We both look up as Logan smashed into the already busted windshield. The shaggy, hairy man gave a nod of satisfaction before starting towards us. I give a snarling growl at him, daring him to come any closer.

Whether he would have taken me up on my threat or not, I would never know. The snow, which had been falling slowly, not moved in a torrent towards the man. I could just barely make out two figures in the distance. I turn again, feeling the growing heat on my bare back. In that time, the hairy man had left and the two figures ran towards us. One threw open the trailer door. The figures were people, one with long white hair and dark skin and another with shaggy brown hair and some sort of red thing on his face, covering his eyes. I growl at them, moving myself into view. The man averted his gaze from my naked body, just as Logan had done before tapping the side of his red thing. A bolt of red laser or something shot out, snapping the seatbelt that I had been trying so hard to break. The woman with white hair grabbed Marie, pulling her out of the vehicle, me following close behind.

The man with brown hair grabbed Logan from the front of the car and started to drag him away from the wreckage, the woman right behind him with Marie.

I run behind them just before a foul smell reached my nose. The woman with white hair turned to grab me, to protect me, but it was too late. I felt the scorching heat against my back as the car exploded, burning the flesh. I scream out in pain, falling to the ground and smacking my temple against the hard surface of the road. The last thing I saw and remembered was the trio looking back at me in horror, the man in the red thing coming over to me and starting to press the cold snow against my still burning wounds...


	4. Natural Form

The sharp smell of antiseptic. The cold table against my skin. All reminders of where I had come from. Something that I wanted to forget.

I struggled to open my eyes, to move, but to no avail. The cold, metal table rested against my stomach, showing that this was the position that I was laying in. My back ached, but not as much as it had earlier. Guess my healing power had taken care of the burns, but that didn't stop it from hurting. I stop struggling, knowing that it would only be a waste of time and energy. Instead, I listen to the faint voices I hadn't heard until now.

"Will she be alright?" a kind man's voice asked. The was a sound of something clicking and then the rolling of wheels. A few moments later, I felt a warm, gentle hand on my back. I would have flinched it I could have, bad experiences with people touching me flooding through my mind.

"She should be fine. Like Logan, she holds the power of self-healing. There is something strange through. Her mind is blocked. I can't get a good reading off of it. And what I have been able to get, it is like it's in a different language or something. I've never experienced something like this with a mutant before," came a slightly distressed woman's voice.

Another click and the rolling of wheels sounded. "I wouldn't stress about it, Jean. I will take a look though," the man's voice sounded again.

I didn't feel anything at first, wondering what in the world they were talking about. Then a slight pressure in my head, like something or someone was entering it. I was powerless to stop it, but I was still curious. Guess that just came the genes. The sensation didn't hurt, didn't bother me. I wait patiently, withdrawing into my own mind.

Whispers and voices filled my head. Something about not worrying, that I was safe. I snorted in my thoughts. Safe in a lab? Yeah right. Like that would ever happen. The pressure continued, searching for...something. My memories? Who I was?

I spoke to the voice in my native tongue. There was a sense of confusion and misunderstanding. I repeated myself, then realized that there was no point. I didn't want to speak in the human tongue. I wasn't ready for that. Maybe later when I actually trusted these people, whoever they were.

The pressure withdrew after a few more minutes, and a sigh followed shortly after.

"You're right, Jean. She is different. Her thoughts were repressed and locked away. Blocks surrounded many parts of her mind. Her language is not one that I am familiar with at all, though it sounds like a mixture of Russian, Latin, and, this is going to sound weird, but it also sounded like growls and whimpers. She knows much, that I am sure of. I guess that we will just have to wait and see," the man said.

"Thank you Professor," the woman, Jean, said. "I'll call if I have any more troubles."

There was another click and I allowed the warm darkness to fall over me once more.

* * *

><p>Waking up again. A large racket. Things falling over. A cry of pain, and then gasping and coughing. Something shoving its way through the area before disappearing. Darkness taking over once more.<p>

* * *

><p>I give a heavy breath and shift on the table, my back no longer aching. I stay in peaceful mode, listening to the hum of machines and everything else. I didn't know how much time had passed and I didn't really care. Not really at least. I shift again to get comfortable before freezing.<p>

Footsteps.

I don't move, pretending to still be asleep. A small sigh of disappointment and fingers trailing across my back, feeling the smooth skin that was now there. The scribbling of a pen against paper. Was someone taking notes? I hoped not. Memories started to slowly resurface and that made me want to start panicking, but I kept myself in check.

These people weren't like that. They weren't like the scientists that had poked and prodded me. That had been harsh and unkind...

My thoughts were broken off as I felt my arm being lifted. Something cold touched my skin, something cold and wet. I tense up, muscles rolling and coiling under my skin. I had a feeling on what was coming next. I was right. A cold, sharp needle started to slide into my arm. That's when I lost it.

My eyes shot open and a growl ripped up through my throat. A woman with long red hair stood above me, needle in hand. I leap back, away from her, and onto the floor. I was on all fours now, lips pulled up to show my teeth. Yeah, like that was going to scare the woman. Plain, flat boring human teeth.

The woman started to move slowly towards me, causing me to growl even louder, backing up as she came closer.

"It's ok, you're all right. Nobody is going to hurt you," she said. The voice was familiar, but I didn't worry about connecting it to a person at the moment. Instead, I just followed my instincts. I freeze when I heard more footsteps.

I had backed all the way into the farthest corner, the woman still coming closer. Two people stand behind her, but my eyesight was going red. I couldn't make out who they were. Something snaps and I give a yelp of pain. Everyone's eyes locked onto me. I was startled and scared and confused. Until I realized what was happening.

My auburn hair was streaked with white, which was getting wider at every second. Muscles reshaped themselves, forming into stronger, more powerful muscles. Teeth lengthening and sharpening. My growl becoming more vicious, more animal-like. My face started to expand and push outwards. White patches covered my skin. I was growing more powerful, senses sharpening. Legs lengthening and claws forming. I collapse to the ground, shaking and heaving as my form continues to change.

I heard a faint, "Get back!" I snarl loudly at the voice, standing up now that I had all four feet planted firmly on the ground. My hackles raised and I looked over to the side at a medicine cabinet. A pure white wolf looked back at me, icy blue eyes glowing with rage and fear. I smile inwardly. Finally!

I was back in my natural form at last.


	5. Introductions

"Get back!" the man in the red shades growled at me, standing in front of the girl with red hair. What was it with these people and red?

I snarl, head lowered and hackles raised. This was my element, my area of expertise. I had been born in this form, raised in this form. Until the experiments had taken that away from me. I snarl again, daring any of the people to come and take me on. I whip my head around, watching the guy in the wheelchair. He moved his chair closer to me and I growl threateningly, lips peeling back from my white fangs.

Wheelchair guy watched me and I felt the pressure in my head again. This time, I don't hold back, shooting everything that I have at it. The pressure receded slightly before coming back. It was stronger, more powerful. I pin my ears back, backing up against the wall. Memories resurfaced, like someone going through them. I lower myself to the floor in a submissive position, flashing the whites of my eyes to the man in the wheelchair.

He moved closer to me, ignoring the growing tension from the people behind him. I watch him with wary eyes, pressing myself even lower against the floor.

"You have nothing to worry about. We won't hurt you," he said in a soothing voice, reaching a hand out towards me.

I make a series of complicated growls and whimpers, cowering. I watch his hand, expecting to be hit or punished for my behavior. The pressure searched before pausing.

"We aren't like those who have hurt you before, I promise. I know that you have every reason not to trust us, but please try," the man said in the same soothing tone.

I raise slightly, stalking forward towards his hand. I sniff at it, his scent filling my nose. Paper, ink, metal, oak, and something else that I couldn't place. I look up at him, staring into his light colored eyes before giving his hand a quick lick and backing off just as quickly.

The man relaxed, like a lot of weight coming off of his shoulders. He spoke again, but his words weren't directed at me. "Come forward, but don't crowd her all at once," he warned, backing off to give me my space.

I watch cautiously as the woman with red hair came towards me. The man in the red glasses didn't look to happy about it. The testosterone scent coming out of his pores said it all. I ignore him, eyes now on the redhead. She knelt down next to me, green eyes burning into my blue ones.

"Can you talk?" she asked gently.

Hesitantly, I shake my head, slow and unsure. There was a small gasp from behind the redhead. Looks like they didn't know I understood English.

"But you can understand me?" the redhead asked.

I give a swift nod of my head. I was thinking of some way to communicate with them. I look towards the wheelchair guy and rub my head against the ground before looking back at him. I knew that he had something to do with the pressure in my head and I wanted him to do it again. I would speak for them.

He looked confused before he seemed to understand. The pressure resumed in my head and I welcomed it. I spoke English in my head.

_"Who are you?" _I asked in my thoughts.

"My name is Professor Charles Xavier," the man said, giving a smile. "This is Jean Grey, Scott Summers, also Cyclops, and Ororo Munroe, also called Storm." He pointed to each person in turn.

_"Where am I?"_

"You are at my school for gifted youngsters," Xavier replied. "Scott and Storm brought you here after the car exploded. Do you remember?"

I nod. _"Yes. I was there. Where are Logan and Marie?"_

"They are here and they are safe. Logan will be here shortly. He has been waiting anxiously for you to awaken for days now," Xavier told her.

_"How long have I been out for?"_ I question.

"You have been out for almost a week. We were quick to find out that you were a self-healer. Your burn injuries were severe, but healed within a few hours. Though why you were out for as long as you were is still a mystery to us," the Professor explained kindly.

I nod again, sitting down and curling my tail around my paws. _"Thank you for informing me," _I said politely. I cock my head, ears flicking forward. More footsteps. I scent the air, trying to identify the person. The scent was metallic and the smell of cigar smoke and beer hung around it. I smile discretely, eyes on the door.

A few heartbeats later, Logan came through the medical bay door. "Where is she?" he asked instantly, looking around the room.

He looked towards me and he growled, not recognizing me in my new form. I growl back at him, getting back to my feet. Logan's claws slid out and my growl deepened, hackles raising instinctively.

The Professor just gave me a look and I stopped, bowing my head slightly. Then he looked towards Logan. "Logan, I would like to formally introduce you to the young woman that you came by earlier," he said, nodding his head towards me.

Logan's claws retracted and I relaxed now that they weren't in sight. I watch him, icy blue eyes aglow.

"Kid? What the hell happened to you?" Logan asked, clearly startled.

"She is a shapeshifter, Logan. This is one of her forms tha-" The Professor cut himself off as I interrupted with my own thoughts. "Oh, sorry. This is her TRUE form, the one that she was born in," Xavier said, correcting himself.

"Her true form? You mean that this girl was born as a wolf?" Logan seemed even more confused than he had been before.

In response, I give a sad nod before looking towards the Professor. _"Anything else you wish to know for now?"_

"Just one last question. What is your name?" Xavier asked.

I give a small smile. _"My name is not one of any of your tongues, but it roughly translates to Spirit," _I answered.

Logan looked over at the Professor. "So, what's her name?"

"Her name is Spirit."


	6. Training Has Begun

Everything after the first confrontation was a bit of a blur. I was led around the house, thought it was more of a mansion, and saw all that I had missed, which wasn't much.

I had been informed that the man that had attacked us was called Sabertooth and was working for another man called Magneto. Funny names these people have. And funny costumes. The reason that they had attacked us was still unknown, but was being looked into.

I followed them around eagerly, looking at my new surroundings and taking in all the new scents that wafted towards me. Many people were in this mansion, all with weird scents. I think that it is their mutant powers that give them such strange scents, but I don't dwell on this for long.

Trotting after the Professor, I ignore the stares and the murmurs of conversation, although I was surprised that not as many people were looking as I thought there might be. Guess I wasn't the first strange thing to be walking through these hallways. Speaking of which, I was also looking for Marie, or Rogue as she was now called. Again, what was it with the names?

Along with that, I was also experimenting with my thoughts. I wanted to see if I could possibly transmit my own thoughts. I had read this book once about brainwaves or something like that. And don't judge. You try growing up in a lab for years without learning. I actually _enjoy _learning new things. Is that so wrong?

I concentrated hard on my thoughts, of pushing them into the minds of others. I felt something, but I wasn't sure if it was actually working. I decide to try it on the Professor first, him being the one that was actually a master at stuff like this. Gently, I try to push a thought into his head.

'_Hello?'_ I ask.

The Professor's head swung towards me, eyes a bit wide in surprise. "Did you just do that, Spirit?"

I give a wag of my tail and bark slightly. I try again.

'_Yes.'_

The thoughts were just whispers, but it was progress in my book! I give another happy bark, eyes sparkling.

The Professor chuckled. "Well done. Looks like now we don't have to use me every time you wish to speak to someone. Though now the only problem is, how are you going to shift? You don't seem to have much control over it."

I give a raspy bark, chuckling. I push my thoughts again.

_'Only shift before. Don't know how shift or how get back,'_ I said hesitantly.

Xavier gave a slow nod, coming to a stop by a large door. It opened and he rolled his wheelchair inside the large room. It looked like an office, I realized. Or was it a classroom. There were about seven students there now, all sitting patiently and doing some work. I stay close to the Professor's side, not all that trusting of those I don't know.

While I hide myself by the Professor's side, he makes his way over to the old desk by a glass window. It was a pretty window to be honest. I sat down just under the desk, hiding myself from view from the students, but still in view of the Professor.

'_So, how you help me with power?' _I asked him. A few of the students gave a small cry of alarm, not used to a feminine voice in their heads. Looks like I was going to have to learn how to transmit my thoughts to only one person. More and more things to learn. I was on a roll!

I ignore the students and look up at the Professor instead, waiting for his answer.

The smile that touched his lips, strangely, made me feel safe. _Of course we will help you. You are now a student of mine now._

My tail tapped against the ground as I slid down to rest on my stomach. I lay my head in between my paws and dozed, listening to the background sounds of Xavier lectured his students about a molecular structure.

* * *

><p>I jerk awake with a yelp, yelping for a second time when my head slammed against the bottom of the desk. Growling under my breath, I slip out from under it, dodging the Professor's wheelchair as he did some paperwork at his desk. The room was now empty with just the two of us. He looked down at me with a slight worry.<p>

"Are you alright?" he asked me.

I give a nod. _'Fine. Just rotted dreams,' _I told him. At his confused expression of my odd term, I reword it. '_Nightmare.'_

He gave a small smile of understanding. "Where the dreams from your past?"

I nod again. '_Yes.' _I said nothing more of the topic, not wishing to dwell on the past. Too much had happened in my past to want to relive it.

The Professor set down what he was working on and set about talking to me. I didn't mind. I enjoyed being talked to. "We seem to be having a hard time with finding out what Magneto wanted with you. I believe that he may want Logan because of the adamantium metal in his skeletal system, but again, I don't know why," he said.

I cock my head to the side. '_I help. Logan helped me, now I help him.'_

The Professor chuckled, placing a hand on top of my head. "I'm sure that you will. We all will."

* * *

><p>After we talked for a while longer, the Professor led me to a room. He said that it was mine. I hadn't known what to say. I had never had my own room before! On the outside, I just gave a nod of thanks, keeping my cool, but on the inside, I was giddy with excitement and happiness.<p>

I run from corner to corner, smelling everything that I could and putting it all into memory. That only took me about twenty minutes before I sat down in the middle of the room, not sure what else to do. I decide to see if I could shift back into a human. It made things easier to be around the others. I think back to when I had first escaped...

_A lot of commotion and noises. I cowered in the back of my cage, blood still soaking my fur from the last round of testing. Something was happening. Something big. I could smell it. The humans were coming for me again. A sensation seized my chest and I growled. I was a powerful predator! I shouldn't be reduced to this! A pathetic excuse for a wolf I was. Footsteps approached my cage. I growled, getting to my feet and standing tall. I was big and I was powerful, I thought to myself, ignoring how much of an exaggeration that was as I felt my ribs press against my form, muscles weak and limp under my dank, smelly fur. Powerful and big, I thought to myself, over and over again. The cage door was opened and a hand reached in to grab my scruff. I snarl loudly before lunching myself at the hand, closing my jaws over it. A scream of pain and the hand was jerked back, pulling me with it. As soon as I was out, I released it, adrenaline flooding through me. I thought of the humans, how they had disgraced my species. I snarl again and run as fast as my legs could carry me, which wasn't very fast, but still fast enough to get me away from the humans. The rest of that was a blur of running past guards and doors and one voice that sent chills down my spine as he hollered, "Stop her! That's Experiment 54B! Don't let her escape!" I continued to run, not even daring of looking over my shoulder. I just continued to run._

_I reached a door and it was closing. My luck was still running. A Jeep had just come in, causing the door to open just before the alarm had been sounded. There were shouts of alarm and even a few gunshots before I burst through the doors and out into the cold world. I didn't stop to bask in the fact that I had escaped. The lab people had yet to know that I had human intelligence. They didn't know that I could think far past what they thought I could. All they knew was what the stuff had been that they injected me with daily and that I was a self-healer. I headed for the woods, aiming to get lost in there. But the snow printed every track that I left. I slowed to a stop, breathing heavily and foaming at the mouth. I thought of humans, how they would catch me if I didn't think of something soon. Humans..._

_Pain shot through my limbs and I was changing. Fur shortening, teeth retracting, lean muscle forming under my now flawless tanned skin. I curl against the ground in pain, biting my tongue to prevent even a whimper from slipping through. Moments passed before I was able to open my eyes. Everything was duller, but more colorful than before. The same went for my hearing. I was a human..._

I snap out of my daydream and remember how I had first become a human. I had been thinking of humans. I tried this again, remembering the feelings I had had then. Remembered the fear and the pain.

Once again, pain coursed through my limbs, but it wasn't as bad as the first time. Two minutes passed and I was sitting on the floor. I was human.

I give a happy squeal of excitement and froze, startled by the sound. I still wasn't used to this form, but it looked like I was about to start learning soon. My own training had begun.


	7. Learning

Two days later, I have my shifting down. From human to wolf, from wolf to human. It was actually really cool. It was easier to go from human to wolf, but I thought that was just because I was more used to being a wolf than a human. I grew up in that form after all. I had stayed close to the Professor in my wolf form, practicing with transmitting my thoughts. I had gotten better at that as well, though I had problems for when I lost my temper and couldn't keep them from spreading to most of the students in the school. But then again, it had only been two days.

* * *

><p>I lay on the ground just by the Professor's desk, waiting for his next class. My ears prick up when the door opens and I watch the students filtering in. I give a happy wag of my tail when I saw Rogue enter the class. The young girl smiled when she saw me as well, waving slightly.<p>

"Hey Spirit. Everything going ok?" she asked.

I give a nod. '_Everything is ok. Everything going ok with you?_'

Rogue gave a nod, taking a seat. "Of course. Have you seen Logan around?"

'_Last I see Logan he was in the hallway_.' I answered. '_Why? Is something wrong_?'

"Nothing's wrong," Rogue said. "I was just wondering." The brown haired girl suddenly turned her attention away from me to face a boy, who sat down next to her.

I scent the air, taking in the boy's scent. He smelled like cologne and something cold. Ice? I wasn't completely sure, but I swear that he smelled like ice. I give a shrug and lay my head back down on the ground.

The Professor gave his lesson, something that I was only partially listening to. I had heard this lesson already, at least three times.

Soon, the lesson was over and I gave a heavy sigh. Time for my private lesson with the Professor. He knew that he was going to have to train me differently than his other students because of my background. It didn't bother me. I preferred being alone. At times at least.

I flicked my ears towards the Professor, waiting for his instructions.

"Spirit, I would like to see if you have other forms besides the wolf and human forms you already have," he started, looking at me with determination.

He always seemed to have the determined look to him, no matter what was going on. I nod.

'_What do you want me to do?' _I ask him.

"I would like you to think of a dog, something similar to your wolf form so that you aren't pushing yourself too hard on the first day," the Professor said.

Again, I nod before closing my eyes. I remember reading a book from Professor Xavier's massive library. It was about wolves (no surprise there) and wild dogs. I remember most clearly the jackel, with its sharp, tall ears, its long legs and large feet. Its tan, black, grey, and white fur...the list went on and on and on...

I felt my muzzle shorten slightly, feet getting larger, body shorter and more wiry, fur shortening...

When I opened my eyes, I looked over at the window that sat just behind the Professor's desk. I smile inwardly at the sight of a black-backed jackel. I look back over at the Professor.

'_I did it!'_ I cried with glee.

Xavier chuckled. "You did, Spirit. Very good. Does it hurt as much as when you change from human to wolf?" he asked.

'_A bit, yes. But I have found that after shifting to forms for a certain amount of time, it doesn't hurt as much. I guess that it is experience,' _I tell him, being truthful.

The Professor smiled gently. "Well, hopefully the pain won't be something that is permanent," he said. "I think that one shift for the day is good enough. I will see you tomorrow, Spirit."

I wag my tail and take a couple of minutes to shift back to my human form. "Thank you Professor," I tell him, keeping my sentences short. I was still getting used to the feel of talking by using my human mouth and learning the human language. I was getting better, like I was with everything else, but I still had a hard time with the larger words and such.

I flash him one last smile before slipping out of the room in search of Logan.

* * *

><p>I finally found Logan in the kitchen, looking out one of the windows. I stand behind him, looking over his shoulder.<p>

"Hey Sprite," Logan said without turning his head.

I give a huff at the nickname. Not my favorite at all. And I wasn't like the elves or fairies that were given the same name. I was much fiercer than they.

"Do not call me that," I growl, narrowing my eyes slightly.

Logan gave a rough chuckle. "Sorry, Sprite. It's habit." It was now that he turned to face me. "Nice suit."

I look down at the skintight, black material that encased my human form. The Professor had given it to me because it was one of the only materials that wouldn't be destroyed when I changed forms. And the others didn't seem to like it when I walked around without clothing on. I personally didn't see the point in having to wear such ridiculous things, but apparently it was good manners to cover oneself while in the presence of other humans.

I look back up at Logan. "Thanks," I tell him. "What were you looking at?"

A confused look passed Logan's rugged face. "What do you mean?"

I nod towards the window. "What were you looking at?" I repeated.

Logan shook his head. "Nothing," he said. "Just admiring the view."

I nod again. "Well, I'm going to explore the mansion. Want to come?"

"Nah. You go and have fun," Logan told me before looking back towards the window.

I shrug and shift into my wolf form before jogging out into the hallway to explore the rooms I had yet to find.

* * *

><p>Night came quicker than I expected and I soon found myself back in my room, tired from the day's events. I keep to my wolf form and lay down in the top of the large bed, curling my tail over my nose and closing my eyes. I quickly fall into a light sleep...<p>

_Green everywhere. Tall trees and small trees. Bright berries and dull. Everything a wolf pup would be curious about. A young, white she-wolf darted from a bush, followed closely by a silver she-wolf and a black male wolf. The white she-wolf gave a small howl, though it wasn't as good or as beautiful as the two adult wolves howling, who were sitting on a large rock, watching their pups._

_Young Spirit suddenly stopped and twirled on her hind legs, taking on both her brother and sister. Both siblings tackled her without mercy, but Spirit slipped out from under them, wrestling with her sister. Her brother nipped sharply on her ear and she turned on him, nipping his muzzle and paws. Their mother, a beautiful dark grey she-wolf with creamy white paws, gave a small bark, warning them to be careful. Spirit yipped back to her mother and was immediately tackled by her father, a muscular jet black wolf. Spirit nipped at the paws that held her to the ground. Her brother and sister joined her to tackle her father, all of them wrestling. Everything was perfect. Everything was-_

The sharp, metallic scent of blood pulled me from my dream. I growl in annoyance. It had been one of the only dreams where I hadn't been thrashing in agony in months. I start to settle to go back to sleep before a familiar voice hit my ears.

"Somebody help!"

I immediately jump down from the bed, opening my door with a skilled twist of my jaws and bolt down the hallway towards Logan's room. The scent of blood got stronger, along with another familiar scent mixed with the blood. Rogue. I stiffen and run faster.

Once I finally get to the room, there is already a group of the other students gathered by the door. I snarl at them and they move out of the way to allow me through. I flick my ears forward, startled by the scene in front of me. Three puncture wounds went through Rogue's chest to her back. Her hand was on Logan's face, and right before our eyes, Rouge's wounds started to close. I give a slight whimper and back up slightly, right into Scott and Jean, who had finally arrived. Rogue released Logan and he fell to the floor, writhing, just as they came into the room.

"Scott, grab a pillow," Jean said, going over to Logan.

Rogue looked at the others, a scared look on her face. "It was an accident," she said softly before she hurriedly left the room. The people at the doorway backed off quickly, not wanting to touch her.

I growl at them and hurry after Rogue. '_You ok?' _I ask her softly.

Rogue, tears in her eyes, shook her head, still hurrying towards her own room. "Not really," she said.

I jog to catch up with the young girl, touching my nose to her hand. '_What happened?'_

_"_I went into Logan's room because I heard strange noises. I think he was having a nightmare or something," Rogue said. "I was trying to wake him up, but he freaked and h-h-he stabbed me." She took a shaky breath before continuing. "I touched him on instinct. You see, I...absorb people's life forces and make them my own. At least, that's what the Professor said. I guess when I touch a mutant, I get their powers."

Rogue entered her room, sitting down on her bed. "I don't know why I did it, Spirit," she said. "It was an accident, honest." Then she put her head in her hands and cried.

I did what any loyal wolf would do and lay down beside her, offering her comfort the best I could.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait guys. I had writers block and I had school to deal with and...let's just say things have been a mess for a while. Again, sorry for the wait. I hope that you guys enjoy the chapter and please review! Thanks!<strong>

**ML**


	8. Gone

**So so so so sorry for not posting! My document that I had with this story on it got deleted, so I had to get everything straight and so on. Thanks to all of those that have reviewed and I hope you enjoy the next chapter of Spirit's Life! Please R&R!**

* * *

><p>I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, I was being jostled awake by Rogue.<p>

"Wake up, Spirit. Classes are going to be starting soon," the Southern girl said, pulling on clean clothes.

The faint smell of blood was still in the air and I followed it to the nightshift Rogue had worn the night before. Blood tinged the edges of the stab wounds where Logan's claws had shot through her chest. I shake myself free of the memory and jump down from the bed, giving myself a nice, long stretch.

'_You going to be alright?_' I asked Rogue with my thoughts, not feeling like changing into my human form at the moment.

Rogue didn't answer immediately, which made me think that she either hadn't heard me or she didn't know. And since I knew my thoughts were transmitting, then it must have been the latter.

'_Y__ou going to b-?_' I start to ask again before Rogue whipped around, fresh tears in her eyes.

"I don't know, Spirit, ok? I've been stabbed through the chest and the rest of the students don't even want to be around me now because of my powers! I thought being here would help, but apparently not," Rogue shouted at me. I pinned my ears flat against my skull, giving a soft whine.

'_Sorry_,' I tell her before going over to the door and rearing up onto my hind legs, grabbing the doorknob in my mouth and twisting, pulling backwards as I did so. I start to leave before Rogue stops me.

"Wait. I'm sorry, Spirit. Things have been...difficult. I'm sorry, alright?"

What can I say? I'm a wolf, loyal to those who are of my pack. And Rogue was part of my pack. She was like a littermate to me. I went over to her, giving her glove covered hand a gentle nuzzle before leaning against her leg.

'_No need to say sorry. My fault_,' I told her, partially closing my eyes as she started to scratch between my shoulder blades. I didn't have to turn to see the smile on Rogue's face. I could feel her emotions flowing off of her as she stroked me.

After about thirty seconds, I had to get going. I still had to get myself ready. I gave Rogue's hand another quick nuzzle before darting out the door and into the hallway.

"Remember, I'll be in the garden after class. Meet you there!" Rogue called after me.

I give her a nod as I slid for a few seconds before my claws find their purchase on the flooring. Only then do I bolt for my room to get ready for the new day.

* * *

><p>'<em>Logan!'<em>

I shot out from under the Professor's desk, having caught the familiar scent of beer and cigar as Logan entered the room. As I jogged towards him, I change into my human form, a bright smile on my face.

"Did not think I see you today. You smell tired," I added. Logan gave one of his rough chuckles.

"Thanks Sprite. Good to see you, too," he said. "The Professor around?"

"He just left," I inform him, ignoring the nickname Logan used to try and bait me. Instead, I looked towards the clock on the wall. I still don't understand the concept of using such a contraption to tell the time. The sun worked just as well. But the Professor was determined to teach me how to tell time both ways and since he was a pack mate, I did what I could to make him happy. When I did manage to make out the time, I gave a quick yelp.

"I late! I need to meet Rogue. Bye, Logan!" I tell him, shortening my sentences as I rushed to make the time schedule.

Once I was out of the Professor's office, I thought about it for a second before thinking about a form I had read about in another of Xavier's books. It was a big cat, lean and agile, the fastest of them all. As I think of the form, I start to become it. True, it was painful, but nothing that I couldn't handle. Seconds later and, badda bing badda boom, I was a cheetah. I gave myself an extra second to get accustomed to the new form before bolting towards the garden where I knew Rogue was. The cheetah body ran quicker than I expected. It was amazing! It went even faster than my wolf form! With a yowl of delight, I sprinted outside and into the garden.

Like she had promised, Rogue was in the garden, sitting on a bench under a tree. However, there was a boy coming to sit next to her. Surprised, I slow myself and change back into my wolf form. I gave a soft growl to myself when I smell the deception coming from the boy. And something else. I couldn't place it though. I recognized the boy as the one that always smelled like ice and was almost always around Rogue. But his scent was off. I didn't like it. I didn't like it even more when Rogue stood up suddenly and started back towards the mansion. I turned to go after her, but not before I saw the boy's eyes flash gold.

* * *

><p>'<em>What's going on Rogue? Why are you packing?'<em> I ask Rogue, having followed her to her room. She was currently holding back tears, shoving her clothes and other necessities into the green duffel bag she had brought with her.

"Because I'm not wanted here," Rogue replied bitterly. "The Professor is mad at me for what happened to Logan. I just...I can't stay here any longer, Spirit."

I give a soft whine, leaping up onto the bed and turning so that I could look at Rogue.

'_Why would you think that the Professor is mad at you? It was an accident,'_ I tell her, confused as to why she was acting this way.

"Bobby told me. He said the other students are freaked out and that the Professor is furious," Rogue said, a tear running down her cheek.

'_The boy that smells like ice?' _I asked her. When she nodded, I growled softly. '_Something wasn't right with his smell. He smelled weird.'__  
><em>

"It doesn't matter Spirit. I'm leaving and that's final!" Rogue zipped up her bag and pulled on the green cloak I had first seen her in.

'_Wait,'_ I tell her, jumping down from the bed.

"Don't try and stop me, Spirit. I'm leaving," Rogue repeated.

'_I'm not,'_ I told her. '_I'm going with you.'_

Rogue gave a small smile. "Thank you," she whispered softly before exiting the room, me following quietly behind her.

* * *

><p>We took a taxi into the city. I had changed into a German Shepherd (very similar to my wolf form) before we left the taxi so that everyone wouldn't be watching us as we made our way towards the subway. Surprisingly enough, the cabdriver didn't even look twice as I leaped out from his car as a different type of dog. Guess he had seen stranger things. Though I wouldn't put it past the pedestrians to notice a white wolf. I wouldn't blame them. It's rare to see a pure white wolf, even more so in a crowded place like New York. That and Rogue didn't want anyone calling Animal Control on us.<p>

I knew we were in trouble as soon as we stepped into the train station. My hackles lifted slightly, sensing danger. But when I looked around, I didn't see anyone or anything that could be a threat. Unless you counted the rats the size of terriers and the excessive amount of mold from leftover food. I gave myself a firm shake to get my fur to settle back against my back before trotting to catch up with Rogue.

As we waited for the train, Rogue told me a bit about her past in Mississippi, before the incident with her boyfriend had caused her to run away, mostly about how she used to dream of traveling and exploring when she was older. Looks like that had already happened, sooner rather than later. To me, Mississippi was a new word and it felt funny on my tongue. At least, as well on a dog's tongue as it can get. Rogue laughed as my long, pink tongue flicked in and out of my mouth as I attempted to form the word with so few vocal cords. I finally just gave up trying to form the word and leaped up onto the bench next to Rogue and licked her face.

"Hey! Quit it Spirit! That's gross!" Rogue said, trying to push my muzzle away and laughing at the same time. I gave her face one last lick before backing away, wagging my tail. A few bystanders were watching us now, hiding giggles behind their hands.

The train came up a few seconds later and Rogue got quickly to her feet, almost tripping over me as she rushed to get to the door. I grabbed her cloak sleeve in my mouth, pulling her back.

_'Hold it cowgirl. The other people have to get off first,' _I reminded her. A few people, the ones that were closest to us, looked around, startled expressions on their faces. Oops.

Rogue nodded and took a few steps back, ignoring the looks. Saying or doing anything would only lead to more attention that we didn't want. Or need for that matter.

Once everyone was off the train, we boarded. Rogue slid into a vacant seat, sitting down with a relieved sigh. I leaped over her lap and onto the seat to her right, looking out the window. My breath fogged up the window and I wagged my tail slightly, poking my nose against the window before pulling back. I chuckled to myself at the print I had left before doing it again. Fog up the glass, press nose against it. Fog up the glass, press nose against it. Fog up the glass, press nose against it. Rogue seemed distracted, not watching my antics. I got bored after a while with putting my nose on the glass and I laid down the best I could on the small train seat, resting my head on Rogue's lap. She absently stroked my head, rubbing my velvety ears. I was wise enough to know when to stay quiet.

I had just closed my eyes, getting ready to take a doze, when the scent of cigar and beer hit me. My head shot upright and I gave a sharp bark, ears aiming straight at the burly figure that made its way through the aisle of the train and towards us.

Rogue looked over her shoulder at my bark and hunkered down in her seat when she saw who it was, looking like she was wishing for the seat to just swallow her right then and there.

"May I sit?" Logan asked, motioning to the seat on Rogue's left. She just nodded absently, not meeting his eyes.

As Logan sat down, he gave me a small smile, but didn't say anything. His eyes showed how worried and hurt he had been when we had left. I pinned my ears slightly. His looks were worse than him yelling at me. Give me an angry, charging stag any day! Logan started talking softly to Rogue. I blocked him out, knowing that this wasn't the time for eavesdropping. His words were for Rogue, not for me. I started to fog up the glass again, not having anything else to do. As I wiped the moisture from the window, I saw Storm and Scott by the ticket area, probably still looking for Rogue. I start to wag my tail before I remember that they can't see me. Not all the way over here in the train. I open my mouth to fog up the glass for a seventh time, I paused, something catching my eye. A large, burly man, larger than even Logan, was making his way over to Storm, tossing a man out of his way. Alarm bells went off in my head and I growled softly, instinctively lowering my head to raise up my shoulders to make myself look bigger than I actually was. Something was very wrong here.

My suspicions were confirmed when he suddenly grabbed Storm by the throat, throwing her up against the glass of the ticket booth. People started screaming and running away. If I hadn't been so worried about Storm, I would have scoffed. Humans can be such weaklings at times. All superiority and no instinct. It was only when I caught movement from the corner of my eye and say something lash out at Scott, taking his glasses away from his face, did I start howling up a storm, snarling and barking at the commotion going on outside. Seconds later, the back end of the train exploded outward, letting in the sunlight. I snarl again, white beginning to streak my black and brown German Shepherd fur. An older man stepped into the train, dressed in purple and red with a weird helmet over his head. The larger burly man stood behind him, off to the side. His scent was wild, like male wolves during mating season. And he smelled like dead rats. In other words, it was a very foul combination. I got to the floor and under the seat, gathering my hind legs under me, ready to spring. The man with the metal helmet and the foul smelling man had yet to notice me. This would work to my advantage.

I watched Logan carefully as he rose, taking a small step forward so that he was just behind Rogue's seat, keeping her from view. I keep to the German Shepherd form for now. Though similar to my wolf form, it was smaller and lighter. Changing now would cause me to become stuck under the seat. Not something I needed right then. I shook my head to clear it of thoughts, paying more attention to the commotion on the train.

The metal helmet man was lifting his hand, like he was lifting something. I knew that gesture. Jean used it sometimes when she was levitating something heavy and used it more like a beacon to help her. The man was doing the same thing. Only what would he-

My thoughts cut off when I heard Logan giving a growl of pain. I turned my head slightly so that I could look at him from the corner of my eye while also keeping a better eye on the two assailants. Logan was now levitating in the air, his arms stretched out to the sides. He gave a yelp of pain as his claws were forced out and my lips lifted from over my fangs. The metal helmet man was doing it! I knew that he was! But there was nothing I could do, but watch.

"What...do you want...with me?" Logan gritted out, trying to keep control over his own body. I knew that it was pointless. The other man controlled metal, that much I could tell. And Logan's body was literally full to the brim of it.

"My dear boy," the man started to say. "Whoever said I wanted you?" His light colored eyes looked over at Rogue and I stiffened.

Logan forced his head to turn slightly so that he could look at Rogue before the metal helmet man gave a wave of his hand, sending poor Logan flying backwards. That was enough for Rogue. She hesitated for a few moments before bolting from her seat, running down the aisle. I started to crawl out when I heard a whistling noise and saw something strike Rogue in the shoulder, knocking her out.

"Why do they always run?" the older man grumbled, starting towards Rogue. Thoughts clicked into place as I realized this had to be Magneto, the man the Professor had been talking about. Rogue was now in even more danger than I thought. I snarled loudly and sprang from my hiding spot, completing my shift from German Shepherd to white wolf. I leaped into the air, landing on Magneto's back. I clawed at his helmet, trying to find purchase, as I sank my fangs into his shoulder. He gave a scream of pain, but my fangs never hit flesh. Instead, they hit something harder, like armor. I withdrew my teeth and started to bite again for his throat. They never made contact. I had forgotten about the bad smelling man. He grabbed my scruff, ripping me away from Magneto and throwing me to the ground. I yelped, the wind knocked out of my. I saw him coming towards me, raising a heavily muscled arm. I tried to scrabble to my feet, but they were numb under me. Looks like he had thrown my harder than I thought. Knowing that I wouldn't be able to get away, I just watched the bad smelling man come towards me, fist raised. I didn't even flinch as he went to slam it into my head. His name came to me seconds before he touched me. Sabertooth, I thought grimly, watching the fist coming closer.

"Wait." It was Magneto that spoke. "Bring the shifter. We may need her."

Sabertooth pulled back, his fist millimeters from my head. I stayed frozen under him, eyes wide enough to flash the whites of them. But I would never flash my eyes to him. Never would I submit to one like him. I peel my lips back from my white fangs instead, daring him to bring his hand closer.

He did, ignoring my jaws as I snapped at his hand and curling it around my throat and crushing my windpipe. The choking sensation only lasted for about a minute before I lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>A large heavy collar was around my neck. That was the first thing I felt when I woke up. That and the rattling of the even heavier chain in Sabertooth's hand. Great. They were treating me like a dog. How humiliating! Then I remembered the predicament I was in. Right. Being kidnapped. Or would it be wolf-napped? We were standing on the stairs leading away from the train station. Throat no longer crushed...check. Healing power fixed that. Still in chain...check. Rogue in a black body-bag carried by a swampy smelling man wearing Scott's red visor...check. Policemen aiming guns at us...check. Rescue party in sight...no check. I growl and feel the collar tighten. Even greater. It was one of those choke chain collars. They really believed me to be a dog. And that only made me hate them worse.<p>

I felt a familiar presence brush against my mind and I almost cry in relief.

'_Professor!'_ I cry out to him with my thoughts, eyes whipping around to find him.

Magneto seemed to sense Xavier as well. "We are no longer alone," he told his pack. Or was it a posse? Rogue had made me watch movies with her. People like Magneto always has something called a posse. Sabertooth suddenly did something I didn't expect: he grabbed Magneto's throat with a clawed hand. Since when was he on our side?

"Let them go," Sabertooth said tonelessly, his eyes black as a starless and moonless night.

The swamp smelling man said the same thing, his eyes the same color. What was going on? Was the Professor doing this?

While I mulled this over, Magneto said something that I didn't catch. I looked up at him and snarled, taking a few steps forward. The metal chain tightened around my neck, cutting off my breath until I had backed up. I shot ice daggers from my eyes at Magneto.

"Nice little guard dog you have here, Charles. I'm surprised the little bitch isn't by your side right now," Magneto said calmly, as though this was something he did everyday.

My hackles raised and my lips pulled back once more from my fangs. How dare he! Calling me a little female dog! I was no dog! I was a wolf, damn it! The chain tightened in warning around my neck and I was forced to relax myself, though my hackles stayed raised. I sat down next to Sabertooth, not really knowing what else to do. While I searched the crowd for the Professor, I jumped at the sound of a gunshot. My head whipped around to see a bullet grinding into one of the police officer's head. I flinched, ears pinned flat against my skull. I wanted to help, I really did. But if I moved, Magneto would kill me, of that I had no doubt.

"Don't press your luck Charles," Magneto called out. Guns clicked all around us as he locked a bullet into each chamber. "I don't think I can stop them all."

There was a few moments of tense silence, waiting. I started to shake, adrenaline pushing me to do something when I could do nothing. I thought about possibly changing form. Maybe to that of a lion or a bear. I shook the thought out of my head before it had even been fully formed. Shifting now might kill me. Magneto could tighten the chain as I shifted, or the chain might not accommodate to a larger sized animal and choke me to death before I could shift back. So no. Wolf I was and wolf I would stay. These thoughts whizzed by in my head in the amount of time it took for the Professor to release Sabertooth from his mind clutches. The large burly man removed his hand from Magneto's throat. I whined softly, quiet enough that no one, especially Magneto or Sabertooth, could hear it.

'_Professor?' _I called to him, making sure that this time I sent my thoughts to him and only him.

'_Don't worry Spirit. We'll figure a way out of this. Just keep calm. We'll find you,'_ Xavier promised me.

I don't say anything else, head lowered in distress and weariness. I didn't know whether or not to listen to the Professor. I had been betrayed too many times in my life to fully trust him. But he was of my pack. I would have to trust him. And so I would. I knew that the Professor would find Rogue and me. He had to.

I looked up at the sound of helicopter blades, snarling again. Sabertooth was the one who pulled the chain now as I growled, cutting it off before it had even fully formed. I glared at him and he only gave me an evil, chilling smile before he dragged me towards the helicopter. He picked me up by my scruff, throwing me inside. He tied the chain through a hoop in the ground and I closed my eyes, shaking as the cold metal pressed against my fur. Once everyone was loaded, the thing lurched, almost making me vomit as my stomach did the same.

I prayed to the Moon Goddess that Rogue and I would make it out of this alive as the helicopter flew us away. To where, I didn't know.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope that you guys enjoyed this long chapter! Please review! Thanks!<strong>

**ML**


	9. Disgust and Horror

**Thanks to those who reviewed! Hope that you can do it again along with more people as well! So, enjoy this latest update and please R&R!**

* * *

><p>The helicopter ride took <em>FOREVER<em>! Not the best place to put an active wolf like myself. I was not in a happy mood. First off, being kidnapped from a train station is not my idea of a nice day out. Second, my throat still ached from where Sabertooth had crushed it and again from when Magneto had continuously tightened the metal collar around my throat to keep me quiet. Add in the fact that I was chained to the bottom of the helicopter and had on a metal collar, and my day was just fantastic! Can't you tell?

I rolled my eyes at my own sarcasm, giving a heavy sigh. A look from the swampy smelling man, who's name I learned was Toad, made me growl at him, which only resulted in a tightening of my collar once more from Magneto. I wasn't completely sure, but I did believe that Magneto didn't know I was a shapeshifter. A mutant, possibly, but a shapeshifter? Maybe things would be able to go my way. I hope.

I pull myself out of my thoughts, taking in my surroundings the best I could. However, due to the length of the metal chain, I could just barely lift my head to look out the window, of which I only saw mostly water. Giving up, I just laid my head down on my white paws. A groan caught my attention and I gave a happy whine, trying to turn to face Rogue as she slowly began to wake up. Sabertooth yanked my chain, literally, to get me to settle. I just snapped at him, earning myself another choke session. This man really likes to make others suffer, I realized.

"Spirit?" Rogue asked groggily, still partially asleep from whatever it was Magneto had given her.

I give a small whine, but don't dare to move. I'd learned my lesson. For now at least.

"So that's the creature's name, is it? Spirit?" Magneto asked. He had been sitting across from Rogue as to keep an eye on her. Toad and a blue-skinned girl were in the cockpit, flying the helicopter. After one whiff of the blue-skinned girl and I knew that's who I had smelled on the school grounds. Not the ice smelling boy, Bobby, but her. She had taken on the shape of Bobby to trick Rogue into leaving the school.

Rogue's eyes widened slightly before narrowing them, her usually soft, gentle brown eyes turning black with anger, hate, and fear.

"Why should you care?" Rogue asked, her accent coming out strongly in her anger at Magneto.

Magneto gave a small shrug, turning his eyes from Rogue to me. "Because I am a curious fellow. And I wished to know the name of such a fine specimen of gray wolf. She is quite beautiful."

I growl at him softly, hackles raising. I didn't trust this man nor his flattery. Magneto ignored my growling, just giving a wave of his hand before the collar tightened once more around my neck to choke me into obedience. Yeah right.

"Though not very well trained," Magneto continued as though nothing had happened.

"Leave her alone!" Rogue almost shouted. "She's not done anything to you!"

"Oh, but she has. You see, once you became unconscious, she slipped right out from under the train chairs and attacked my associates and myself. Would have crushed my entire shoulder had I not had my suit on," Magneto explained, nudging away his purple cape to show the deep dents that had almost completely gone through the armor underneath, the result of my bite. I give a doggy smile, tapping the tip of my tail in happiness at seeming the damage I had done. If Magneto noticed my proud moment, he didn't show it. Didn't even choke me with the collar.

A faint smile touched Rogue's lips when she saw the bite mark before she spoke. "She's an excellent guard dog, especially to those who are her pack," she said. She seemed to notice how I had kept silent in her thoughts and I wouldn't put it past her that she'd put two-and-two together. I couldn't thought speak because I was afraid of transmitting my thoughts to Magneto. And my advantage was that he didn't know that I was a shapeshifter. Yes, I had changed forms on the train, but I had changed under the seat before I could be seen. And it was more than likely that Sabertooth or Toad hadn't seen me get on the train in the first place as a German Shepherd. They were too interested in finding Rogue first.

"An excellent guard dog indeed. Which is why I brought her. I wish not to waste the energy in forcing you to do everything. But I can use the wolf to control you. You wouldn't want her to be...harmed, now do you?" Magneto asked almost innocently. The chain that held me down clicked warningly. I repressed a growl, though my lips twitched over my fangs, wanting to warn _him_ that he was messing in very dangerous territory at the moment. Once again, he ignored me.

"And the fact that I was intrigued that she's a self-healer. I found that out after Sabertooth crushed her throat. Recovered just like your friend, Wolverine. Charles picking up strays is one thing I wouldn't expect him to do. But an experimental mutant? That's something I would expect him to do," Magneto stated.

Rogue looked a bit shocked, giving me a curious glance. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"When your pet here was unconscious, I gave her a quick once over while putting on the collar. And I made a very interesting find, something I told myself I would finish looking at once I was finished picking you up from the train station," Magneto started, shifting in his seat. I was immediately wary, flattening my ears and growling.

Magneto picked up the end of the chain that was holding me down to the belly of the helicopter with his powers and removed two of the links. He pulled them apart and flattened them before shooting them towards me. I pull myself up as far as I could go, giving a deadly snarl and barking loudly. I caught a flash of fear in Magneto's eyes before the first of the metal links wrapped around my muzzle, holding it shut, while the second split off into two pieces, binding my front and back legs together before the links fused with the metal floor of the helicopter, binding me to the floor. Horrible memories tried to surface, but I forced them down, shaking my head and paws in an attempt to remove the metal pieces from my legs and muzzle, but to no avail.

Rogue didn't make a sound, too shocked to really to anything. Not that she would have been able to do anyway. Magneto, once satisfied that I was secure and couldn't hurt him, leaned over to stroke my fur. I shuttered and growled the best I could, eyes flashing with hatred. How dare this man restrain me so! How dare he bring up memories that were best left buried deep within my mind!

Magneto turned a blind eye to my attempts of escaping. Instead, he continued to stroke my fur until he found what he was looking for.

"Ah, here we are," Magneto said before parting the fur to show Rogue something that I couldn't see. But I sure as heck knew what was being shown.

I could only watch as one of Rogue's hands flew up to her mouth, her face turning a bit green, as she saw the slightly raised scar that I had hidden so well until now. The scar was at least half an inch thick, running from the back of my neck to the edge of my tail, running right down my spine. It was unnoticeable under all my fur. Unless you took the time to run your hand through it and actually feel it.

"An experiment. Probably seeing if the X gene could be passed to animals and how it could be suppressed. Such a shame, for a creature of such beauty to have to go through so much pain just so humans can test the effects of the X gene. I bet if I took the time to look through the rest of her fur, I'd find many scars, just the same as this one," Magneto said, running a finger down the surgical scar, causing my body to shake slightly at his touch. "This is why the humans must pay." He allowed the fur to go back to covering up the scar, brushing it back in place with his hand before he leaned back into his seat, pulled away the metal links that had held my muzzle shut and had kept my legs pinned to the floor. "Which is why I need you, my dear. To help teach these humans that we, as mutants, are superior to them. They will learn quickly of this. Especially after tonight."

I didn't even had the energy to growl anymore. I was humiliated, having seen the look of horror and pity Rogue's face. When Magneto turned to talk with Toad in the cockpit, Rogue mouthed quickly to me.

'Why didn't you tell me?' she mouthed.

I only shook my head, eyes downcast.

'_I will talk with you later,' _I risked telling her, taking great care to make sure that my thoughts didn't reach anyone else on the helicopter, except for Rogue.

Rogue nodded and looked out the window. She frowned slightly and I felt the helicopter starting to lower towards the ground. I stayed laying down, ears flat against my skull.

Minutes later, we had landed and the constant vibrations that I had felt against my body from the helicopter during the entire ride here had stopped, leaving my body tingling from the lack of it. I watched as the side of the helicopter opened, the night sky barely visible behind the hulking mass that was Sabertooth. Magneto stepped out of the helicopter first, saying something faintly to Sabertooth. He gave an evil grin, sharp fangs showing from just above his lower lip. I snarled softly, thankful for the darkness that covered my features for the time being. Sabertooth reached back into the belly of the helicopter and grabbed the end of the chain, untwisting it from the handle that had been holding it, and me, down. Then, he proceeded to drag me out of the helicopter. I dug my claws into the metal, snarling viciously. Sabertooth growled back at me, his golden yellow eyes flashing dangerously. I returned the glare with chillier blue eyes. It had worked on Logan, so it should work on Sabertooth. I was right. After a few moments of the stare down, Sabertooth looked away and I gave a growl of triumph. It was Magneto who then tightened my collar, pulling me out all of the way. Once I was by the edge of the plane, Sabertooth turned slightly, grabbing under my stomach to lift me down from the helicopter.

For the record, that was his own stupid fault. Rogue had even tried to dart forward, as though to warn him, but a quick look from me stopped her and she hide her smile in the dark shadows. You see, I have a strong stomach for many reasons. But Magneto and Sabertooth didn't know that. Plus, the fact that I had been against the vibrating helicopter, the vibrations stopping, then Sabertooth lifting me down with an arm under my _stomach, _none of these things helped my nausea as was. It's only too easy for you to guess what happened next.

As soon as Sabertooth lifted me up, I clenched my stomach, hard, and opened my jaws. My body took care of the rest. Regurgitated meat and stomach acid flooded down Sabertooth's fur jacket, burning his skin if it touched.

For those who don't know much about the family Canidae, wolf stomach acid is many times more potent than that of a humans stomach acid because there is more bacteria and such that needs to be killed off due to the face that we ate raw meat. You think that stomach acid just burns your throat slightly if you throw up. A wolf throws up and you have an acid that can burn skin. Not a fun experience.

Sabertooth gave a roar of pain and anger, throwing me to the ground. He shook himself a bit like a giant dog. Or would it be like a giant cat? Anyway, he brushed away what he could of the vomit, though the stench was still strong. Disgust was all over Sabertooth's face as he walked over to me. He raised a fist and slammed it into my muzzle. I heard the bones crunch before I felt the pain. I gave a high-pitched scream and backed off the best I could to avoid another blow. I was also playing it like I would had I not had a human intelligence. I pinned my ears and watched Sabertooth wary, my face itching and throbbing as the bone and cartilage started to knit itself back together. Rogue jumped out of the helicopter to help me, but Sabertooth grabbed her, pinning her arms behind her back.

Magneto watched all of that with disinterest and I felt my collar tighten, forcing me after them. My muzzle still hurt and my neck throbbed, but it was so worth Sabertooth's reaction of getting barfed on_. _Rogue tried to pull away from Sabertooth, but it was pointless. Like putting a wolf pup against a charging she-boar. I pulled ahead slightly, wanting to be next to Rogue. Sabertooth would have none of that though, kicking me in the side once I got close enough. I snarled, waiting until my cracked rib healed before following again.

We waited silently by the edge of the large lake, the blue-skinned girl standing next to Magneto. Sabertooth and Toad watched over Rogue and me, Sabertooth holding Rogue and Toad holding my metal chain. He was having great fun in yanking the chain just to see me choke.

"Leave the wolf be, Toad," Magneto said without turning around. "Mystique, has the Coast Guard been requested for?"

The blue-skinned lady nodded. "It was so awful that our boat crashed on that hidden reef," she said slyly, faking sympathy.

I rolled my eyes. This was very awful acting.

Minutes later, I could barely pick out an orange light from the Coast Guard as the boat approached us. Magneto looked over at Rogue.

"You say a word and I'll have Sabertooth crush every bone in her body," Magneto told her calmly, as though he was asking what the weather was like. His gaze fell on me and I snarled.

Rogue looked fearfully towards me and the fear-scent coming off of her became prompt. It was a foul smell and I hated scenting it coming off of Rogue. The Coast Guard arrived up on shore and one of the men on the ship came towards us.

"You guys alright?" he asked.

"We're fine," Magneto said, touching the arm of Mystique, who was now in the form of an older woman around the age of Magneto. "We were out for our anniversary and our boat got cut up on some hidden coral. Sank within moments."

The Coast Guardsman nodded and motioned to the boat. "Come on then. Don't need you guys catching cold," he said, turning his back and starting back towards the boat. Magneto nodded towards Mystique and she changed back into her blue-skinned self. She went towards the Coast Guard and gave a swift kick to his neck, snapping it in two. I snarled at the scent of death, my hackles raising. He had just been a harmless man! These people had no honor for life!

Rogue stifled a gasp, biting her lower lip to keep from making any more noises. Magneto looked towards us. "Come. We have much to do."

The next few minutes were a bit of a blur. We were shoved onto the boat after Toad and Mystique had killed the rest of the men on the boat. Magneto brought some kind of machine onto the back of the boat while Sabertooth brought Rogue and myself into the cabin. Rogue he had tied up with what looked like handcuffs near the back corner, right in the view of one of the dead men's eyes. I shuttered at the reek of pointless death before Sabertooth tied my chain up across from Rogue, so we could see each other, but not touch each other.

I had a very bad feeling that things were going to go downhill from there.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading guys and please review! And thanks to HextheDaydreamer for the idea of throwing up on Sabertooth! LOL! Anyway, please please please review! Thanks!<strong>

**ML**


	10. Righting the Wrongs

Like the plane ride, the boat ride seemed to take forever. And though I could handle the motion of the helicopter, I wasn't doing too hot with seasickness. The constant rolling of the ship was making my stomach churn. At least, what was left in my stomach. Thinking of my stomach reminded me of the look of disgust on Sabertooth's face when I had thrown up on him. It was hard not to give a toothy smile at that moment. I find the smallest things funny when I'm scared or nervous. Gives you something else to think about besides what might be coming at you next. Like death.

Rogue was trying to free her hands, constantly looking around her before trying again, and her uneasiness spread to me. I started to chew on the metal chain around my neck when Magneto or any of the others weren't paying attention to us. Gave me something to do besides getting myself in trouble and getting strangled like a dog on a choke chain. I still found it humiliating to be treated as such.

A few minutes later, Magneto reappeared and he looked almost immediately over at Rogue, who was staring at the body of one the men who had been on the boat in the first place, pulling half-heartedly at her restraints. I wisely didn't make a sound, licking at my paws instead out of boredom. Magneto looked out one of the windows, at a large green statue of a woman holding a torch.

I frown slightly, looking at the statue. It seemed familiar, but why? I felt like I had seen it before, but something was...off about it. What was it?

"Magnificent, isn't she?" Magneto asked suddenly, still looking at the green lady statue, pulling me out of my jumbled thoughts.

Rogue gave him a death stare before replying, "I've seen it."

"And so have I," Magneto started, and I ignored what he was saying after that, starting to discreetly chew on the chain again. He'd given enough old man speeches so far to age me another ten years.

"Are you going to kill me?" Rogue asked softly, sounding like she was trying to control the panic that was in her voice. It was that tone that caught my attention, making me drop the chain from my mouth and look over at her.

"Yes," Magneto whispered, turning his attention back Rogue.

"Why?" Rogue hissed, her eyes still holding the death stare, though I could smell the fear that rolled off of her in waves.

"Sacrifices must be made," he replied simply, as though commenting on the weather before Sabertooth entered, glaring down at Rogue and me. I glared back, but Rogue couldn't manage to hold his gaze for more than a few moments.

"Put her in the machine," Magneto told Sabertooth, turning back to face the statue, mostly staring at the torch that the green lady held. "I'll raise it."

I cocked my head slightly. What machine? What was Magneto planning to do with Rogue? Rogue seemed to be asking herself the same thing.

"Ahh, that's right. I haven't told you what I plan to do yet, have I?" Magneto asked, turning once more to face us. "You see, that machine back there was created by a good friend of mine. His name isn't up for grabs at the moment, though. Back to the point, that machine changes the DNA of normal people so that they have the X-gene through a large amount of radiation. It works, of that I am positive. Dear Senator Kelly proved that for me."

I looked over at Rogue to see if she knew who this Senator Kelly was. Guessing by the widening of her eyes, she did.

"What I am going to do though includes you, my dear," Magneto continued, nodding towards Rogue. "With your mutation, I can give you my powers so that you may power the machine. I plan to make the whole of New York into mutants. We are the superior race, not them."

Once done with his "mutants-are-more-superior-than-humans speech", Magneto motioned to Sabertooth to take Rogue back to the machine.

I snarled as Sabertooth got close to her, starting to pull against my chain. I could feel that it wasn't as strong as before due to the chewing I'd been doing on it, but it was still strong enough to hold me. My snarl turned into a growl and I continued to struggle, trying to get to Rogue.

Sabertooth just planted a harsh kick to my ribs and I gave a screaming yelp as I felt multiple ribs crack before they started to slide back into place and heal over.

"I'll kill the wolf. I have no use for her now that we are here," Magneto added, almost sadly, as he looked over at me.

Rogue's eyes went wide at that and she lashed out at Sabertooth, clawing at his face with her nails. Not that it would have done much damage, but it did catch the other mutant off guard for a few moments. Rogue ripped herself free and tried to quickly undo the chain around my neck. I knew that it was pointless, but I tried to help the best I could, clawing and biting at the chain. My air was suddenly cut off as the collar tightened from Magneto's doing. As I writhed on the ground, Sabertooth reclaimed Rogue and took her out back, still kicking and screaming for all she was worth.

"No! Spirit!" Rogue screamed, thrashing helplessly in Sabertooth's grasp as he dragged her to towards the machine in the back of the boat.

Magneto watched me carefully, mostly watching the light start to fade out of my eyes as my body started to shut down from the lack of air.

I went limp and closed my eyes, conserving what little air was left in my lungs. Flailing around wasn't going to do much, but speed up my demise. Not that Magneto or Sabertooth or anyone would be able to kill me. My healing powers took care of that problem, but it wasn't fun to die and I didn't want to push my luck on what my healing factor could heal and what it couldn't.

Even as I "died", Magneto continued to tighten the metal collar around my neck, probably to make sure I was actually dead. I would have laughed at how easy it was to deceive him that I was dead, but that would have given me away. I even forced my bowls to relax, releasing what had been in my system at the time. I heard swearing from Sabertooth as some of my urine got on his feet. Guess he had returned from putting Rogue in the machine. I closed my eyes and allowed my heart to stop, but I hung onto consciousness. Barely, at least.

I sensed the vibrations from someone walking towards me and felt rough hands against my throat as the chain was taken off. I felt my head being lifted before Sabertooth twisted it, snapping my neck clean in two, and then he tossed my seemingly lifeless body into the ground. I was almost glad Sabertooth had broken my neck. At least now, I couldn't feel anything.

"Dump the body," Magneto said, going over to the window. His eyes seemed to widen slightly before saying, "Toad, Mystique, stay sharp. We're no longer alone. After I give my powers to the girl, I'll be temporarily weakened. You'll be my only line of defense."

Sabertooth picked up my limp form and threw it overboard. The water instantly tried to suck me down, tugging and pulling at my fur. I purposely allowed myself to sink at that time and allow my healing factor to finish, well, healing my neck and throat. I was surprised by the fact that Sabertooth hadn't ripped open my throat or anything. I believed that he would have wanted to see blood being spilt, especially my blood. Even more so after throwing up on him and getting urine on his feet. But now wasn't the time to dwell on such things. I had managed to stay conscious for this long, which was a miracle all it's own, but now I was in desperate need of air.

I thought of a creature that would swim, but also go up on land. Something that had good vision underwater. Like all the other creatures I now knew about, I had read about this one in one of the Professor's books; it was covered in murky colored scales with poisonous yellow eyes, a long snout filled with long teeth, webbed feet...

The alligator was very painful to change into; it was also the first water creature I had ever done. Once the transformation was complete, I surfaced, holding my body just above the surface so only my nose, my eyes, and the ridges of my back were visible. While I sucked in large lungfuls of air, resupplying my body with oxygen, I looked around at my surroundings. A thick layer of fog covered the top of the lake, obscuring everything from view. Wait, _fog_?

I scented the air again and a bubbling hiss erupted from my throat in happiness. I only knew of one person who could create fog like this and that was Storm. And if Storm was here, then the others must be! I started to eagerly swim towards the shore of where the green lady stood, my cylinder-shaped body easily cutting through the dreary water. This day, or night, had just gotten a whole lot better!

I would right my wrongs and help Rogue get away from Magneto and his plans for her. And I would find the others before Magneto found them.

* * *

><p><strong>Almost to the end of the first part! I'm excited and I hope you guys are, too! I have plans for Spirit and I hope you guys can help me. After X-Men, she will be traveling around to different movies. If you have any movies, TV shows, or books that you would like to see Spirit appear in, all you need to do is press that little blue button that says "Review This Chapter" at the bottom of the page. And if I have readseen what you have suggested, she will appear in those books, movies, etc.**

**Anyways, please review! The more reviews, the faster I post! Thanks!**

**ML**


	11. Reunion In Battle

The swim from the lake to land was quite short. At least, shorter than I had first thought it to be. I was almost sure that I would be spotted by the other boats on the lake or by someone nearby. Thankfully, I wasn't, and I probably had the fog to thank for that. And the murkiness of the lake that blended in perfectly with the alligator's scales.

Upon reaching the shore, crawling up onto land so that only the tip of my tail was touching the water, I thought about what to do next. It wouldn't be smart to just barge in and attack. It would be the complete opposite of smart; it would be downright reckless.

Deciding that going by instinct would be best, I changed back into my wolf form, thankful that it wasn't as painful as changing into the alligator. What I wasn't thankful for was how slow the shift was going. I had to hurry to help Rogue before it was too late. As soon as the last scale disappeared under my white fur, I took off towards the giant statue that still looked _REALLY _familiar. I snarled, shaking the annoying thought from my head. I would take care of it later. But right now, I had to save my pack.

* * *

><p>The sound of Logan's claws clashing against something is the first thing I heard, making me run even faster than before. I darted through the front doors and down the hallway before pausing in my running, trying to pinpoint where everyone was. The sharp scent of swamp touched my nose and my hackles rose. Toad. I followed that scent first, knowing that where he was, the others had to be as well. Turning a corner I saw that I was right.<p>

Toad had just thrown Scott into a different room, shutting the door with his disgustingly long tongue to separate him from Jean. Storm and Logan were no where to be seen.

I stayed where I was, hidden by the wall. I didn't want to reach out to Jean just yet, in case I messed up and alerted Toad to my presence. I watched to see how things would play out. Toad leaped forward, probably hoping to take Jean by surprise and tackle her, but Jean caught him in mid-air with her telekinesis. Toad tried to get himself unstuck, for a lack of a better word, but to no avail. He soon just looked at Jean and a foul smelling green liquid erupted from his mouth, landing on Jean's face. I lowered myself to the ground and started to stalk forward as Toad dropped to the ground, Jean's concentration broken. Once I saw that the green liquid had hardened over Jean's nose and mouth, I snarled loudly and lunged forward, just missing Toad as he leaped up onto the second floor, probably looking for the others. Seeing me, his eyes widened and he moved away quickly. Oh yeah, I was supposed to be dead to him. I gave a snort to where I had last seen him before rushing over to Jean, ignoring the sounds of battle from above.

Unlike Toad, Jean had yet to see me, still trying to claw off the green-stuff-that-had-been-liquid-and-was-now-hard that covered her face. I could smell the panic rolling off of her as she struggled to breathe. Just as I was about to go up to her, the door that Toad had shut earlier blasted open, accompanied by a red light. Scott!

"Jean!" he shouted, rushing over to her as she fell to the ground. He, like Jean, tried to claw off the mucus smelling stuff and, again like Jean, was unable to.

"Oh god," he hissed under his breath. I could tell from the look on his face that he was thinking of what he could do.

'_Use your blast, moron!' _I hollered at him, hackles lifting slightly as I started towards them.

Scott jumped about a foot in the air when he heard my voice in his head, whipping around to look at me.

"Spirit?" he exclaimed, making the one word a question.

I rolled my eyes. '_No, it's Smokey the Bear. Yes it's me you dimwitted mouse! Now, use your red blast or whatever and blast the stuff on Jean's face.'_

A look of understanding crept up onto Scott's face, along with a bit of confusion at the terms I had used, before he looked back over at Jean.

"Hold still," he told her, standing up and taking a few steps back before twisting a knob on the side of his glasses and shooting a small beam at the green stuff. It shattered once hit by the beam and Jean immediately started coughing and drawing in air. Scott went back over to her, tenderly brushing away the pieces of mucus away from Jean's face. I ran over to the pair, wagging my tail happily.

'_Jean!' _I exclaimed, licking her face with joy.

Jean smiled and stroked my dirty fur. "Spirit, what are you doing here? How did you get away from Magneto?" she asked, Scott helping her to her feet.

I started to think up a reply before another door opened and Scott pushed Jean behind him, hand going up to his glasses. I took up on his defensive posture and snarled, hackles raising.

"Hey, woah! It's just me," came a familiar gruff voice.

"Prove it," Scott said, tension rolling off of him.

"You're a dick," Logan replied.

"Ok," Scott said, relaxing his hand. I chuckled at Jean's expression before charging towards Logan, changing into my human form as I ran.

"Logan!" I cried, grabbing him in a bear hug.

"What the-?" Logan stuttered before realizing that it was me. "Sprite?"

I smiled and pulled back, not even getting mad at the use of the annoying nickname. "Who else?" I asked.

"How did you-?" Logan was cut off from Storm as she looked over the rail from the second floor.

"Hey. You guys alright?" she asked, a question to which everyone nodded 'yes' to. With a swift nod, she disappeared.

Logan looked back over at me, a stern look in his eyes. "We'll talk later," he said. "Until then, stay here."

I gave a snort, rolling my bright blue eyes. "I coming with you," I told them. "Magneto owes me."

Logan took one look at my eyes and knew that going against me on this would be helpless. My mind was made up and I wasn't about to change it.

"Fine," Logan growled. "Come on."

I give a happy smile and jog after the others.

* * *

><p>I stayed behind the others, listening carefully for any danger. Though a humans' senses were much more weaker than those of a wolfs', I was safer in this form. Magneto knew my wolf form, but not my human one. There were a lot of stairs to climb to get up to the torch of the statue, but I relished in the exercise, in the pull of my muscles. It felt wonderful!<p>

When we came up to the torch, I was surprised when I didn't see anyone. Or smell anyone. Logan's voice quickly broke the silence.

"Everyone get out," he said, hiding what sounded like panic in his voice. I unconsciously bared my teeth and took a step back.

"Why?" Storm asked.

"Because I can't move..." he said before his body lifted up into the air and he was slammed against the wall.

I started to back away before a scrap of metal wrapped around my waist and pinned me next to Logan, other scraps pinning my arms and legs. I snarled, struggling in vain.

Magneto lowered himself to the ground and I snarled at him, though it wasn't as impressive as it was in a wolfs' body. He just gave me a dismissive glance before looking over at Scott.

"You better close your eyes," he warned him, Sabertooth dropping to the ground and taking off his glasses. His eyes were screwed tightly shut as he was facing Jean.

"And you," Magneto continued, looking at Logan. "Let's point those claws in a safer position." He lifted his hand and I watched as Logan's hands were forced to face his chest. Logan's gaze turned deadly.

"You have a new team member do you?" he asked, looking at me. "And what are her powers?"

"Cutting your throat," I growled at him, struggling again.

"Now, now. That isn't very nice," he said, giving a small smile and starting towards me. Once he was close enough, I growled at him and I spat in his face.

He slapped me full across the face before backing away, wiping my spit from his face. Though my face stung from the blow, I was quite proud of myself. Even Logan threw me a small smile before talking with Magneto. While they talked, I closed my eyes and did my best to see if I could find Rogue. She had to be here somewhere...

"Help! Somebody please help me! Help me please! Somebody...help," came Rogue's sobs.

At Rogue's sobs, my growls were louder than Logan's swearing. I started to struggle even more, pressing against the metal in an attempt to get it off of me. But it was useless. The only way I would be able to escape was to change forms, but I knew that as soon as I did, Magneto would have me back against the wall, trapped tighter than ever.

I looked up from my struggling as Magneto left to go back to Rogue, most likely to start his plans. Sabertooth started towards Storm before he caught my scent, turning towards me as his nose flared. I knew that it was no point denying what blood smelt like, so I just gave him a little smile and mimed throwing up. That set him off. He was by me in an instant, showing his claws by my eyes.

"I killed you, you little bitch," he snarled.

"Guess you fail," I managed to say before a cry from Logan caught my attention, just as his claws jutted through his back.

"Logan!" Jean cried out as his body fell to the ground.

Sabertooth left me to pick up Logan. The scent of blood diminished and I hid a smile when I saw Logan's eyes open. As soon as Sabertooth lifted Logan up, he stabbed the larger man in the gut, Sabertooth roaring in pain. Cold adrenaline entered my veins when I saw Logan fighting for his life. I struggled against my bonds again, eyes flashing dangerously. The picture of a sabertooth came to mind and I gave a feral smile, relaxing as I prepared myself. The best way to kill something was to use their own strengths against them. Jean, probably picking up on my thoughts, shot a look towards me.

"Spirit, no! They don't exist anymore! You'll kill yourself if you try!" she tried to warn, but it was too late.

I screamed in pain as the transformation started to take place. If I thought the alligator had been painful, man was I wrong. This was excruciating. Muscles tore into pieces and bones snapped in multiple places, all at once. My screams turned into savage growls as my vocal cords ripped and repaired themselves into something much more powerful. The metal bands that had been keeping me in place were now too big to hold my form and I dropped to the ground, writhing in agony. I closed my eyes and waited for it all to end. What felt like eternity was only a few seconds as the change completed itself. I opened my eyes and snarled angrily, getting shakily to my feet. Powerful muscles rippled under short, tawny fur and it was only too easy to feel the gigantic canine teeth that protruded out from my upper jaw. Lethal claws extended out from the fur on my paws. All in all, I was a powerful predator that should have been left in the past.

I let out a loud roar and allowed my hackles to lift before running out after Logan and Sabertooth, hatred in my eyes.


	12. Death versus Blood

**And we're back! Sorry for the wait guys, writers' block. And I've been doing some ahead writing for the Spirit's Life series. Speaking of which, I have a contest for you guys. Whoever is the 50th reviewer, they can give me one of their own stories and I will write it again and incorporate Spirit into it. So, please review! And I hope you enjoy. ;)**

* * *

><p>I ran outside, feeling my powerful hind legs propelling me forward with ease, following the sound of fighting. I dug my claws into the metal of the statue, anchoring myself so that the wind wouldn't knock me off. My eyes glowed luminously in the darkness, allowing me to see things that others wouldn't. Night vision, more or less. I watched for a few seconds as Logan and Sabertooth fought. I saw Logan grab for something around Sabertooth's throat.<p>

"These are mine," he growled, pulling away with his dog tags wrapped around his claws. Sabertooth started towards him, snarling angrily. It was then I made my own move.

I roared loudly and lunged forward, landing on Sabertooth's back and sinking my massive fangs into his shoulder. Sabertooth howled in pain, twisting and turning, trying to dislodge me. I faintly heard Logan ask, "Spirit?", but I ignored it, too occupied to answer. Sabertooth landed a lucky blow on my head, making my grip on his shoulder loosen. He made that his advantage, grabbing my scruff and throwing me off, almost managing to toss me off the statue. I growled as my hind legs hit empty air, hanging on with my front claws. I dug my claws in deeper, heaving and pulling my large body back up onto the statue. I finally was able to dig my hind claws in as well, giving me extra leverage to pull myself up. I gave a slight pant in relief as I was finally able to plant all four paws firmly on something solid. I couldn't really say on solid ground because, well, we were on a statue, not on the ground.

I looked around, assessing what was going on around me. I couldn't see either Logan or Sabertooth. I snarled angrily, ears pinning back as I didn't really have much of a tail to lash. Seeing as I couldn't fight an enemy I couldn't see (scent was out of the equation, since there was so much wind that I would have had trouble telling the difference between a mouse and a rat!), I headed back inside the statue, furred paws completely silent as I made my way back. I froze at the entry way when I saw Sabertooth approaching the others.

'My pack,' I snarled savagely towards Sabertooth, his blood still fresh on my fangs from where I had bitten him.

The large mutant looked towards me, startled. When he saw who it was, he bared his own teeth, which were longer and sharper than those of a humans.

"You!" he spat.

'Me,' I replied smugly.

Sabertooth started towards me before I heard a loud _thump_ come from behind me. I didn't turn to see who it was, keeping my eyes firmly locked on Sabertooth.

"Jean..." came a familiar voice. My whiskers twitched slightly in amusement. This was not a fight that Sabertooth was going to be able to win.

"Scott, when I tell you, you need to open your eyes," I heard Jean tell Scott.

"No!" Scott said harshly, squeezing his eyes harder together.

"Just trust me," Jean replied.

"You dropped something," Logan said and I stole a quick glance to see what it was. It was Scott's glasses!

I watched as Jean used her telekinesis to move Scott's glasses from Logan's hand to an angle by Scott's face.

"Now," she said and I saw red. Literally.

Scott's optic beam hit the glasses and started towards Sabertooth. I ducked just in time as Sabertooth was hit with the beam and sent flying from the statue. I tried not to listen, but I couldn't help to not hear the sounds the large mutant made as his body crashed to the ground. Curiosity getting the better of me, I looked through the hole Sabertooth had left and looked down. His body wasn't in sight, but the mangled, broken boat that he had slammed into was very evident in my eyes. I aimed one last hissing snarl towards Sabertooth's body before I turned away, heading back towards the others, who were getting rid of the last of their restraints.

"Thanks," I heard Scott say to Logan.

"Don't mention it," Logan replied.

We started towards the edge of the torch, trying to find Rogue. I stayed in my sabertooth cat form, trying desperately to find Rogue's scent. I snarled in frustration when I couldn't pick it up, shaking my head from side to side.

'Where is she?' I yowled to the others.

"Calm down, Sprite. We'll find her," Logan promised, just as all pandemonium broke loose.

Rogue's screams reached my ears first. I gave a vicious snarl, something that would make even Muhammad Ali hesitate to fight. Logan glanced over at me, the same anger and rage that I felt reflected in his own eyes, before his eyes rose slightly, looking at the torch as it blew away and there was Rogue, strapped into some machine with a curved beam whipping around her at high speed. I gave a growl of frustration, looking back at Logan.

'What do we do?' I asked him. Logan looked towards Scott.

"Can you get a clear shot?" he asked him.

Scott placed a hand next to the button on the side of his glasses. "I can't, it's spinning too fast," he said after a while.

"Just take a shot," Logan said, shouting to be heard over the wind.

"I'll kill her!" Scott hollered back.

I snarled and stalked forward, digging my lethal claws into the metal beneath my paws to give myself a grip. I could see Rogue, could hear her screaming in fear and pain. Yet there was nothing I could do to help my pack mate, and that's what tore me up inside. I started to wonder if I should change into something that could fly and go to help, but I didn't know _how_ to fly, and the rescue mission for Rogue might turn into a rescue mission for Rogue and me. I turned my head to ask Logan what he thought just as I heard Storm say, "Hold onto something."

I crouched low, digging my claws in as far as I could as I felt the wind picking up. I saw Logan fly over me and land on the top of the machine that held Rogue just as a white sheen started to surround it, getting larger each second. Logan managed to jump down inside the spinning orbit and unsheathed his claws to free Rogue. I caught a faint scent of Magneto and turned my head to see him just as he raised his hand towards Logan, freezing him in place.

'Logan!' I yowled, using both my thoughts and my voice.

I could see the sweat that rolled down Logan's face, his teeth gritted in pain and frustration as he struggled to move his clawed knuckles towards Rogue. The white sheen had spread, now covering us. My stomach rolled when it touched me, making me feel nauseous. Scott's voice drew my attention.

"I have a shot," he said. "I'm taking it."

I whipped my head around to see his gaze not on Rogue or Logan, but Magneto. I gave a growl of approval and he gave me a hint of a smile before he shot off a beam into Magneto's shoulder, making him spin and fall to the ground. Logan, suddenly free from Magneto's magnetic pull, cut through the ring, causing it to break and splinter apart, falling to the ground. I purred in my throat, making my bulky frame vibrate, happy that Rogue was safe. But my joy was short lived when I saw that Rogue wasn't moving. I growled, my hackles lifting, this time more from fear than anger. I saw that her brown hair now had a large streak of white through the front, probably from the strain.

I could only watch as Logan freed Rogue from the machine and held her in his arms. He tried to rouse her, but even I could smell the faint scent of death that had entered the air. I felt my sabertooth cat form slip away into my natural wolf form, exhaustion and loss showing in very feature that I possessed; sweat streaked my fur and blood coated my muzzle. I looked up to see Logan take off one of his gloves and press it against Rogue's face. I instantly saw what he was trying to do and a spark of hope flashed through my blue eyes.

Nothing happened. I tried to feed the spark I had, but I just couldn't. I lowered my head in grieving as Logan pulled Rogue close. The fading scent of death caught my attention. I looked up suddenly, ears pricked forward and my heart pounding in my chest. Logan's skin started to tighten and split as his life force was taken by Rogue, reviving her, the scent of blood replacing the scent of death. Rogue's eyes flew open and she pushed Logan away from her as he collapsed in a dead faint.

I gave a sharp bark and suddenly felt myself being lifted as Jean brought us up to the torch, leaving Scott and Storm to go get the jet. I didn't like not having my paws on the ground; it wasn't a very comforting feeling. When my paws did touch the solid flooring, I turned to glare at Jean.

'Please don't ever to that again,' I told her. She gave me a ghost of a smile before going over to check on Logan and Rogue.

"Spirit!" Rogue exclaimed, kneeling down and wrapping her arms around my neck. My tail was going a mile a minute and I whined happily, gently licking her face.

'Rogue, I'm so glad you're ok,' I told her.

"I thought you were dead," Rogue whispered to me, running her fingers through my sweat-streaked fur.

'I'm very much alive,' I promised her. Rogue released me and we turned to look at Jean, who was in turn looking over Logan.

"We need to get back to the mansion," the redhead said without looking away from Logan. "His condition is critical."

The roaring of the jet made everything around us vibrate and I looked up to see what I had heard was called the Blackbird. It was the strangest looking jet I had ever seen, but it was beautiful, black and sleek. Graceful even.

I flicked my ears back at the sight of it. The helicopter ride was all too fresh in my mind.

"Come on Spirit," Rogue urged, stepping onto the ramp and walking up to into the Blackbird. Jean had already gone ahead, using her telekinesis to carry Logan inside. I turned to take a quick last look at the unconscious Magneto.

'You don't know half of my story,' I thought to him before I trotted up the ramp and into the belly of the jet.


	13. Reaction

**Thanks to those who reviewed and/or read, though I wished to get a few more reviews. *Hint hint*. Please R&R! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men. If I did, Spirit would have been there the first time around. I only own Spirit and any other OCs that may appear.**

* * *

><p>I sat wearily against the jet seat in my human form (it didn't really work well for a wolfs' form), too tired to even make a full sentence. Shifting and fighting had taken a lot out of me. Rogue sat across from me, looking just as tired as I felt. We didn't speak, just basked in the reality that everyone was safe. I looked over at Logan's still form. Well, almost everyone. What worried me most about the burly mutant was that his wounds hadn't started healing yet. They should have been completely healed by now.<p>

I gave a sigh and relaxed my head back against the headrest, rubbing the bridge of my nose, something I had seen Scott do often. I didn't really see how it helped, but it did help with the pounding in my head. Somewhat. Guess my healing power didn't work against life's headaches.

Apparently I fell asleep because the next thing I know, Scott is kneeling next to me and shaking my shoulder to wake me up. My eyes jerked open and I slashed out towards him, thinking that he was someone else at that moment where the mind is still half asleep and mistakes things for something else. He was lucky to backup as quickly as he did or he probably wouldn't have a nose. Female humans have surprisingly sharp nails. Probably to fight against males or something. Wouldn't surprise me if that was the case. Humans are just...weird.

Anyway, once I was fully awake and saw that it was Scott, I gave him a sheepish look.

"Sorry," I said softly, standing up. "Didn't know it you."

"It's alright, Spirit. Come on, we've landed," Scott told me and started off the jet, heading down the ramp and into the hangar. Logan, Rogue, and Jean had already left, heading towards the medical bay.

'If Scott even _tries_ to get me to go into that torture chamber, I will bite his nose off,' I thought to myself. Besides, I felt fine. Sure, I was exhausted and aching all over, but I was still in one piece.

"I go to room," I told Scott, my English becoming mangled in my weariness. I was surprised that I hadn't yet started speaking in something besides English, something that I knew better. Like wolf. Or Latin.

I didn't even wait for Scott's reply, just slipping out of my human form and into my wolf form. I headed straight towards my room, not even bothered by the fact that I had yet to see the Professor nor had yet to hear about Logan's condition. I reared up onto my hind legs and opened the door with my jaws before heading inside, kicking the wooden door shut with my back leg. I went straight to the bed, ignoring that fact that I was still covered in dirt, grime, sweat, and blood, and leaped straight up onto the bed. I plopped right down onto my stomach and closed my eyes, falling instantly asleep.

()()()()()()

_Someone was coming. I lifted my head from my tiny paws, ears flicked back. I wanted to be left alone. I wanted Mom and Dad and my littermates. I wanted to go home! But these people wouldn't know that. They just thought I was some stupid creature. I bared my tiny white fangs at the man that reached into my cage. Even though I was only a little older than a year old, I could still be dangerous. I lunged forward and nipped sharply on his fingers. He yelped, much like my littermates did, and drew his hand back._

_"You little bitch!" he cried, wiping the small drops of blood from his hand before reaching in again. This time, he just grabbed whatever part of me he could, which happened to be my right hind leg, and dragged me out before switching his grip to my scruff. I fell limp in his grip, just as Mom had taught me to do when she picked me up. The man took me outside and my blue eyes widened. Water. Water everywhere. I whimpered and squirmed in his grasp, trying to get away. The man grabbed my muzzle and gave a low sound in his throat that sounded like a growl. I whined again and pinned my ears back._

_"Don't worry, little one. We'll take good care of you," the man said, but I could smell the lie with ease. As the man turned to take me back inside, I saw the statue of a woman holding a torch in one hand and a book tucked under the other. The woman was a bronze color..._

()()()()()()

I jerked awake, memories fresh in my mind. That's where I had seen the Statue of Liberty before! She hadn't been green the last time I'd seen her as a pup; she'd been bronze! I leapt out of the bed and quickly opened the door and slipped through, racing through the hallway. As I ran past a window, I saw just how early it was. The sun had barely risen, just beginning to streak the sky with a soft, gentle light. I ran flat out down the hall, following the scent that belonged to the Professor. Something seemed to get heavier in my gut when I realized that I was heading to the medical bay, and Jean's and Logan's scents both presented themselves as I progressed. I turned sharply and my paws lost their grip on the wooden floor. I gave a startled yelp and slammed into a door with a hollow _thud_. I shook myself off and scrambled back to my paws before taking off towards the elevator, coming to a sliding stop inside and hitting the button with my nose. As the doors shut, I saw a teenage boy poke his head sleepily out from his bedroom door, probably wondering who was mad enough to be banging on the door this early in the morning.

I shifted anxiously from foot to foot, sorry, paw to paw, as the elevator took me downstairs. When the elevator stopped and the doors began to slide open, I slipped through when I had enough room and bolted down the metal hallway. I burst into the medical bay, coming once again to a sliding stop.

'Professor! Profes-!'

My thoughts were cut off by Jean, who entered my mind sharply enough to make me yelp and cower against the floor, flashing the whites of my eyes in submission.

'I'm sorry, Spirit, I didn't mean to hurt you,' came the redhead's thoughts in my head. I gave a small nod of my head, showing that I forgave her.

'Is something wrong?' I asked before my eyes landed on Professor Xavier's still form, laying on one of the beds, his head covered with wires. A soft whine broke the silence and I slunk forward. 'What happened?'

"Mystique happened," Jean said softly, keeping her voice low. "She tainted Cerebro to poison his mind, putting him into a coma."

A low growl erupted from my throat at the blue mutant's name. Jean quieted me with a finger to her lips. She probably wanted the silence so both her patients could recover quickly.

'I guess I can talk with you then,' I thought to Jean and turned to walk from the medical bay. I could hear her soft footsteps behind me as I left, sitting down just outside of the door. Once we were away from the Professor and Logan, Jean raised her voice to normal speaking level.

"What's wrong Spirit? Are you hurt?" Jean asked, crouching so that she could see me eye to eye.

'I'm not hurt, just confused,' I told her, flicking my ears back slightly. 'What is the year?'

"2000, why? Spirit, what's going on?" Jean asked, noting my frustrated expression.

'Why is the Statue of Liberty green?' I asked her. 'Why isn't it bronze?'

"Because of oxidation to the metals," Jean explained, though I didn't really know what that meant. "How did you know the statue used to be bronze?"

'Because that was when I last saw it,' I told her. 'When it was bronze.'

Startling realization crossed Jean's face. "Spirit, how old are you?"

I looked down at my paws, sitting down on my haunches. 'I don't know,' I replied honestly.

"May I?" Jean asked, tapping her temple. I nodded, giving her my permission to enter my thoughts. Like what happened with the Professor, I felt a pressure in my head as Jean entered it.

I entered my own mind with her and closed my eyes, feeling myself relax. I showed Jean my dream first before allowing her to roam. A few memories resurfaced. Good memories from when I was younger; playing in the field with my parents and littermates, watching my first hunt, catching mice with my dad. Things like that.

Jean searched deeper and we were both brought into one of my memories...

()()()()()()

_My younger self gave a high pitched whine, crying for help, as my muzzle was forced shut and something was shoved over it. I shook my head violently, trying to dislodge the object. It didn't budge. Men in old fashioned clothing and white lab coats were milling around, poking and prodding at me. Snippets of words and phrases reached my ears, but not much of it made sense._

_"...experimental...save millions..."_

_"...weapon..."_

_"...mutated DNA...unbeatable...reach maturity..."_

_"...suspended animation...still experimental...do what must be done...greatest weapon ever..."_

_"...may take years...generations...worth the money?"_

_"Yes. Start the process."_

_Two of the stronger men picked me up and held me down on a table as the muzzle around my nose was removed and something else replaced it, almost encasing my entire face. There was a hissing sound and something foul smelling puffed into my face. My legs suddenly turned to jelly and no longer held my weight, causing me to collapse onto my stomach. My eyes started to close, everything becoming blurry._

_"Sleep now, little one," crooned a voice, but I was already out._

()()()()()()

Jean jerked herself out of my mind, her breathing heavy. I fought the panic that was building in my chest at the old memory. I had forgotten about that one. And for a good reason, too.

I remembered how I had woken up and seen a different group of men in front of me. And when I say different, I mean different. The clothing the men wore was completely changed from what it had been at first. Though the lab coats had been the same. The scars that I had found on myself weren't. Neither was the fact that I was twice the size I had been before they put me under.

"Spirit, why didn't you tell anyone about this?" Jean asked, having regained her breath.

'Because it didn't seem important until now,' I replied flatly.

"Spirit...do you understand what this means?" Jean asked carefully.

'Not really know. I was only a pup and I barely understood what it meant then, much less what it means now,' I told her. 'I remember waking up covered in scars and I was put in...something like a car, but bigger and bulkier. I was driven around for a long time and then, beofre I knew it, I found myself in a different cage and they kept running all these tests. Day after day, month after month. They kept testing my blood and bone marrow and kept saying that I needed to change. Years of work shouldn't go down the toilet like this. Too much money had been spent on me. I finally escaped and you know what happens next.'

Jean listened to me in silence. The silence was still there even after I had finished. Minutes passed before she finally spoke. "Spirit, the Statue of Liberty was brought here in 1885. And judging from what I saw from your memory, those men wore clothes from the 1880's. Do you know what suspended animation is?"

Already I was shaking my head before she even finished the sentence, startled by what she had to be saying.

"Suspended animation is when the body is...preserved, for lack of a better term. Kind of like hibernation. To me, it sounds like you were put in this suspended animation state. For over a hundred years," Jean said cautiously, not sure on how I would react.

That definitely caught my attention. And I definitely reacted.


	14. The Past is the Past

**Let's see, close to 130 views and only two reviews...that makes me sad, peoples! Please review! It gives me inspiration to keep writing this story and what I hope is going to become a series. :)**

**Anyway, I remember telling you guys earlier that Spirit was going to be moving around to different movies and the like. I know for certain that she will be appearing in the Avengers and G.I. Joe. If you wish to see her in other movies, books, TV shows, games, etc., please give me your opinion!**

**Spirit: Please! ML can't come up with a good idea to save her life! I mean, look at me! She made me over a hundred years old and has me freaking out here. The least you can do is give her some ideas so I'm not bored out of my mind waiting here!**

**Me: *glares* Thanks for that, Spirit.**

**Spirit: *wags tail* No problem, oh Powerful Writer. *snickers***

**Me: *rolls eyes* Just get back into the X-Men story where you belong!**

**Spirit: Whatever. Just send her some ideas before she kills me for _real. _I quite enjoy living.**

**Me: *grumbles under breath* Just read the chapter, please.**

()()()()()()

To make a long story short, I will just give you a summary of what happened after Jean told me that I was over a hundred years old.

I pretty much went on a rampage, pacing angrily and spitting out as many curses in my language as I knew before using the new curses that Logan had taught me. Jean didn't see it as very amusing as what Logan was teaching me, but for the time being, she just stayed quiet, watching me get my frustration and shock out. Claw marks scored the walls where I had attacked it in my frustration. After a while, I changed into my human form, still cursing.

"Just calm down, Spirit," Jean said calmly.

"How can I calm down?" I snapped, turning my fierce blue eyes onto her. "I am only to live for eight cold seasons, ten or twelve if the Goddess wishes it." I went back to pacing. Jean gave a small sigh.

"I don't really know what to tell you, Spirit. But what I can tell you is that you aren't alone in this."

"Who else then? Who else is over a hundred years old and didn't know it and now suddenly does. Who has been experimented on by humans to use as a weapon, with no mind or soul? Tell me that!"

"Logan."

That stopped me. I turned and looked over at Jean, disbelief in my eyes. Jean nodded slightly.

"When Logan came here with you, I ran some medical tests on him. That's how I found out about his adamantium skeleton. His healing factor keeps him from aging, so he is probably just as old as you, possibly older," Jean explained. My legs felt like jelly and I dropped to the ground, stunned.

"Why hasn't he told me of this?" I demanded.

"Because he doesn't remember," Jean replied. "His memory was wiped fifteen years ago."

I went quiet, crossing my legs before pinching the bridge of my nose, something I had seen others do when they were stressed, though I didn't know the reason. But now, it seemed like a good thing to do.

()()()()()()

A few hours later, I was allowed into the medical bay without Jean kicking me out, though she still warned me to be quiet. Most of the time, I was laying next to the Professor's bedside, waiting for him to wake up. I had so many questions and so few answers. Who had changed me and why? How did they change my DNA? What happened to my family? How old was I really? Why didn't Logan wake up? Why did I feel so alone?

This last question was probably the most important. I wasn't human, yet I wasn't a full mutant. I was a mix of the two. When I was a pup, before I was taken, I always envisioned myself with a strong mate, a large territory, and pups of my own. I always believed that I would live to an old age and die in the warm sunshine full of happiness, knowing that I had lived a good life. Now, that was pretty much impossible. I would probably never be able to take on a mate or have pups. I guess I would get my wish of living to an old age though, but I never thought that I would be _this_ old. It wasn't natural.

I was pulled from my thoughts when Jean entered the room, wearing her white lab coat. I watched as she came over to check-up on the Professor. I started to lay my head back down between my paws when a familiar voice reached my ears.

"How did we do?"

My head jerked back up and I got to my paws, rearing up onto my hind legs and gently placing my front paws on the bedside, being careful not to step on the Professor, who was looking over at Logan. The sad look on his face brightened slightly when he saw me.

"Hello Spirit," he said kindly. I wagged my tail before shifting into my human form.

"Professor," I said with a small incline of my head. "How are you feeling?"

"I've felt better," he replied tiredly. I gave another small nod.

"I will leave you then," I told him. "You and Jean probably have much to speak of."

Without waiting for a reply from either of them, I shifted back into my wolf form and ran out of the medical bay, heading towards my room. I hadn't slept well since the battle with Magneto and now that the Professor was awake, I would probably sleep a bit easier now, right? I could only hope.

()()()()()()

I slept throughout the day, coming awake late at night, the light from the half moon flooding into my room. I thanked the Moon Goddess for the dreamless sleep I had had before heading downstairs, not wanting to fall back asleep and test my luck.

The mansion was silent as I padded through the wooden hallways, making my way down to the kitchen. A little bored, I decided to try out a form I had yet to use. Going through my memory, I though of something was that good at seeing in the dark. Ironically enough, it was also supposedly a canine's mortal enemy. I thought of the graceful creature in my mind and felt my body shifting into something smaller. My vision became sharper, coming into different shades of green and grey, like night vision goggles. Luckily, this shift wasn't painful. Once it was done, I looked myself over. My short fur was silver with stripes and spots of black swirling through it. I would later learn that this species of cat was called an Egyptian Mau.

I trotted down the hallway now, my soft pads silent against the floorboards. I smiled inwardly, enjoying this form. It was sleek and I could tell that it was quick when it needed to be, yet fit in perfectly with the mansion. I finally arrived at the kitchen and leaped up onto the island countertop in a single bound, something I wouldn't have been able to do easily in my wolf form.

'I like this form,' I thought to myself as I strolled across the counter at my own leisurely pace. I lowered my head and sniffed at some leftover pizza that had been left behind, probably by one of the students. I was about to try a bite before a sudden noise caught my attention and I froze, my claws instinctively unsheathing themselves. My delicate pink nose quivered and I relaxed at the familiar scent, sitting down on the counter and wrapping my tail around my paws, watching the door as Logan entered.

He didn't seem to notice me at first, going straight to the refrigerator and grumbling something about beer. I gave a small meow and Logan whipped around, his own metal claws unsheathing. When he saw that it was me, or saw that it wasn't any danger, he went back to looking at the refrigerator.

"Scram cat," he growled, not watching me. I flicked my ears back, giving a low sound of indignation in my throat.

_'Not a very nice thing to say to a friend,' _I thought to him. Upon hearing my voice in his head, Logan removed his head from the fridge and looked back over at me.

"Sprite?" he asked cautiously. I flicked my tail, glaring at him.

_'No, it's the Moon Goddess,'_ I told him before trotting back across the island and leaping onto the opposite counter before jumping on top of the fridge, looking down at Logan, my tail twitching in amusement. Logan rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, it's you," he grumbled, shutting the door of the fridge and going to one of the stools back by the island. I chuckled and made my way over to sit in front of him.

'_It's good to see you back in the land of the living,' _I told him. '_Everyone was getting worried.'_

Logan gave a small nod. "I came around late this afternoon," he said. "Jean released me a few hours later. I was told that you were asleep."

I nodded slightly before going to groom myself in short, rapid strokes. As I washed, I talked with Logan, though was cautious on how to approach this subject.

'_Where you told anything else?' _I asked. Logan shook his head.

"No, not really," Logan replied. "Why?" Not one to really beat around the bush, I just came out with it.

_'Where you experimented on?'_

The question seemed to take Logan by surprise, and I caught the beginning scent of fear and hatred coming off of him. I stopped my wash, turning to face the burly mutant.

'_Never mind,' _I said. '_It was a stupid question.'_ I got up and started towards the edge of the counter, getting ready to leap down before Logan stopped me by grabbing my long tail. I whipped around to glare at him, but he started talking.

"It's alright, Sprite," he said, easing his grip on my tail. "You just caught me off guard."

I pulled my tail gently out of Logan's hand before returning to my original spot. I watched him with curious icy blue eyes, the same shade as I had when in my wolf form.

"As far as I know, kid, yeah. I was experimented on. I don't remember it or anything, but I have nightmares. Snippets of my past and such, though not a whole lot of it makes much sense. Why are you asking me this?" Logan asked.

I proceeded to tell him about what had happened between me and Jean down in the lab, how I had remembered the Statue of Liberty being bronze, not green, and how Jean figured out around how old I was. When I was finished, Logan was quiet, rubbing at the dark stubble that was on his face, making a raspy sound.

"Do you remember anything about where you were held?" he asked. I shook my head, flicking my tail anxiously.

'_No. I was too young to really know what was going on,'_ I replied. Logan seemed to be thinking about something and was debating on whether or not to tell me. Finally, he spoke.

"I'm leaving, Sprite," he said. He hurried on before I could reply. "Not for good. Just for a little while. Charles said that he can give me something so that I may be able to find out more about my past. I'm going to be leaving here by tomorrow evening at the latest."

'_What about us?'_ I asked. '_Rogue, the Professor, Jean...you're just going to leave?'__  
><em>

Logan smiled and stroked my head, rubbing my ear gently in between his fingers. This caused a deep purr to erupt from my throat, vibrating my entire body. This caused Logan to give a small chuckle before he spoke again.

"I'll be back after a while," he repeated. He paused before continuing. "You can come with me. Who knows? Your past may be linked to mine."

Already, I was shaking my head, dislodging Logan's hand. '_The past is the past,' _I told him. '_It's over with and I'd rather not face it until I'm_ ready_ to face it, not before then. I'll be sad that you are leaving, yes. But I have a feeling this is something you need to do on your own, not with someone else.'_

Logan chuckled, stroking my head again. "Looks like your becoming a mini Charles," he said. "Already offering advice that is beyond your years." He got up from his chair, giving me one last stroke. "I'm going to go get some rest. I'll see you in the morning."

And with that, he left, leaving me alone with my thoughts about the future.

()()()()()()

**Please please please review! Plus, I need your opinion about what kind of books, movies, TV shows, etc. you would like to see Spirit appear in! Once I get enough ideas from you peeps, I will put up a poll asking which order you'd like them in. So please review! Thanks!**

**ML out!**


	15. The Song of the Wild

**Spirit: You're not going to bother about having an excuse?**

**Me: Nope. **

**Spirit: But you took forever to update! These poor souls will never know why you left them so!**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Fine, I was stuck with schoolwork. Happy?**

**Spirit: Not really, but it'll have to do. On with the story, please!**

**Me: Well, because you said please...**

()()()()()()

The next few days passed in a hurry. Logan made his plans with the Professor after he recovered; the Professor, not Logan. Rogue, who had been acting like Logan for the past while because of his absorbed energy (by the way, this was _not_ a fun experience. Rogue as Logan, or vise versa, will never be right), was finally back to normal and stopped accidentally unsheathing claws whenever she got frustrated or mad. And getting poked or stabbed by those claws was never fun. They hurt!

I didn't bother shifting during those few days. Not much anyway. I was taking a break from training and whatnot. My body was worn and tired from the battle against Magneto, though the Professor informed me that it would be highly unlikely that that would be the last fight we had with the older mutant. I was actually looking forward to a rematch between Magneto and myself. He had hurt my pack too much as to be let off that easily.

()()()()()()

I looked up from my spot on the couch as I heard Logan's heavy footsteps entering the game room. I was in my human form, unwillingly wearing a jean of light blue jeans and a snug forest green shirt with sleeves that stopped just above my elbows. Jean had told me that if I wanted to walk around in my human form, I had to wear actual clothing instead of just my black, skintight suit. Reluctantly, I had agreed. I wanted to get used to my human form along with getting used to interacting with other humans and improving my English. If that meant dressing up in restrictive clothing, so be it.

"Logan," I said with a smile, getting up off the couch and walking over to him. It was only then that I noticed the bag in his hand. My shoulders sagged slightly. "You are leaving." It wasn't a question.

"'Fraid so, Sprite," Logan replied, returning my smile. "Came to give you a quick goodbye."

I frowned at this, puzzled. "Why are you saying goodbye if you are returning?" I asked.

This statement caused Logan to chuckle and he ruffled my dark auburn hair, much to my annoyance.

"Don't ever change, Sprite," he told me, as I smoothed down my hair. I opened my mouth to say something else, but Rogue had come over. I took that as my cue to leave them be. I headed towards the doorway, just managing to hear Rouge say: "I kind of like it." I looked over my shoulder to see Logan holding up a piece of Rouge's now white hair. I give him a lopsided grin of farewell before jogging down the hallway, having a few words that I needed to share with a powerful telepath.

()()()()()()

"Are you sure you want to leave, Spirit?" the Professor asked before I even had a chance to open my mouth. I gave a soft growl, but it was a good natured growl.

"Stay out of my head," I replied, hesitantly slightly to reply the words in my head to make sure that they had come out right.

Xavier chuckled. "My apologized. But with you thinking your thoughts so loudly, it was hard not to hear them even without snooping."

I rolled my eyes at the elder. "I wish to leave for one moon cycle," I said. "It is custom. It is. . ." I pause, searching for the right word.

"Necessary?" the Professor asked gently. "You wish to go into the woods for one moon cycle as a loner, making your living as a she-wolf."

I nodded, ignoring the fact that he had read my mind to get the information he needed. If he hadn't, we'd have been here all day trying to find the words that I wished to use. My English wasn't all that vast.

"Then I suggest you go. I will not keep you here against your will."

"I am thankful."

"When will you be leaving?"

"Tonight. When the full moon has touched the stars."

"So soon? I was expecting you to wait longer, keep Rogue company now that Logan is leaving."

"Rogue has more than me in her pack. Like the one who smells of ice."

"Yes, Bobby seems very close to her at the moment. I hope that they continue to be close. Rogue needs people around her who understand her. Like he does."

I nodded and gave a small smile. "Thank you, Professor," I tell him before turning to leave.

"One moment, Spirit. I wish to give you something before you leave. A. . .traakera," the Professor said, having a bit of difficulty pronouncing the last word.

That word made me smile. "Teerkera," I corrected, growling out the 'ee' and saying the word with a touch of a Latin dialect. "How did you know about the teerkera?"

His only answer was to tap his temple and my smile broadened. "Using your powers for good," I said with a wink, yet another habit that I had picked up from the mutants at the school.

"A bit. Though the term still puzzles me."

I was only too happy to [try to] explain. "A teerkera is when a young she-wolf leaves the pack for the first time. A parting gift to keep her going until she returns. More like a celebration than a gift," I told him, an explanation that took just about two minutes to put into words thanks to my pausing and hesitations. I was getting better, but I still had troubles.

"Understandable," the Professor said with a kind smile, bringing something out from behind his desk. I took a curious step forward, blue eyes bright with curiosity. He held out a small box, which I took with my hands (for those who haven't been an animal, just one thing to say about humans: opposable thumbs rock!)

I opened the box and my eyes widened slightly at the gift inside. It was a necklace that had a large ice crystal in the shape of a teardrop hanging from the bottom, but it didn't smell of ice. I rubbed my fingers over the "ice crystal", noting how cool it felt and the texture of the crystal

"It is called a diamond, Spirit. A precious gem to humans. I wish for you to have this, to remember us by while you are on your journey," he told me, smiling. "I have feeling that you will be staying in your wolf form while you are gone, so I made sure that it would fit, and your fur should hide the diamond."

I turned the stone in the light, captivated by the beautiful of such a thing and how it could catch the light and throw it off in a different shade of color.

"It is beautiful, Professor. Thank you," I tell him, astonished that he would give me such a thing. Still smiling, Xavier took the necklace and I knelt so that he could latch it around my neck. The gem settled perfectly between the bones of my collarbone once I stood and I fingered the necklace.

"I will treasure is always," I promised. "And I will give something to you in return."

Puzzled, the Professor's eyebrows lowered slightly, curious.

"And what would that be?" he asked.

I only gave a small grin, eyes twinkling with mischief. "You will see," I told him, keeping my thoughts thoroughly shut down. I winked and left the room, wanting to get a last meal before I left that night.

()()()()()()

Night came too quickly for my taste. I hadn't told Rogue that I was leaving, and I didn't plan to. The Professor was the only one who actually knew of my departure. That was one thing I hadn't told Xavier about the teerkera: the she-wolf had to leave without telling anyone, except for the Alpha, that she was leaving. It wasn't just a gift that was given. It was a way for the pack to get used to the she-wolf leaving them without warning, like if she found a mate or if they were killed. I knew that I wouldn't be able to have either, but I still wanted to keep some of my heritage alive within myself.

I touched the diamond around my neck as I made my way silently through the hallway, avoiding the creaky boards. I had already gotten rid of my clothing, setting it neatly on my made-up bed. My usual skintight suit was also upstairs, so I traveled through the hallway without anything on, the way it was supposed to be. I touched the handle of the door and looked over my shoulder, giving a small smile at the interior of the mansion.

'You'll be back by the next full moon,' I told myself before turning the handle and stepping outside. The cool night air caressed my bare skin like a long lost friend. I smiled again, wider this time. I change into my wolf form and take in all the scents of the outdoors. I look up towards the sky, taking note of the full moon overhead, a glowing disk amongst the white diamonds that were the stars. I wait a few more moments for the moon to rise a little bit higher before giving a low howl of happiness and bolting towards the nearby woods, soon disappearing from sight even with my white fur.

()()()()()()

**The Professor's POV**

It was the next morning while I was having breakfast when Rogue ran in, her brown and white hair still tussled from sleep, though her brown eyes were bright and wide awake. And shining with worry.

"Spirit's gone," she said, breathing heavily as though she'd been running around the school. And knowing the young girl's love of the shapeshifting mutant, I would guess that's exactly what she had been doing.

"Spirit left last night," I told my student. "She didn't tell you?"

Wordlessly, Rogue shook her head, fighting tears. "No, she didn't. Where did she go? Will she come back?"

"She will be back in a month, Rogue, I promise. She had some business to take care of. Though I am surprised that she didn't tell you that she was leaving," I said, taking note of the dog tags around Rogue's neck. Logan's dog tags.

"But why didn't she tell me?" Rogue asked, her accent blurring her words slightly. I could only shrug.

"I guess she did not want you to worry about her and try to get her to stay," I suggested, repositioning myself slightly in my wheelchair. Rogue bit her bottom lip, still looking worried.

"I wouldn't worry about her though, Rogue. If Spirit where here, she'd probably tell you that she's a grown wolf and that she can take care of herself. She just wants a bit of freedom after being cooped up in the mansion after all this time. Do you understand what I'm saying?" I asked her.

Rogue nodded, giving a sigh. "I guess your right, Professor. I mean, I have Bobby and the other students for company. I guess she doesn't really have anyone anymore, huh?"

"Oh, she does," I replied. "But she doesn't feel as close to the other students as you do. She's even more different than the mutants that are already here. She was trapped in a cage for the majority of her life, both literally and figuratively. Just give her some time. Besides, I know that she'll tell you all about her adventures once she returns."

"I can see her doin' that," Rogue said, a smile finally touching her lips. "Thank you, Professor."

"Anytime, Rogue," I told her before watching her walk off back down the hallway, allowing me to finish my breakfast in peace.

* * *

><p>Throughout the course of the day, multiple people came up to me to ask where Spirit was. I could only tell them the same thing I had told Rogue: that she needed some time to herself and that she'd be back by the end of the month. Other than that, the day went on regularly with classes and whatnot. It wasn't until that night that I found out what Spirit's gift to me was. And possibly a gift to the rest of the occupants in the mansion as well.<p>

I had been sitting next to the window, reading quietly, when the howl pierced the night. I jumped, startled, until I realized what the howl was. It was the howling of a wolf. I smiled broadly and opened the window, ignoring the chill of the breeze outside. The howl got louder and louder, rising in pitch and tone before it lowered and rose again. The music was beautiful, something that only a wolf could create. That was Spirit's gift to me, I realized. The Song of the Wild.

I could faintly hear other windows being opened and the excited whisperings of the children above. They seemed to realize who was creating the music as well. A few even joined in, cupping their hands to their mouths and howling back to Spirit. I heard the white wolf respond, once again changing the pitch of her song. And all too soon, the song was over, the last of it being carried by the wind to our ears. Slowly, I could hear the windows being closed and I shut mine as well, feeling lighter than air with a spiritual sense surrounding myself.

Every night after that, until she returned, Spirit would sing to us, showing us that she was still there and allowing us a sense of peace, trying to show us what it was like to be free through song. And every night, I went to bed a happy man, dreaming of the Song of the Wild.


	16. Welcome Home

**Thanks for those of you who reviewed, added as a favorite, followed, etc. Though double thanks to those who reviewed. :) Reviews make everyone happy! *hint hint!* I have been bunkered down with schoolwork and have finally found a time to just sit down and type . . . at school. Is that a bad thing? Hope not. Anyway, here is the next chapter of Spirit's Life, and hopefully now Spirit will GET OUT OF MY HEAD!**

**Spirit: *snickers* You only wish, She Who Writes For Me.**

**Me: *glares* Is that my name now? *shrugs and rolls eyes* Better than She Who Does Horrible Things With Me.**

**Spirit: Well you do!**

**Me: *growls* Just shut up and get back into the story where you belong. I'm tired of having you yapping at me in my head.**

**Spirit: *growls back* Better than listening to you complain about school. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or any of their characters. I only own Spirit and any other OCs that may wish to appear.**

()()()()()()

The month passed quickly. Quicker than what I would have belived it to. My life revolved around a schedule according to the sun positions.

In the early morning, when the sun was just about to touch the horizon, I would wake up and go for a quick lope around the woods to stretch my legs and make sure that there were no intruders in the small area that I had sectioned off as my own. Once the sun was halfway from noon, I would go hunting for breakfast, usually a rabbit; everything else was too big for me to take on by myself. At noon, when the sun was at its highest, I would head towards a small section of stream that I had included within my territory to go for a swim. Swimming made grooming much easier since everything washed out on its own, all I had to do was dry it. After my swim, I would head back to the den I had created for myself under a large oak tree for a nap. I would wake up with the sun halfway from going back into the horizon and go hunt again, though this was usually when I didn't manage to catch anything and would have to wait until morning. Once I finished with my meal, if I had one for the night, I would head towards the very edge of my territory on top of the hill before heading back to my den for the night.

I had included the hill in my territory for a reason: I could see the top of the Institute from there. As much as I enjoyed being on my own, I missed my pack. I had found out on the first night that my chest would ache, though I could find nothing wrong. The ache felt familiar, but I didn't know why. A few hours later, I remembered what the feeling was from. It was lonliness.

Once I had come to this realization, I went to the top of the highest hill that I could find, searching for the Institute. It had been easy to find, what with the outside lights and the faint whispers that were carried by the wind from the older students who would stay out late at night to play basketball or something. The impulse had taken me suddenly and I found my muzzle lifting towards the sky, lips pulling back slightly as I formed the traditional 'O'. My vocal cords flexed and I was howling, sending my music towards the Institute, only a few miles away. I had pitched the song higher, making it flow. Even to my ears, the song was beautiful, the wilderness inside of it enough to make a germophobe long for the outdoors. I soon let the song fade after a few minutes, tired and worn.

'_I did promise the Professor a gift,' _I thought with a sly smile, touching my nose to the diamond around my neck before heading back to my den.

I continued with the song every night since then, perfecting it, making it better. And every night, I would sing it to the Institute, to the pack that I was ready to be reunited with. Tonight was no different. The last night on my own.

As I approached the hill, I took a deep breath, taking in the scent of the crisp smell of the night, filled with lavender and lily of the valley. The steep incline of the hill felt nice on my leg muscles, forcing them to stretch. During the month, I had thickened in muscle, even losing some weight (not that I could afford to lose much more, having already been underweight), and had become leaner, fitter than I had been in ages. A hundred years maybe? I rolled my eyes at my own sarcasm, not wanting to think about my age. Not that I knew what it was, but I had a good estimate. I picked up the pace, trotting up the hill with a practiced ease. The familiar lights met my eyes and I had to smile.

'_Tomorrow,' _I thought to myself, eyeing the full moon hanging heavily in the sky. '_Tomorrow, I can see them again.'_ And then I raised my head and howled my song.

()()()()()()

The next morning came quickly, almost as quickly as the month had passed. I slipped out from my den, beating the sun before it had even peaked. The morning was cool, hinting at the winter that was about to come, the sky grey, tinged with pink. I immediately trotted to the top of the hill, not wanting to bother with breakfast this morning. My paws tingled every time they touched the ground, anxious to get home and see the pack I had been missing. Thoughts of Rogue, Logan, the Professor, Scott, Jean, of everyone, flashed through my mind, causing me to pick up my pace, loping up the rest of the hill. The lights were off, but I could still just barely see the outline of the tallest tower of the Institute, seeming to beckon to the sun to touch it with its warm light. I threw my head back and gave an echoing howl before I ran down the hill in a full sprint, diamond necklace sparkling from around my neck. The present from the Professor had been my reminder that I was never alone, no matter where I was on my territory and even when I couldn't see the Institute, just like my song had been a reminder to them that I was always there.

The run back to the Institute took less time than it had for me to run out to my territory at the beginning on the month. In my mind, there were many theories for that, three of them being that either I had grown stronger during the time of my teerkera or I was just ready to be home and adrenaline was speeding me home or all of the above. The last theory was the one I felt was the best of the three. Once the Institute gates showed up in front of my, I howled in joy as I ran, bolting up to the front steps.

Eager shouts came from inside the mansion, one having a distinct Southern tone to it. I sat down on the front step, early morning sunlight giving some warmth to the chilly morning. I didn't have to wait long until the door was thrown open and a familiar brown- and white-haired girl ran over to me, wrapping glove covered arms around my neck.

"Spirit!" Rogue cried out happily.

I gave a whine of joy, licking Rogue's ear in greeting, tail wagging a mile a minute.

'_Hello, Rogue,' _I said, sharing my thoughts with her. '_It's been a while, has it not?'_

"Too long," she mumbled against my fur before standing, a boy standing next to her, placing an arm around her waist.

"Good to see ya, Spirit," the boy said, giving a grin. I took an experimental snip and noted that this was the icy smelling boy from earlier. Bobby was his name, if I remembered correctly.

'_And you as well,' _I replied with a hint of a smile on my black lips. I stood and trotted inside, taking in the bombardment of greeting that I got from the other students. Apparently, I had been missed by quite a few people. I noted that there were a few newcomers within the school, ones that were stumbling down the stairs half asleep to find out what was going on. One little girl, around 6 seasons old, took one look at me and gave a giggling squeal, running over.

"Doggie!" she cried out, coming over to stroke my nose. I flicked my ears back slightly, but tolerated the pup as she stroked me before running off again. Rogue just watched with barely contained amusement at my newfound fan.

"That's Heather," she explained. "She was dropped off here by her parents a few days after you left. They didn't want to deal with havin' a mutant in their household." Her voice darkened slightly when she spoke the last sentence before it brightened again. "She's only five, but she'll be turning six in about two weeks."

**'**_What is her power?' _I asked, now curious about the pup.

"The Professor says that she has control over shadows. Strange, I know, but that's not even the weirdest part. He's even said that she can talk to ghosts like some kind of necromancer or somethin'. So don't be surprised if you come across her talkin' to the walls or anything like that; she's just talking to ghosts," Rogue explained. My ears shot forward at this.

'_She can talk to those in the eternal hunting grounds?_' I asked, confused. Rogue gave a slow nod, probably trying to decipher my stranger terminology.

"Somethin' like that, ya," she said before looking up at Bobby. "Wanna go get some breakfast?"

Bobby nodded and gave me a parting smile before heading off to the kitchen with Rogue. I wagged my tail back at them before trotting up the stairs, letting the other students go about their business and get ready for their classes for the day.

Even after being gone for a month, it was easy to find the Professor's office. I pricked my ears forward, hoping that my thoughts weren't traveling too loudly from my excitement. Voices came from inside the office, all of which I recognized. Not able to wait a second longer, I reared up onto my hind legs and opened the door with my jaws, darting into the room as soon as it had opened. The first person I ran to was Jean, who was closest. She stopped talking mid-sentence and her mouth dropped open slightly before she knelt, wrapping me in a hug.

"Spirit!" she exclaimed, pulling back to look at my lean, muscular frame. "You're back! And you look fantastic. Must be all that raw food." She chuckled and hugged me again before letting me go, allowing me to get a good look at her. She looked the same, though her hair had been cut shorter.

The next person I went to was Storm, who's hair was also shortened, and received the same greeting. Scott, looking the same as always, just gave me a warm smile, though I knew that it would be awkward for a man like him to want to be hugging a wolf on the floor. Most of the greetings done, I looked over towards the Professor, icy blue eyes bright with my happiness at being home.

"Welcome home, Spirit. I've been wondering when you'd return," he said kindly as I trotted over to him, resting my front paws on the edge of his wheelchair.

'_I would have come sooner, but I had to wait until the moon was at her fullest and was sleeping before I could return,'_ I told him, eyes narrowed slightly in pleasure as he rubbed one of my ears. Man I missed human contact! At least, from my packmates that is. I could live without the touch of a scientist.

"I understand," the Professor said, giving an apologetic smile to the others in the room who were lost on the meaning of my words. "And I must thank you for the nightly song. It was most beautiful. I know that a lot of the students will miss hearing it at night, if not all of them."

'_I can still sing, if that is what people wish,'_ I said with a slight wag of my tail, taking a few steps back before shifting into my human form. I winced slightly, the change a bit painful. Probably because I hadn't changed forms in a month. Once I had finally changed fully, I ran a hand through my long, dark auburn hair, like the color of dried blood. Throughout the month, it had grown, even if I hadn't shifted into my human form, and now went down to my lower waist in a cascading waterfall.

"I have a feeling that is what they will wish for," he said with a smile. "Your things are still in your room, by the way, and, in case you didn't know, Logan left a while after you did and is still out. Hopefully he will be back within a few days. Until then, I have arranged for a field trip to a local museum in three days if you wish to join us."

Confused by the concept of a museum, I nodded, now curious more than ever. Always good to learn new things, as I faintly remember my mother saying. I didn't remember much of her, but I did remember. Pushing those thoughts aside, I smiled towards everyone in the room, giving a slight bow of my head, before leaving and heading up to my room to "freshen up" as I've heard over humans call it.

()()()()()()

**Sorry for the wait guys! Thanksgiving and all that fun stuff was there, and . . . yeah. So, hopefully this chapter will bring smiles to everyone's faces and I hope that I get some reviews. Please. **

**By the way, this chapter takes place right before the second movie begins if you didn't pick that up from the last two paragraphs. Thanks again for reading! Please review!**


	17. News to Me

**Thanks to those who read the last chapter, favorited this story or me, and followed this story as well. :) Sorry for the wait, but I'm starting to think that all the schools around here are really ticked about something and have all the students almost literally up to our necks in homework. **

**So, hope you enjoy this next chapter of Spirit's Life: X2, and please review! Oh! And HAPPY NEW YEAR! Here's to 2013!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Spirit and any other OC characters that may be encountered in this story. **

()()()()()()

"Come on, man, give me a light," came the snobbish whine of a human male.

I growled from where I was laying at Rogue's feet, comfortable on the aluminum flooring. Well, it wasn't exactly all that comfortable, but I was comfortable where I was laying and didn't feel like getting into a fight at that moment. Unfortunately, at that moment, two obviously stupid human males were bothering us so that one could place some sort of bad smelling stick on John's lighter and breath smoke on it. Or something like that. Rogue didn't exactly elaborate when I asked for details.

We were at the museum, as the Professor had promised. I was still uncomfortable with the concept of being in a human form and had changed into my German Shepherd form instead; a white wolf would have just been a bit . . . "out there" as Bobby had put it. I was all too willing to go along with it, since anything was better than being human and having people, especially males, stare at my chest like it was lunch. Rogue refused to talk to me when I asked her about that as well.

Anyway, I managed to pay attention through most of the lectures that the Professor was giving before I got bored (I already knew most of the things as well since I spent a good chunk of my days reading from the Professor's library at the mansion) and was only too ready to accept Rogue's invitation to what she called the food court. Since we didn't really have a blind person or anything to explain my presence, Rogue just told me that I was to act like a seizure dog, though the Professor was the explanation for why I was allowed on grounds without a harness or a collar or a leash.

It hadn't taken us long to get to the food court (by us, I mean me, Rogue, Bobby, and a boy named John) and to find a table for ourselves. But we hadn't managed to avoid detection for fifteen minutes before these two idiots who smelled like the beginnings of a forest fire started with acid had come up and demanded to use John's lighter. Apparently, John needed to use the lighter to help with his mutation of controlling fire.

The clicking and flickering noise of the lighter being opened and turned on brought me out of my thoughts and I looked up towards the two oafs.

John was looking at the brightly colored flame that the lighter produced before he snapped it shut.

"Sorry, I can't help you there," he drawled, looking towards the boys with a cocky grin.

The first boy started arguing with John when I realized that the second boy was looking at Rogue, making faces. I snarled, hackles raising.

The second boy took a small step back and I huffed in satisfaction, looking back up towards the others. The other boy had managed to take John's lighter, lighting the end of his bad smelling stick. I felt the tension grow in the air and shifted my hind legs underneath my belly, ready to propel forward if need be.

Unfortunately, that's almost exactly what I had to do when John made the fire on the end of the stick flare and spread to the boy. John just stood there laughing before Bobby stood and shot ice at the fire, effectively putting it out. And revealing our presence as mutants.

The boy started to scream and rave, a noise which was quick to annoy me. I growled, standing and moving a bit towards him before I realized that all was silent around me. Everyone in the museum, save for our small group in the food court, was frozen in place. Unnerved by this, I went back towards Rogue, pressing against her legs.

Rogue started forward, looking warily at the frozen humans around us. "Bobby, what did you do?" she asked, her voice quiet.

"I didn't do this," Bobby answered, looking just as awed as his girlfriend as he poked at one of them.

A sudden whirling noise cause me to look over my shoulder to see the Professor wheeling towards us.

"No," he stated once he was within earshot. "I did."

I gave a soft whimper and pinned my ears back, hiding behind Rogue's legs. The Professor looked sternly at us before turning his attention over to the two boys.

"The next time you feel the urge to show off," he started. "Don't."

I whimpered again, lowering myself to the floor and playing my head on my paws, feeling my German Shepherd form slip away into my natural wolf form. The white of my fur almost matched the ice on the face of the startled looking boy on the ground. The fleeting thought of peeing on him occurred to me, but almost instantly thought better of it; we were already in trouble from wandering away from the group and now even more so because we'd caused a scene. I looked towards the Professor, sensing his sudden change of mood as he looked up towards a television screen. A woman's voice came on, talking about a mutant attack on the President in the White House. None of those terms really meant anything to me, but I had a feeling that they meant something to the others, so the tension in the air grew so thick it was almost tangible.

"Maybe we should go, Professor," Scott said, standing just behind him with Jean at his side.

With his eyes still on the screen, the Professor nodded. "Yes," he said. "I do believe that you are right."

_Professor? _I asked timidly. _What's going on?_

The Professor tore his gaze away from the screen, smiling slightly towards me. "Nothing that you should be worrying about, Spirit," he assured me. I relaxed slightly at his words and looked towards the television screen as everyone began to file out of the museum. Though I knew his words were well meant, I was beginning to get a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach; something bad was about to happen. That much I knew.

I turned my icy blue gaze from the television to a massive, stuffed sabertooth tiger, its jaws fixed in a forever ferocious snarl. I wagged my tail towards the prehistoric predator before trotting out after the last of the group, a boy named Artie. He glanced down at me before smiling and sticking his tongue out. I wasn't at all surprised to see that it was the color of a lizard's, all black and blue and forked. I wagged my tail at him like I had the sabertooth cat. He smiled at me again and we both hurried out of the museum after the others. By the time everyone was moving again, we were long gone.

()()()()()()

**Sorry for the wait guys! Had to find X2 on the TV and record it to get the lines right; I'm not even sure if they're exactly right now, but it's a start. Please read and review, and hopefully, I will have the next chapter up sooner than the last two. Thanks!**

**ML out**

**(PS, reviews are greatly appreciated. :))**


	18. Peace and Quiet

**Thanks to those who read the last chapter, favorited this story or me, and followed this story as well. :) ****Reviews would be greatly appreciated. I am incredibly sorry for the looong wait, but I wanted to finish up one of my other fanfics before I continued on with this one. Again, I am really sorry, but now this story has my full attention. :) Please R&R and I hope that you enjoy the latest chapter of Spirit's Life. **

()()()()()()

Once we got back to the mansion after our visit to the museum, I headed up to my room, wanting some time to myself for a little while; being on my own for a month may have been a bit lonely, but I wasn't used to being back around so many people just yet.

I ran a hand through my hair as I opened my door, thinking that I was going to have to get it cut soon. I stepped into my room, a bit surprised at how neat it was; it was much neater than what it had been when I'd left. I gave a small smile as I went over to the window, opening it to let in the fresh air. Even though I'd been back for close to five days, I would still feel a bit claustrophobic with everything all closed up; I even left my door open so I could see who was passing by. As I stood by the window, taking in all the scents that came to me on the breeze, I almost didn't hear the footsteps that entered my room. I whipped around, my lips curling and white streaking my auburn hair as I prepared to shift. Instead, when I saw who it was, I grinned and the white left my hair.

"Hey Sprite," Logan said as he leaned against my doorway.

"Logan!" I cried, racing over to him and wrapping him in a gigantic hug. The burly mutant chuckled and hugged me back.

"How've you been, Sprite?" he asked.

"Well," I replied, pulling back to look at him. He didn't look any different, though he seemed tired and worn. "You seen Rogue and others?"

"I saw Rogue, but not the others. I just got back."

"I got back four days ago. I win!" I chuckled.

Logan frowned slightly. "When did you leave?" he asked.

"A month ago. Long story. I'll explain later," I told him.

"Fair enough."

I smiled, hugging him again. "I missed you." I could almost feel the smile that Logan gave.

"Missed you, too, Sprite."

I removed myself from him and grinned. "Others in Professor's room. Something happened as museum and it has everyone freaked out," I informed him.

Logan frowned again. "I better go talk to Chuck then and figure out what's going on," he said as he gave me a mock salute before heading off to find the rest of the pack. I watched him go before retreating into my room once more, sitting down on my bed and giving a happy sigh. Life was good.

()()()()()()

It was later that afternoon when I found that I had company.

I was enjoying a book about massive creatures called dinosaurs that I'd borrowed from the Professor's library when I heard the door creak open. I looked up from my book, remembering the page number that I was on before shutting it, and turning my gaze to the small mutant that stood at my doorway. It was Heather, the young mutant Rogue said could control shadows and talk those in the eternal hunting grounds.

"Yes?" I asked, cocking my head slightly to the side in curiosity at the young pup.

"Are you a dog?" she asked in turn.

I shook my head. "I'm not a dog, pup," I told her gently, mindful that if she could talk to the spirits, they would more than likely protect her if they could; being nonthreatening would probably be a good idea for now. "I am a wolf."

"Artie said that you were a dog," Heather said with a small pout.

I sighed and rose from my bed in one graceful movement. "I am not a dog," I repeated. "This is a dog."

I moved down onto all fours and allowed my German Shepherd form to take over my features. I watched Heather for a few moments before speaking.

"_And this is a wolf," _I told her in thought-speech, letting my fur become lighter, my legs longer, my feet and head larger, until I was standing in my wolf form.

"Wolf," Heather repeated. "Not a dog."

I nodded my head as I changed back into my human form. "Correct," I told her, sitting back down on my bed. The young pup came into my room, clutching a stuffed animal to her chest. It took be a second to realize that it was a red fox.

"You like foxes?" I asked. The girl was quick to nod her head.

"Yes. They are my favorite," she said. She hesitated and looked boldly at me, meeting my icy blue eyes with her dark grey ones. "Can you change into a fox?"

I smiled gently; I was beginning to really like the strong-willed pup. "Yes, I can," I replied, getting off of my bed once more. As soon as my feet touched the ground, they began to thin and shorten. I fell onto all fours, giving a low groan of pain as the change overtook me. I hadn't done a fox yet, so it was a bit painful, but not unbearably so. Soon enough, I shook out my scarlet red fur, looking at Heather with intelligent blue eyes.

Heather gave a grin of happiness, coming over and wrapping her arms around my thick, white ruff. "You're so pretty," she said. I felt the warmth of love and pride flow through me and I sat proudly, licking the pup with a small pink tongue. Heather giggled and finally released me. A knock on the door caught both of our attentions.

It was Jean.

"What are you two up to?" the redhead asked with a faint smile.

"We're just playing, Miss Jean," Heather said.

"Well, you should be in class, little one." Jean came into the room, picking up the young mutant and placing her on her hip. I took note of how Heather's grasp on her stuffed fox never lessened. "Sorry, Spirit. I hope she didn't bother you."

"_Not at all," _I replied as I changed back into my human form for the third time. "In fact, the pup is welcome back anytime. She is a pleasure to talk to."

Jean smiled warmly. "Well, that is good to hear," she said. "I'll just leave you now."

"See you later, Jean," I said as I stood up and sat back down on my bed.

Jean's head popped back into my room. "Oh, I almost forgot. Storm and I are heading out to look into the attack on the White House, and Scott and the Professor are going to go visit Magneto. Logan's in charge until we get back," she informed me.

I gave a small nod of my head. "Understood," I said. Jean smiled and gave a small wave before she left with Heather, who was now talking excitedly about her class to the older mutant. I chuckled and went back to reading, glad of the peace and quiet that seemed to surround the mansion.

If only I knew.

()()()()()()

**I know you guys will be able to figure out what the next chapter is all about, so the more reviews I get, the faster I'll be able to get it up! ;) Thanks and I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter! **


	19. Capture

**Thanks to those who read the last chapter, favorited this story or me, and followed this story as well. :) ****Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thanks to HextheDaydreamer and laurenrulez1 for your reviews; they mean a lot. Please R&R and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men, but I do own Spirit.**

**Spirit: Are we at the good part yet?**

**Me: Yes, we are.**

**Spirit: Finally! It took you long enough. **

**Me: *glares* I've been busy.**

**Spirit: Just get on with it already.**

**Me: *grumbles under breath***

**Spirit: What was that?**

**Me: Just get into the story where you belong.**

()()()()()()

Later that night, I went down into the kitchen, stomach growling.

I was in my cat form, pacing the countertops as I looked for something to eat, when Bobby came into the kitchen. My pale grey ears flicked forward to look at the young male, my tail twitching behind me. I watched silently as he went into the freezer and took out some ice cream. I cocked my head curiously; Rogue had tried to explain to me what ice cream was once, but had given up after a while since I asked too many questions. Apparently, humans took the milk from cows and put it through this whole process to make it sweet and then freeze it, and sometimes people would add other foods to the ice cream to make it taste different. I think Rogue gave up when I kept asking why humans didn't just drink milk.

Anyway, I leapt from the counter onto the little island in the center of the kitchen, coming over to Bobby.

"_What flavor is that?" _I asked, pink nose twitching delicately as I sniffed at it.

Bobby jumped slightly at my intrusion before sticking his spoon into the carton and pulling out a large chunk. "Here," he said instead. "Try it."

Hesitantly, I flick my small tongue out and lick at the cold stuff. The familiar taste of chocolate coated my tongue and I give a small purr, finishing off the rest of the bite. Bobby chuckles, getting up to get another spoon.

"It's more satisfying as a human," he told me, to which I perched on the edge of the island counter and changed into my human form, taking claim of the spoon I'd licked.

"Fair enough," I said, getting myself another scoop. This went on for a while, Bobby and I sharing the chocolate ice cream in content silence. I looked up when I smelled a familiar scent of cigars.

Logan came into the kitchen and, at the sight of the two of us, rolled his eyes. "Doesn't anyone sleep around here?" he grumbled, going to the refrigerator and looking into its contents.

"I was hungry," I told the burly mutant, sliding off of the counter and padding lightly over to the sink to place my spoon in it. Before I left the kitchen, I looked over my shoulder at Bobby. "Thanks for the ice cream."

"No prob," the young man replied and looked over at Logan as he asked where the beer was.

I chuckled and left before I could hear his reply, shifting into my cat form once again as I moved down the silent hallways. Now that I was hyped up on sugar, I padded through the abandoned corridors to explore and just to enjoy the silence.

That's when I realized that something wasn't right.

I froze in the middle of a hallway close to the game room, where I could faintly hear the TV playing, hackles lifting and my claws unsheathing. I hunkered down in the shadows, trying to figure out what was unnerving me so much. My tail twitched anxiously as I saw lights flickering outside the windows, giving a faint hiss. I heard the TV turn down low and I could suddenly hear the crackling of branches outside before the lights that had been outside were suddenly inside.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw movement as a young pup, though not as young as Heather, come out from the game room, his eyes large behind a pair of glasses.

"Hello?" he called experimentally.

I could only watch as men suddenly appeared, coming around the corner of the hallway. The man in the lead looked at the boy, a large gun in his hand. I gave a loud hissing screech, tail lashing angrily, when the gun gave a soft pffh noise and the boy fell to the ground, three needles protruding from his neck. The guns were suddenly trained on me and I hissed again.

"It's only a cat," one of the men said. "Keep going."

I stayed where I was for a while until they had all passed, one taking the boy with them. I hissed for a third time as I changed into my human form. I kept to the shadows, starting back towards the kitchen. I had to warn Logan.

And then, all hell broke loose.

A loud, piercing scream came from upstairs, and I landed on the floor, covering my ears. I could faintly hear glass shattering and the pounding of feet. Lights flashed all over the place, and I could have sworn that I heard the whomping of helicopter blades just outside. The scream suddenly cut off and I lunged to my feet, sprinting down the hallway.

"Logan!" I screamed. "Logan!"

The burly mutant came running from the kitchen, the scent of blood coming from his hands. I ran to him and wrapped him in a hug.

"Logan, what's going on?" I asked, voice quavering.

"The mansion's under attack," he growled, looking around. "Find the others and get them out of here. Do you know Colossus?" I nod, remembering the large, Russian boy well.

"Good. I want you to take the kids to him; he knows a way out through the tunnels."

I nod again and take off back down the hallway, falling onto all fours as I shifted mid-stride. Scents of fear and anger washed over me as I ran up the stairs, a stain of white against the darkness of the mansion. A few times, I came upon soldiers in the hallways and I leapt at them with a savage eagerness, the smell of blood being spilt bringing my more feral instincts to the surface. I don't remember much of that night, just the stench of blood and the taste of warm flesh in my mouth. I was dimly aware of going into the students' rooms and getting them out while the guards were distracted, noises of another fight coming from downstairs; it sounded like Logan was getting his revenge on those who had dared to enter his home as well. After what seemed like hours, but in reality was only minutes, I managed to herd a good handful of students down into the halls, where I found Colossus, a large young man with a lot of muscle and smelling like metal, getting the kids into a passageway that was hidden within the walls, away from the chaos that raged just down the corridor.

"_Get them out of here,"_ I told him, panting lightly. He looked at me in a bit of shock; I learned later that he was a bit startled to see a white wolf covered in blood, telling him to get the kids out of the mansion. He nodded after a few seconds and looked over his shoulder, where I saw Bobby and Rogue were standing.

"_Where's Logan?" _I asked, giving a small whine as I looked over my own shoulder, trying to spot the burly mutant.

"I don't know," Rogue said. She looked up at Bobby. "We're not leaving him."

Bobby could only nod before he ran down the hallway, Rogue and I hot on his heels. I heard voices up ahead and I slid to a stop, my blood slicked claws trying to find a purchase on the wooden floor. I sank my teeth into the back of Rogue's shirt, alerting her to the presence just ahead. She in turn pulled Bobby back and the three of us poked our heads around the corner.

Logan was standing in the middle of the hallway with his claws out and bloodied, facing off with a man that looked familiar and a handful of soldiers, some holding unconscious students. I gave a quiet snarl, blue eyes blazing with hatred. Rogue hushed me with a gentle touch to my head with a glove covered hand, watching the on goings as I was. I couldn't really tell what was going on, but I did know that the man was aggravated by what the familiar man was saying to him.

Not interested in their conversation, I looked over at the students that the soldiers held. A small whine escaped as I noted the familiar faces before it turned into a snarl when I realized that I knew one of the students better than all the others. It was Heather, held like a sack of potatoes over a soldiers back. Before I could stop myself, I stalked forward, looking a lot like a hellhound with my fur matted with blood and my eyes holding a wild, intelligent light. Rogue tried to stop me, but I slid out of her grasp like oil in water.

The gaze of the soldiers and the familiar men turned to look at me as I approached, looking three times my normal size with my fur standing on end as it was. The familiar man, who had dark short hair and a goatee with glasses, looked incredibly startled to see me before his features were twisted into a feral grin.

"Well, well, well," he said, hands clasped behind his back. "So this is what became of Experiment 54B. I should have known she'd be found by your precious school. She's quite the interesting specimen is she not?"

Logan frowned slightly and his gaze flickered down to me, but my mind wasn't on him. It was on the man who I now knew had kept me imprisoned for all those years. My snarl deepened into a growl fierce enough that a few of the soldiers took a step back.

"Get back," Logan growled back towards me. "Go with the others."

Stubbornly, I shook my head and returned my gaze to the man who'd been behind the experiments that made me who I was today. I was shaking, my rage was so fierce. I finally couldn't keep it up anymore and I shifted into my human form. The man's eyes lit up in shock and delight.

"You finally changed forms," he said breathlessly.

"Go to hell," I spat, fists clenched hard enough that my fingernails cut into my palms, which quickly healed.

"This is remarkable," the man said, still in awe. I snarled, shifting back into my wolf form to get the message through, bloodstained fangs glinting in the light of the flashlights the soldiers had. And then, I lunged forward, heading towards the soldier that held Heather. I wasn't going to let them hurt the young pup.

There were shouts of surprise and the blasting of guns as I moved, though none found their mark.

"Get her!" the man shouted. "Get her now!"

I felt a few of the needles pierce my skin, but my healing abilities got rid of them easily, though I felt a bit dizzy before the sedatives wore off. I could hear Logan shouting before it was muffled, Bobby having formed an ice wall between us and them. I was glad that they would get away. Besides, it would give me a chance to look after those who were to be taken to who knew where.

"_I'll be alright, Logan," _I thought to him, hoping that he got my message. "_Go with the others. Find Jean and all of them. I'll look after them."_

I looked once at the ice wall and at the explosives that a few of the soldiers placed against it to blow it up. I could just see Logan on the other side, Bobby pulling his arm to get him to go. I swear that I saw Logan nod his head once to me before he ran off with the other two, disappearing down the hallway. Once they were out of sight, I turned my attention back to the fight.

I snarled at the soldiers that approached, having lost the one that had held Heather. I looked out the closest window, feeling the warmth of the full moon.

_Protect us all, Moon Goddess, _I thought, once again returning my attention to the soldiers. _Keep us safe._

The next time the needles pierced my skin, I feinted to lose consciousness and dropped to the floor with a thud.

"Finally," the man grumbled. I could tell that he was frustrated at having lost the others. "At least we have seven of them. Now, get them out of here before they wake up. Especially Experiment 54B; she was made to be the most deadliest killer alive. I won't know the extent of her abilities until further testing, so be careful with her and don't let her wake up."

"Yessir," came a chorus of replies, and I felt my body being picked up before I was carried outside to one of the helicopters and taken away to who knew where.

I just hoped that I had made the right decision in staying behind.

()()()()()()

**Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter of Spirit's Life! Please read and review! **


	20. Held Hostage

**Thanks to those who read the last chapter, favorited this story or me, and followed this story as well. :) ****Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thanks to everyone who reviewed; they mean a lot. Please R&R and enjoy. Sorry for the long wait, but school takes up quite a bit of time now. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men, but I do own Spirit.**

()()()()()()

I was bored.

We'd been in the helicopter for a couple of hours now, me still feigning consciousness. I'd pretended to wake up once, just to see how the soldiers would react; it was actually quite hilarious.

All of the soldiers had leapt on top of me at the same time, thinking that they had me "pinned down". I let them think what they wanted, just to let them feel better about themselves. After one of them jabbed a sedative into my neck, I feinted unconsciousness again. Now, I was bored out of my mind. I didn't want to play with the soldiers anymore- the sedatives may not have effected me much, but I didn't like being stuck with needles when I didn't have to be- and everyone was pretty quiet for the duration of the ride, so I couldn't eavesdrop. I did hear the name Alkali Lake mentioned a couple of times, so I assumed this was where we were heading. I finally just slipped into a light doze, not able to do much else.

I was jolted from my doze when I felt the helicopter lowering itself towards what had to be a landing pad. I almost open my eyes and look up, but stop myself just in time. I wait for another ten minutes as the helicopter lands and the humming of metal underneath me fades. I feel someone grab my scruff and pull me from the helicopter, passing me off to someone else to held me a bit more gently. I forced myself to stay limp, glad that this person was smart enough not to squeeze my stomach; though seeing someone have the same reaction as Sabertooth had when I'd vomited on him would have made my day.

I felt the change in temperature from cold to warm as I was moved from outside to inside a building. I was unable to stop my nose from twitching as the smell of medical supplies, fear, blood, and hatred assaulted me. From my time at the mansion with the other mutants, I'd nearly gotten past my fear of anything medical thanks to Jean. Now, being back in the place that had taken me years to escape from in the first place brought all the horrible memories back. I was nearly about to leap out of the arms that held me when I was lowered into what had to be some kind of cage in the shape of a tube. I struggled to my feet after touching the bottom, pretending to be disoriented and woozy. I shook myself out, my fur feeling tight and itchy from where the blood had dried and stiffened. I shook myself again and looked up. The cage was in the shape of a large cylinder, going quite a ways away into the ground. I'd be able to fly out as a bird or something, no problem. My thoughts on that changed when the six students that the soldier's had captured were lowered into the enclosure with me.

"How much you want to bet the wolf'll eat them?" one of the soldiers sneered as he lowered one of the young pups down into the tube. The other soldier chortled.

"Fifty," he said, holding out a hand.

"Deal," the other one said, shaking on it. I snarled up at both of them, moving into the few shadows that surrounded the sides of the enclosure. In exchange for my snarl, the first soldier spat down, his saliva plopping down on my nose. I shook my head viciously, ignoring his cruel laughter; I'd remember him when I escaped.

It took about thirty minutes for everyone to be lowered into the hole. Once the soldiers had placed the lid on top of the cylinder, we were thrown into darkness for a few seconds before lights came on along the sides. A few of the pups were starting to awaken, the others still dead to the world. I stayed close to Heather, laying down next to her as I gave myself a thorough grooming; I didn't want to freak anyone out with my bloodstained appearance. By the time I finished, all the pups were awake. Two of them began crying. Two others tried to slam themselves against the walls, but fell back with cries as they were given harsh electrical shocks. The rest just sat in shock on the floor, some huddling up by themselves and others huddling together around me.

It was cold in the cell, and most of the pups were in thin nightclothes, wrapping themselves up with their blankets. I did my best to keep everyone warm; Heather made her own place huddled under my belly fur, whimpering to herself about there being "too many voices". I didn't hear anything, but I had a feeling I knew what she was talking about; this wasn't the best place for a death-speaker to be. All in all, we were all miserable and scared.

I knew that someone would be coming for us soon, but I didn't dare to voice my thoughts. The pups were scared enough as it was, and I didn't want to scare them anymore than they already were. I did, however, stay in my wolf form. I could have changed into something larger, like a polar bear, but I would take up too much space. I practiced with my thought-speech more, though. I projected my thoughts to the kids, sometimes all at once and other times just a couple at a time. I would give words of encouragement or tell a funny story about what had happened to me when I'd left for a month. I even tried to sing to them, but the soldiers above had slammed the butts of their guns against the top of the cell to get me to shut up. So, I sang to them in the language of the wolves through my thoughts, attempting to give as much comfort as I could. After what felt like hours, all the pups had fallen into a light sleep. I stayed awake to guard my little packmates, though it was getting harder and harder to do so. I found myself dozing off more than once, always jerking awake with my hackles raised and lips peeling away from my fangs in a snarl. Then, I would soothe the pups around me that had been awoken by the jerk before I'd go back to watching over them.

I was in the middle of one of my dozes when there was a sound that made me raise my head and snarl viciously, waking up the lighter sleepers in our small group. The hatch opened.

I rose slowly to my feet, standing protectively over the young pups of the group. A few of the older pups rose with me, trembling with fear, but had their fists clenched and determination shining in their eyes. A heavily gloved hand reached down with a pole, and I knew immediately who they were after.

"_Come and get me," _I snarled into their thoughts before I lunged for the hand, closing my powerful jaws over the leather. It was laughably easy to crunch the bones underneath the leather, the screaming of the scientist urging my primal side into shaking my head, doing the maximum amount of damage possible. Though I didn't taste any blood and my fangs didn't actually penetrate the glove, I was still able to gain joy out of crushing his hand. I felt the wire loop at the end of the pole tighten around my hind legs, another one capturing my front. I was pulled from the pit in the ground and I released the leather glove, blue eyes shining with hatred as I snapped at anyone within reach. I could hear the cries of the young pups still in the pit below me and, like a mother protecting her cubs, I rose to my feet, ready to die for those kids. Unfortunately, I was yanked right back down onto my side by the poles, three soldiers falling onto my side in an attempt to hold me hostage. I snarled, too angry to get a form into my mind to shift. The Professor had warned me that that was my greatest weakness. He'd told me that I needed to learn how to shift even under great duress, especially when it was emotional; I hadn't listened and now I was paying the price for it as the soldiers dragged me away across the floor towards what I knew had to be the labs.

()()()()()()

**Dun dun dun! Spirit is back in the hands of those she escaped. Any ideas on what may happen next? ;) Review and tell me what you think! Until next time, ML out! **


	21. Is All Lost?

**I will start by saying that I am very, very, very, very, very sorry for making you guys wait this long. Things have been incredibly hectic with school and just life in general. Thank you to all of those who have reviewed, favorited, etc.; they made my day. :) Here is the next - long awaited - chapter of Spirit's Life.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Spirit and other OC characters**

()()()()()()

I don't remember all that much of what happened. Last thing I remembered was being dragged into the labs and then being held down as something was put on the back of my neck, right at the base of my skull. I remember screaming as a burning sensation spread throughout my entire body. Other than that, I wasn't exactly such what happened. The next thing I know, I'm being released by the scientists. I try to run, but I can't. My paws stay rooted to the floor.

"The serum worked on Experiment 54B?" a man asked, coming to stand in front of me. He was the same man from earlier, short black hair and goatee and a bit portly, if you asked me.

"It did, Mr. Stryker," another man answered. "It'll listen to any command given; it should at least."

I snarled. At least, I tried to snarl. My lips stayed in place as I watched the man that the others were calling Stryker. I started to panic, wondering what was going on. I tried to move, twitch my tail, move my eyes, anything! I tried to snarl, to growl, to howl until I lost my voice. But nothing happened. I was a prisoner within my own body.

"Good," Stryker replied, coming to crouch in front of me. I hoped my hatred showed in my eyes, though by now, I doubted it. "54B, I command that you shift into your human form."

My mind resisted his order, but my body didn't. I flinched slightly when I did shift, my body already sore and stiff as it was. I felt like I was an observer in the body I was now in, no longer able to control even how I blinked. Stryker didn't seem to care about my inner turmoil, licking his lips slightly when he saw me in my human form. I was thankful for the black suit I had on, not liking the lustful look in his eyes.

"Beautiful," Stryker breathed. "It is absolutely marvelous. 54B, can you shift into anything else?"

I wanted to say "no", but my mouth opened and answered "yes". Stryker clasped his hands in front of him in joy. "Oh, this is marvelous indeed. What else can you shift into, my dear?"

"Everything," I heard myself answer. "Every DNA that you put into me."

"Show me," Stryker commanded. I had no choice but to obey. For hours, I shifted for him, showing him all that I could do. I couldn't even scream when he had me change into things that I had never changed into before, like birds and sea mammals. He seemed to take great pleasure in listening to my bones snapping and my muscles tearing, sounds that even the other scientists winced at.

"Can you feel it?" Stryker asked after I'd shifted into a sea lion.

'I feel everything,' I replied with my thoughts, my voice monotone.

"Good," he replied. "Good."

It went on for more hours, until I couldn't shift anymore. I wasn't even frightened when I couldn't shift anymore; I was just glad that it was over. I collapsed on my stomach, back in my wolf form. Stryker just smiled down at me gleefully before turning to look at a man that had been standing in the corner, one I hadn't even noticed until then.

"Reed," he said. "I charge you as 54B's handler. Make sure that you don't damage it."

The man, Reed, saluted towards Stryker. "Yessir," he answered before coming over to me. He kicked me in the ribs. "Get up." I was forced to my paws by my own body, swaying slightly. "Now heel and come."

I am not a dog! I wanted to scream, but my thoughts remained silent. I limped after my new "master", unable to do anything else. Right then and there, I swore to myself that I was going to kill every last man in this hellhole if it killed me.

()()()()()()

Five days.

It took five days for the serum to begin to fade. Five days that I had to be a guinea pig for the scientists. My "handler" brought me to them every day so that they could run tests. They wanted to create more like me. They wanted an army of mutants that would kill mutants.

Every night, after all the testing was done, I attempted to fight the serum that held my body hostage. It burned and fought back against me, bending me to its will. I wasn't going to give up, but I couldn't find anyway to physically or mentally fight the serum. When I finally made some progress - I'd managed to snarl at a blank wall after fighting against the serum for three hours - five days had passed. I couldn't have been happier. I didn't know if that they would try to dose me with the serum again; I really, really hoped not.

I hadn't been able to see the children since I'd been taken out of the pit that we had shared. I worried constantly about them, especially Heather. I didn't trust that the men weren't going to harm them. At least I had one thing going for me; Stryker hadn't been around for the past couple of days. He said that he was leaving to see an old friend. I didn't think I wanted to know who that old friend was.

()()()()()()

I was laying down next to Reed's bunk, my seventh day of being held captive, still struggling against the serum. I'd just gone through yet another round of tests, and my body ached. My once thick fur had thinned out and had become ragged and dull. I'd lost weight rapidly, my ribs beginning to press against my sides already. My other forms weren't any better, all tired and ragged looking. Reed didn't take any pity on me, kicking me in the ribs when he felt like it and abusing me in other ways, too. I flicked my ears back when I thought of what he did to me when I was in my human form, unable to do anything. The serum was beginning to wear off more rapidly, and I was able to do simple things, like blinking and flicking my ears and moving my tail. Other than that, I was still an obedient little lapdog.

My thoughts were interrupted when Reed kicked me in the ribs, his way of telling me to follow him. I got to my feet and followed after him towards the hanger. When he stopped walking, so did I, sitting down next to him as he'd forced me to do. I still wanted to bite him, to run, to kill them all, but the serum burned under my skin anytime I even seemed to think of doing it.

I kept myself completely still as Reed saluted towards Stryker, who was coming off of the helicopter that had just finished landing, the blades rotating lazily through the air.

"How is 54B?" he asked as he approached.

"Well," Reed answered as Stryker looked at my ragged appearance.

"Could look a bit better, but it's its power I want, not its looks."

"Did you get what you went for?" Reed asked.

"I did," Stryker answered, motioning for the soldiers to bring someone forward.

My heart leapt into my throat when I saw Scott hanging limply between two soldiers and an unconscious Professor being wheeled down the ramp. Things had just gotten a whole lot worse.

()()()()()()

**Thanks for reading! Sorry it's a bit short, but I'm just trying to get back into the swing of things. Please review, as they make my day! Hopefully, I will be faster in getting these chapters up! Thanks again for reading!**

**ML out **


	22. Going Home

**Thank you to all of those who have reviewed, favorited, etc.; they made my day. :) So sorry for the long wait, but I should be able to get a few chapters up depending on how many reviews I get. *cough cough* hint hint *cough cough***

**Disclaimer: I only own Spirit and other OC characters**

()()()()()()

I may a horrid mistake.

I don't know what I did, but the soldiers at the compound found out that the serum was beginning to fade; I think it was the way I reacted to them bringing in the Professor and Scott being brought in. Either way, they used a stronger serum. The last thing I actually remember was being brought into the room and seeing Scott strapped to a chair. Realizing that I'd been found out, I'd tried to run, which I think was my cutting the guillotine. I was too weak after my time with Reed, and they caught me easily. I remember a burning sensation in the back of my neck, and then . . . nothing.

I think that the serum they used this time didn't even let me keep my mind. I remember nothing, except flashes. Like patrolling the grounds with Reed, Reed forcing me to mate with him (I was glad I didn't remember most of that, though), and, of course, more tests.

()()()()()()

I'm starting to remember things. Sirens and flashes of someone on a screen. A mutant, maybe? He looked familiar, and he had claws. Who was he? I remember a flash of red hair, too. Do I know those people?

()()()()()()

I groan, feeling my head hit something hard. My body feels numb and cold.

"Spirit? Spirit, get up!"

_Who's Spirit? _I think groggily, unable to get my paws up under me.

"Spirit! GET. UP!" The orders rang through the air and through my brain.

I groan again, and start when I feel hands going under my wasted body. I slowly shake my head, trying to get my bearings, as I'm lifted to my paws. As soon as I did that, everything came rushing back. The labs. The children. The serum.

Familiar scents assault my nose, and I see green eyes staring into mind. Jean.

I whine happily, licking Jean's face, as I managed to keep to my feet. Another scent came to me, and I saw Scott. I whined again, tail wagging slowly.

'_What happened?' _I managed to ask.

"You and Scott were both brainwashed," Jean answered, standing up with a wince, Scott helping her. "You and some other man attacked me; I managed to kill him and knock you out when Scott came. I guess a good knock to your head is what you needed to . . . recalibrate, for a better word."

I took note of the injury to Jean's leg, and I gave a cry of distress when I saw the teeth marks on her arm. My teeth marks.

"It's alright, Spirit, I'll be fine," Jean said with a pained smile. That didn't make me feel any better.

I was still trying to get my bearings back, my head pounding, as I followed Scott and Jean through the compound. I could faintly hear sirens, though my ears felt like they were packed with cotton.

"The dam walls are breaking," Jean said suddenly, eyes wide. Scott cursed and we hurried along, though Jean couldn't move very fast with her leg and arm injury. We didn't make it far before Scott and Jean collapsed to the ground, clutching as their heads and crying out in pain. I was quick to follow. It was like a pin was being driven through my brain, inch by inch. I writhed as the sound seemed to travel through my very being, like it was being torn apart. For the first time in all my years of living, I felt like I was truly about to die. Then, as suddenly as it began, it stopped. I waited, shaking on the ground, to make sure that the sound was actually gone. When it didn't come back, I crawled over to Jean and Scott, who were slowly got to their feet. I didn't know what was happening, but I did know that I wanted out of that place. Right now.

I shifted into my human form, refraining from crying out as I did so; my body was in so much pain that I almost didn't feel it anymore. I hobbled over to Jean's other side, supporting her other side as I helped her out into open air, ready to be out.

The cold, icy mountain air chilled my lungs, freeing my mind of it's cotton jail cell. I looked around at my surroundings for the first time in days. The ground was covered in snow and pine trees, giving a pleasant smell to the air, despite the demon hellhole that resided underneath. There was also a large grey dam that looked to be leaking, water pressing against cracks in the wall.

"That not good," I said aloud, my voice harsh and scratchy.

"No, it's not," Scott replied flatly, hurrying us away from the compound. Another familiar scent caught my nose, and I turned my head to see the others rushing from the hellhole.

I was trembling, I was so excited and relieved to see that everyone was alright. I could even see little Heather, clutching to Storm's leg as they ran towards us. My heart dropped a bit when I didn't see Logan, panic starting to reemerge.

"Where Logan?

Jean looked up tiredly, bringing her wounded arm close to her chest as her eyes went a bit glazed. "He's with Stryker," she said, her voice soft. I whined softly, following her gaze. "He's coming now."

I couldn't restrain myself from waiting any longer. I left Jean with Scott and Storm, and some other guy who was blue and had a tail, leaving them to discuss something about a helicopter not being there.

"Logan!" I cried, plowing into him, though making sure not to make him knock the pup in his arms. Artie, if I remembered correctly.

"Sprite," he said, startled, before he pulled me close. "Damn it, Sprite, don't you ever do anything like that again, you hear me?"

I nodded, crying silently as I listened to the strong heartbeat under my head. "I sorry," I told him. "Had to help pups. Could not leave pups."

"I know, Sprite," he said gently before nudging me upright. "Come on, we have to get to the helicopter before that dam breaks."

I cocked my head to the side in confusion. "What helicopter?" I asked, shambling after the father figure in my life.

"You mean to tell me that the damn helicopter is gone?!" Logan asked, surprisingly not shouting. He hurried over to the others, leaving me to limp behind.

When I did manage to catch up, Logan was arguing with the others. I didn't pay attention to what was being said; my head still felt like it was full of cotton, though it wasn't as bad as it had been a earlier; still had a killer of a headache though. I suddenly looked towards the sky, feeling the vibration in the air. The arguments cut off as everyone turned their attention skyward, towards the X-Jet. I smiled happily, knowing that we would finally be going home.

We watched as the X-Jet spun and twisted in the air before coming to land jarringly on the ground. Even I flinched at the harsh impact, but I wasn't shy when it came to going towards it, somehow managing to move faster than the others, and was the first one to get onto the jet; I guess adrenaline helps when you want to move fast, even with a body that was barely supporting my weight. The ramp opened, and I shifted back into my wolf form before I scampered on board, though I wrinkled my nose at the stench of sweat and fear. I was practically wriggling in excitement, not caring what else was going on; I was going home. I just lavished in the moment, waiting for everyone to get on so that we could go. I was ready to lay in bed and sleep, and sing my wild song, and play with the pups, and be with Heather, and spend time with the other X-Men.

I was so caught up in the fact that I was going home, that I failed to notice how tense and upset the others were. I cocked my head to the side, wondering what was wrong. From the fractures of sentences I was able to make out, the engines wouldn't start. I whined quietly, looking towards the dam. The grey rock was fracturing faster, bigger gushes of water coming out and splashing on the ground. My ears pinned back, and I went to sit by the Professor, who looked to be a bit out of it. I licked his hand gently, and was rewarded with his finger twitching to touch my ear.

I looked up suddenly when something brushed against my mind, like a gentle caress over my pounding head. I cocked my head to the side again, looking towards the Professor. He didn't seem to be the one that was in my head though. I flicked my ears back and licked his hand once more before standing up, heading towards the ramp when I caught a flash of red hair.

It was Jean, limping away from the jet.

I flicked my ears towards her and started after her, thinking that she'd been the one to brush against my mind. I heard the Professor saying something and then stunned silence, but I ignored them. I felt like I was under the effects of the serum again, like my body wasn't my own. I was swaying on my paws by the time I managed to get to Jean's side, painfully shifting into my human form.

'_Go back, Spirit.'_

I wasn't surprised when I heard Jean in my head. "No," I said. "Pack. I don't leave pack behind."

I felt my body start to float, and I knew Jean was going to force me back to the plane. "No!" I cried out, struggling. Something was happening to Jean. Her scent changed, and she was acting weird.

'_Go back, Spirit.' _Her telekinesis was shoving against me, even as she raised a hand towards the wall. The same hand she was using to push me back was also powering the jet; I could hear the whirling of the engines as they restarted.

"No!" I cried again and I threw all of my emotions at Jean. With her mind open, she was bombarded with my feelings of love and sorrow and protectiveness. I felt like part of this was my fault; I'd wounded Jean after all. I felt the telekinesis hold on me weaken and I rushed forward as the dam broke.

Jean gasped, bracing herself as she held back the water that was rushing towards us, the jet slowly rising in the air. I knew that the end was coming, and I could face that. Unlike when we'd been in the compound, with that sound trying to kill me, I wasn't afraid to die anymore. I limped over to Jean, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Together," I told her. "Not leave pack behind." I could feel the emotions radiating off of Jean, and I tightened my grip, giving her strength.

"I'm sorry," Jean said, tears running down her face. "This is the only way." She didn't break eye contact with the water as it rushed around us, a cocoon forming around the jet and ourselves. The jet was almost all the way into the air now. I tried not to listen to the screams of anguish coming from inside the jet.

I felt tears running down my own eyes, and I closed my eyes. Heat and energy cascaded down my arm and shoulder as it stayed in contact with Jean, spreading throughout my entire body. I felt something wrapping around me, a powerful energy that I couldn't even begin to fathom. I couldn't watch as Jean shoved the jet the rest of the way into the skies, and the roar of water was all that I heard as ten thousand tons of water crashed on top of the two of us.

My last thought was that I wasn't going home.

()()()()()()

**I bet that was a bit of a tearjerker for you guys. I am sorry for the rush in the beginning, what I wanted to hurry up with finishing the second X-Men movie; plus, I forgot a lot of the second movie. Don't judge! Please. ;)**

**Anyway, I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter of Spirit's Life! Please R reviews make my day! Thanks for everything! :D Btw, the more feedback and reviews I get, the faster the next chapter! Yes, I'm evil, but that's what writers do, and yes, there is going to be a next chapter. There is a third X-Men movie, right? ;)**

**ML out**


	23. Reborn

**Thank you to all of those who have reviewed, favorited, etc.; they made my day. :) So, two chapters in a week! Man I'm on a roll! Probably from those reviews I got. ;) Special thanks to HextheDaydreamer, Tiryn, and laurenrulez1 for your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Spirit and other OC characters**

()()()()()()

I was warm.

My only thoughts as I sat suspended in my own mind, unfeeling. I did a lot of organizing in my own mind, straightening things up and getting things straight. It was actually kind of fun. I wasn't aware of anything, just the fact that I was warm and safe. And bored.

It took me a while to organize my thoughts, but I wish it had taken me longer. At least then, I would have had something to do. If this was what the eternal hunting grounds was supposed to be like, then I wanted out. It was so _boring. _But I was able to get a better assessment of myself. I managed to go through my own arsenal of DNA, figuring out what exactly it was that the scientists had placed into my own DNA. It was quite a broad array of creatures, though there weren't any repeats. For example, I could only shift into one breed of horse and one species of frog; apparently my dog form of a German Shepherd was the only one I had as well. Every creature that I did have, however, was adapt in some form of weaponry. My horse form was a black warhorse; I hadn't gotten that far in my studies in the Professor's library, so I couldn't tell the breed. The frog that I had was a poison dart frog. I had a couple of insects, but they included a wasp and a black widow spider. Everything either had poison or was large and powerful. As for the rare ones, like my sabertooth form, there weren't very many. As far as I could tell, I had the sabertooth tiger and some big scaly, lizard thing that I had seen pictures of, but couldn't think of the name of to save my life. Oh, and I had some flying reptile, too, with leathery wings and a freaky bill, but I couldn't pronounce it's name.

I don't know how long I've been in this limbo state; I was getting really tired of continuously going through my forms in my head, learning their strengths and weaknesses. There is one good thing that came out of being in limbo, though. There was this voice that kept talking to me. It sounded familiar, like I knew who it was, but it also sounded unfamiliar. Like a familiar voice that had been distorted. It would talk about little random things, like rebirth and fire and power. It kind of creeped me out at times, but it helped remind me of who I was; I just wish that it would tell me where I was. I knew I was in some kind of cocoon maybe; it was warm and comforting, like I said earlier, but that didn't help me discern if I was in limbo or anything.

I'm beginning to like that little voice.

()()()()()()

The voice was whispering to me again. Something about a phoenix. It kept saying that word over and over again; I think that that's its name. Phoenix talked to me more now; I let it. It was nice, saying that it had saved me because it had sensed something special in me. But what had it saved me from? Phoenix was still too new for me to really answer it nor did I really want to talk to it. I was content just to listen to its voice; it gave me something to do besides sleep and think.

More time has been passing, though I don't notice much anymore. I miss home.

()()()()()()

Something's happening.

I felt it when Phoenix started acting all weird. It kept shifting and getting anxious. Or was it excitement? I roused myself enough to instinctively look around, even though I knew what I would see. Darkness. Just plain darkness. Every now and again, I might see a ripple go through the blackness, but those moments were far and few in between.

The warmth was fading, and that's when I got worried. Though my physical body wouldn't move, I was able to move around mentally. I paced within my own mind, tail tucked between my legs. Phoenix whispered constantly, gibberish mostly, and nothing that I tried to make sense of. I continued to pace.

Phoenix suddenly stopped whispering and everything went incredibly still a quiet, like the limbo area was holding its breath. I stopped pacing.

The world suddenly exploded around me.

()()()()()()

I was suddenly standing. Not in limbo and not in the eternal hunting grounds. I was standing on a rock, in my human form. I looked around, startled. I wasn't dead.

"Jean? Spirit?"

I started, spooked at the sound of a voice, eyes going wide. Scott stood at the other end of the rock, a hand held up to shield his face from some strange light source. I only had to look down to see that the light source was coming from me and Jean, who stood just in front of me. Her hair was longer, and it even seemed even more fiery than it had last time. Her skin was paler, too. When I looked at myself in the same wonder that Jean was when looking at herself, I saw that my hair was also longer, annoyingly so, going down past my butt. It was lighter than before, a normal auburn instead of a darker shade. When I looked at my hands, the skin was pale and flawless. I felt powerful and strong; stronger than I had before I'd gone under the torrential flood with Jean.

"How?" Scott's voice brought me out of my thoughts, and I looked towards him, though I didn't trust my own voice.

"I don't know," Jean said, her voice soft and quiet, looking over herself again before meeting Scott's eyes. I watched as Scott got closer to Jean, touching her. I looked away to give them some privacy, but when I heard Jean saying, "Don't worry. I can control it", I turned my attention back to them. I tensed when I saw Jean taking off Scott's glasses, his eyes screwed tightly shut, as she talked to him.

"Jean . . . " I warned, my own voice quiet. Even my own voice sounded different and distorted.

"Don't worry," she said again. "Open them." I knew what Scott's eyes could do, and I wasn't comfortable with that fact that he was opening them in front of his mate. Yet, when he did open them, the red beams were being repressed. I watched in fascination as Jean used her telekinesis to keep Scott's eye beams from vaporizing us; I was even more fascinated to see that Scott's eyes were a deep blue. Scott managed to look at Jean for a few moments longer before they started to kiss passionately. I looked away, feeling a warm sensation on my cheeks.

Then, the whispering started again, louder than it had ever been before. I jerked my head up, wondering what had happened to Phoenix. It was whispering in my head again. I looked around for the mysterious voice that had spoken to me in the cocoon, but I couldn't see or scent anything. But something was wrong with Jean; her scent was off.

"Jean!" I started to shout before a sharp noise pierced my brain and everything went dark once more.

()()()()()()

**Dun dun dun! So, it is now the beginning of X-Men: The Last Stand. Will the Phoenix effect Spirit? Will she be at the mercy of Jean? The more reviews, the faster I get these chapters up! Thanks again to HextheDaydreamer (who has her own line of _amazing _stories), Tiryn (who has been an amazing and devoted reviewer), and laurenrulez1 (who I hope to hear again from soon). ;) Thanks guys!**

**ML**


	24. Breakdown

**Thank you to all of those who have reviewed, favorited, etc.; they made my day. :) Another special thanks to those who reviewed, HextheDaydreamer, Tiryn, and laurenrulez1! You guys rock!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Spirit and other OC characters**

()()()()()()

I was really beginning to hate limbo.

It was horrid, having to go back into that little space after being able to scent the air and feel the wind against my skin again. It was torturous. Thankfully, I didn't have to wait in the limbo place for long before my senses came back to me. Except for my sight. I could hear and feel the things around me, but my body still felt like it was as solid as the rocks beneath my body and I couldn't open my eyes. Phoenix had stopped whispering; it had vanished when the sharp noise had come and knocked me out again. What worried me most, though, was that Scott's scent was gone. It was like he'd never been there. I could still smell Jean, but it was faint, like she was somewhere away from me.

I felt like I was stuck under the serum all over again.

()()()()()()

I could hear something funny in the air, like something grinding. It was strange, but then again, a whole lot of strange things had been going on as of late. I could hear something else, too. Footsteps.

I wanted so badly to just get up and be able to see people. I didn't know how long I'd been in that limbo place, and I wanted to see someone familiar. Like the dimwitted mouse who apparently had either left me and Jean here or had just been a figment of our imaginations. Either way, I could hear footsteps. I struggled against the invisible force that held me to the ground, at least wishing for my eyes to open.

"Logan!"

I wanted so badly to get up when the wind changed directions and I could smell Storm and Logan. I would have cried for joy if I'd been able. It sounded like they'd found Jean first, and I hoped that I would be second on that list. Sure enough, I heard the crunching of rock under feet coming towards me.

"Storm! I found Spirit!" Logan shouted, kneeling down next to my still form. I felt him touch my neck, probably feeling for a pulse. "She's alive. They both are." Hands slid under my back and under my knees, lifting me into the air. My head lolled over to the side, resting against Logan's chest. His strong heartbeat against my head made me want to cry as he carried me to what I guess was the X-Jet.

I was finally going home.

()()()()()()

I was laying on a bed now, resting on my back. I could still feel everything around me, especially the things someone had placed over my head. The beeping noise was annoying, too. But, hey, I was home!

The scents were familiar, and I had a feeling that I was in the infirmary. I didn't even care that the area reeked of alcohol; I was just so so so happy to finally be home. Now, if only I could move.

I spent a long while just trying to get myself to move, to do anything. The most I managed was getting my eyes to move underneath my eyelids. I had just managed this when I heard a familiar whirling sound, and I couldn't even jump up to see the Professor that I had so missed. The heavier footsteps behind him signaled Logan's presence as well. They stopped a few feet away, and I deduced that they were standing next to Jean. The Professor suddenly began to talk when Logan asked how this was possible.

"The sheer amount mass of water that collapsed on top of Jean and Spirit should have obliterated them completely. The only explanation for their survival is that Jean's powers wrapped both of them in a cocoon of telekinetic energy," he said. "Spirit probably would have been able to regenerate herself, but since she was touching Jean when the water collapsed on them, it's more than likely that Jean's powers instinctively wrapped around her as well."

"She'll be okay though, right?" Logan asked.

"Jean Grey is one of the only Class 5 mutants that I've ever encountered, her potential practically limitless. Her mutation is seated in the unconscious part of her mind and there is where the danger lays," the Professor said. "When Jean was a little girl, I created a series of psychic barriers to isolate her powers from her conscious mind and, as a result, developed a dual personality."

"What do you mean?" Logan questioned. I could almost hear him crossing his arms; I bet that he was itching for a cigar, too.

"There was the conscious Jean, whose powers were always in her control, and the dormant side, the personality that in our sessions came to call itself the Phoenix," the Professor replied. I could have sworn that my heart stopped. "It's a purely instinctual creature, all desire and joy . . . and rage."

If I'd been able to move, I probably would have been trembling. Phoenix. It had been Jean that had talked to me, not some third person. And, from what the Professor was saying, Phoenix was very powerful. And very dangerous. I could almost hear Phoenix's dark chuckle rumbling through my head.

"Did you know about all of this?" Logan continued to quiz.

"It's unclear how much she knew," the Professor answered. "For more critical is whether the woman in front of us is the Jean Grey we know or the Phoenix, furiously struggling to be free."

_It's the Phoenix! _I wanted to shout, feeling claustrophobic. I needed to warn them, to protect them from the creature that, even though had protected me, was out for blood. I'd been stuck with that creature in my head for who knew how long, and I knew what it wanted. It wanted revenge.

"She looks pretty peaceful to me," the burlier mutant voiced. "And so does Sprite for that matter."

"That's because I'm keeping both of them that way. I'm trying to restore the psychic blocks and cage the beast again. If Spirit has been exposed to the Phoenix as long as I suspect, she could be in just as much danger as Jean; I don't know the effects the Phoenix will have had on Spirit's mind."

I could feel the rage coming off of Logan as he stiffened. "Now you see, when you cage the beast, the beast gets angry," he growled. "You can't do this."

_Let him!_ I thought desperately. _Let him cage it! It'll kill us all!_

In my mental rantings, I lost what the Professor's reply at been, but I did hear Logan turn and stomp out of the infirmary. I could only sit and listen as the Professor worked on Jean's head. After about an hour or so, he leaned back into his chair with a tired sigh. His wheelchair whirled again as he came over to my bedside, touching a hand to my wrist.

"I wish that I could help you, Spirit," he said softly. "I hope that I can help you. Let us just hope that it isn't too late." And then, he left. I could have sworn that I smelled tears when his left, but that couldn't be right. The Professor never cried.

()()()()()()

My mind was a very boring place. I found this out in limbo, and I found it out when I was sitting in the infirmary. My thoughts and different forms had already been organized, and I was horrible at attempting to create mind puzzles for myself. Partially because I didn't know any mind puzzles. I was at least fortunate that Phoenix wasn't talking to me anymore. It had gone silent, and I hoped that that meant the Professor had been successful in blocking and caging it back up again.

I wasn't really pulled from my thoughts as I was distracted when I heard the infirmary doors swing open with as quiet sigh. The scent told me that it was Logan. I felt tension build up in the air, and the hairs on the back of my neck rose. Something big was about to happen.

There was a soft click and I heard Logan's breathing get heavier.

"Jean?" he asked hesitantly.

"Logan?"

Shit.

I struggled against the psychic hold on my mind, desperate to save Logan. Their words were too soft for me to really hear anyway, and I fought and struggled for all I was worth. And then the room started to shake.

I mentally froze, unable to do anything as my own body began to shake and convulse. My limbs spasmed and twisted. The psychic barrier holding me down shattered, and my eyes flew open as my throat began to tighten shut. I brought my hands up, clawing at it.

"Kill me," Jean whispered. "Kill me before I kill someone else."

The Phoenix suddenly took hold in my mind, and Jean's voice changed. "Too late," it hissed before there was a loud crash.

Double shit!

The whispering was frantic in my head, turning to shouts. I forgot about my tightening throat, and clutched at my ears when I felt blood pouring out of them. I couldn't do anything about the blood coming from my eyes and nose, only trying to keep hold of what sanity I had left. There was more crashing and loud noises, Phoenix giving one last triumphant scream, before it left my mind, only whispering, "I will return for you, my sweet," and then my mind shut down completely.

()()()()()()

My senses started coming back to me when calloused hands lifted themselves from my shoulders. My head pounded like someone had been beating on it with a mallet; the rest of my body didn't feel much better.

"I think that was the last of the convulsions," came a deep voice. "Her brain has stopped swelling, but I don't know how much damage the Phoenix did to it before leaving. The girl's lucky to be alive."

"It's because she's a self-healer," came another, more familiar voice. "Though it's slower than what it used to be."

I tried to move, and found myself under a psychic spell again. I'll admit, I panicked. I fought and screamed and shouted for all that I was worth in my head, beating against the barrier that held me under.

_Not again, _I thought as I listened to the machines around me blaring. _Not again!_

"She's . . . fighting me," the Professor said, sounding strained. "She's fighting the barrier. I won't . . . be able to hold it for much longer."

"Do you want me to sedate her?" the deep voice asked, and the clanking of tools came off to the side. My heart rate spiked again, and the machines blared even louder and faster.

"No," the Professor said. "I'm . . . I'm going to release her. Be ready to grab her, Hank, just in case this isn't the Spirit we know."

The barrier I was fighting slowly dissolved, and my mental attacks became physical, my screams became real. I clawed my way off of the bed I'd been placed on, screaming and shouting. My eyesight was blurry, and I launched myself towards the nearest blurry object, ready to attack.

I ignored the shouts of "Spirit, stop!" that were both real and in my head. I just wanted out! The figure I attacked felt hairy and muscular, but I didn't care. My blood ran hot at the thought of being able to gain revenge. I lavished in that feeling, the feeling of power and freedom. I didn't shift, keeping to my human form; it gave me satisfaction to tackle this creature without the help of an animal. However, the creature was also able to pin my arms to my sides, trapping me. Again.

I screamed and thrashed, my skin becoming heated. "Let go!" I shouted when I felt something cool and wet touch my arm before there was a pricking sensation. I felt the sedative slowing down my attacks, numbing my body. I hated that feeling. It felt like I was being trapped again. I screamed, the sound coming from my very soul. I heard glass shatter from the noise and the sedative vanished as my blood heated enough to destroy it. The creature holding me released his grip, and I backed up into a corner, crying and shouting words in my native language, a mixture of Russian and Latin and growling.

"Back up! Let her be!"

"Logan, she's dangerous!"

"Remember what I said?" Logan had to shout to be heard over my own screams. "The beast gets angry when it's caged. She's freaking out because you tried to cage her."

There was a faint snick sound and then footsteps. "Sprite?"

I snarled, uncaring that I was still in my human form. The unnatural heat was still flowing over my body as I watched another blurry figure come towards me. It was deathly quiet without me screaming, but there was a new white noise that made my ears buzz.

"Easy, Sprite," Logan said calmly, like he was trying to calm a cornered animal. I was a cornered animal. "Just take it easy. No one here wants to hurt you."

"No cage!" I shouted. "No more! No more! No more limbo!"

"It's alright Sprite," Logan said, coming a bit closer. The red haze around my eyes was slowly fading at his familiar voice, the figures around the room becoming more focused and clear. I was visibly trembling, pressed against the wall. My head was still pounding and I hurt all over. The heat was fading, and I rocked myself, shaking and crying. "The Professor won't hold you again. I promise."

I looked towards Logan, eyes wide and dilated as the last of the heat faded away, and my vision came back. I could see the damage that I'd done. Blood sprayed across the floor from where I'd cut myself on some glass, yet had never noticed. There was nothing in the room that was glass and still in one piece, and equipment was scattered everywhere, some of it knocked over onto its side and some of it completely destroyed. The creature that had taken hold of me was some kind of blue, hairy mutant with a few chunks of hair torn from his arms. The Professor was stationed close to where I'd been laying down, looking incredibly tired and worn. My gaze finally turned to Logan, who had his claws out as he walked closer to me. When he saw what I was looking at, he brought his claws back into his knuckles, kneeling down in front of me.

I gave a cry and lunged for him. He started to backpedal, and the other two people in the room almost started shouting again, but it was obvious that I wasn't attacking anyone as I latched onto Logan, bawling into his shirt. He came down to his knees, holding me close as I cried and shook violently.

"Shh. It's alright, Sprite," he whispered into my ear. "It's alright."

I just clung to him with all the strength that I had left, afraid and wondering what in the world Phoenix had done to me.

()()()()()()

**Thanks again for those who reviewed, and for all of you who favorited and followed and all that jazz! :) I hope that you enjoyed the latest chapter in Spirit's Life, and I hope that you guys will keep on reading! Please R&R, and the next chapter will be up depending on how many reviews I get and how much time I have. Until then,**

**ML out.**


	25. Song of Sorrow

**Thank you to all of those who have reviewed, favorited, etc. :) Special thanks to those who reviewed, as they are the best! Hehe! Anyway, please R&R, and I hope that this next chapter of Spirit's Life gets you on the edge of your seats. And to my reviewers:**

**HextheDaydreamer: I hope so, too. Spirit isn't all that happy with me about it; she's been a bit quiet as of late, so I guess that's her way of going on strike.**

**Tiryn: I'm glad that I can make Phoenix extra scary. Wasn't really trying to make her scary, so the fact that I did kind of creeps me out; it really makes me question my sanity . . .**

**BrySt1: Your review really made my day, so thanks so much! Hope that you continue to enjoy this story. :) **

**Disclaimer: I only own Spirit and other OC characters**

()()()()()()

I managed to settle down after a while; Logan had stayed with me until I had stopped shaking and crying. I still felt on edge, and every little noise scared me. I kept thinking that Phoenix was going to make good on her promise and come back for me. I prayed to the moon goddess that she never would.

Once I had managed to get myself back under my own control, the Professor informed the others that he'd managed to find Jean; apparently, she was heading back to the place where she had grown up. I wanted to go with them, to take down Phoenix before she hurt someone else, but everyone was quick to shoot me down.

"We don't know what being close to Jean will do to you, Spirit," the Professor told me kindly, if not firmly. "And considering how your brain and body acted when both of you _were_ together, I do not think it wise to try it again."

"How act?" I asked, still leaning against the wall where Logan had left me; he'd gone to get things ready for their departure. I was frustrated with how my grammar had deteriorated, yet I was too tired to really give a care.

"Your brain went into overdrive, and your brainwaves pretty much went dead after awhile. Then, your body started having convulsions, like you were seizing, probably because-"

"Stop," I interrupted. "No like psycho bird chatter."

The Professor chuckled. "Alright then," he said. "In either case, you reacted badly to both being close and being separated from Jean."

"Not Jean," I murmured under my breath. "Phoenix."

The Professor's eyes hardened. "Jean is still in there," he said firmly. "We can still help her."

I didn't have the heart to tell him that Jean was gone, and all that was left was the Phoenix.

()()()()()()

Logan, Storm, and the Professor left a few minutes later, leaving me behind with the blue mutant I had attacked, who's name was Hank. Apparently, he was involved with medicine and in politics, whatever that meant.

I managed to convince Hank that I needed to walk around, and he reluctantly let me out of the destroyed medical facility. It was funny though, for as soon as he opened the door, I had shifted into my wolf form and started to bolt. He'd given a noise that sounded like a rabbit being strangled as I raced passed him; turns out the Professor had neglected to mention that I was a shapeshifter to the poor man.

I sped down the hallway as quickly as I could, nails clicking on the floor. I felt stronger than I had in ages, and my muscles rippled under my fur as I ran. At least I could thank Phoenix for restoring my original health to me; being in the lab prior to my time in limbo had completely destroyed my body, leaving me ragged and mangy. But now, my fur was sleek and thick, my muscles strong and full of power. I slid into the elevator, twisting around on my hind legs to slam my front paws into the button, growling in triumph when I managed to pull off the move.

As soon as the elevator opened, I darted out, nearly running into another mutant. I tucked my hind legs under me, sliding to a stop as I scrabbled for traction on the waxed floors. Despite my efforts, however, I slam into the young man's leg.

"Watch it, mutt!" he snapped in a strange sounding voice, like his words were off or something. It sounded funny. But it wasn't funny when he aimed a kick at my ribs. I snarled at him, baring white fangs as I dodged the kick, snapping at his foot as it brushed against my side. He cursed at me and almost kicked me again, but I shifted into a sabertooth tiger, yowling fiercely. The boy's eyes got wide and his foot lowered to the ground. "Sorry," he murmured before hurrying off.

I growled towards his retreating form before shifting back into my wolf form, making my way- much slower this time- through the mansion hallways that I had missed so much.

The blood and glass that had splattered the walls and floor the night of the attack had been cleaned, not that that was much of a surprise; I'd been gone for awhile now. Flashes of that night filled my vision, and I sat down to process it. There were flashes of blood and gore, of screams and shouts. I shook my head to dislodge that horrid night, standing back up and starting to walk again.

"Wolf!"

I froze, hackles rising as I snarled a warning, turning towards the voice. The little girl that I had taken care of so long ago froze as I did, grey eyes wide.

"Wolf?" Heather asked, her voice almost a whimper. Immediately, I whined, ears pinning back and tail tucking itself tightly between my legs.

_"Sorry, Heather," _I said, coming up to her and touching my nose to her hand. She smiled and plopped down on the ground in front of me.

"It's alright," she said, stroking my ears. I groaned happily and slid onto the ground so that I was laying down; I hadn't been touched since before I'd been taken to Alkali Lake with the children. She ran her fingers through my fur, and I dozed, feeling at peace. Heather giggled and I just enjoyed the moment being touched.

I wish I'd been able to feel that peace forever. Or at least long enough to get over the fact that I'd technically been dead for almost a year, held hostage by Jean's alter ego, and shoved back into my roll as experimental animal. I was ready to forget.

A haunted scream came from further down the hallway, followed by a mournful wailing.

Reality sucked.

()()()()()()

They said that Phoenix killed him. That she had disintegrated him into thousands of little pieces. Then, Jean had gone with Magento.

I was going to kill Phoenix.

The funeral was held a few days later. I sat off to the side in my wolf form, tail curled around my feet and fur gleaming with health; it felt like an insult to the man that had rescued me from so much. Storm spoke about the Professor's passion for teaching and how he loved his students more than anything; I tried not to pay too much attention to it. It just hurt too much.

A young girl took a white rose to rest against the Professor's tomb. There were so many tears, so much sorrow and sadness. As the funeral came to an end, and the students began to walk away, I raised my muzzle towards the skies. And I howled.

The students came to a standstill, their eyes on the grounds, yet their ears were cocked towards me. I sang out my sorrow and grief, letting the song travel to the Professor's spirit within the eternal hunting grounds.

_Watch out for him, Goddess, _I thought as I howled my song. _Let us find him again one day._

()()()()()()

**I know that this isn't the greatest chapter, but I was just trying to get something up for you guys so you wouldn't think that I was abandoning y'all. ;) Hopefully I'll be able to pump out these chapters a little faster now, but I won't make any false promises. So, please R&R! Thanks!**

**ML**


	26. Alternate Chapter 25: Rage

**Sorry for the long wait; it has been absolute chaos with school and preparing for college, and all that jazz. Anyway, here's the long awaited new chapter of Spirit's Life. Thanks for all those who favorited, reviewed, etc. You guys rock! :)**

**This chapter is an alternate version of what happened after my last chapter; I didn't really care how that one turned out. I feel this one tugs on heartstrings a little bit more. ;) Tell me which one you think is better in a review or PM, I honestly don't care which. Feedback would be nice though. Thanks!**

()()()()()()

It took me awhile to get myself back under control, even longer for my mind to stop pounding and the cuts on my body to slowly seal shut. Logan held me the entire time, running a soothing hand down my back. My sobs finally peppered off and I just shook in his arms, eyes tightly closed. There was a faint whirling sound, and I knew that the Professor was coming closer.

"Spirit?" he asked gently. "Are you alright?"

That awful raging heat started to heat up at my core again, and I took hold of it with a snarl, shoving it into the coldest place of my heart. Logan stiffened at the snarl that I'd given before he relaxed when I opened my eyes. I heard someone gulp, but I didn't give it much heed. I looked at the Professor, still clinging to Logan for all I was worth.

"I see," the Professor said, tentatively reaching a hand out. I shied away from it, and the Professor's face fell slightly before he placed his hand back on the armrest of his wheelchair. "I'm sorry, Spirit. Truly, I am. I wish I'd known-"

"You know nothing," I said flatly. There wasn't any malice in my tone; there didn't have to be. "Please. Just leave be."

"If that's what you want," he said, backing his wheelchair up. I closed my eyes again, resting my head against Logan's chest.

()()()()()()

I must have fallen asleep because the next time I opened my eyes, I was in a bedroom. I shot upright with a panicked gasp, trying to pry myself from the sheets. Once I finally managed to untangle my legs, I flipped out of the bed, landing on my bed with a thud. I stayed there for a few moments, catching my breath and letting the breeze from the open window cool the hot sweat on my skin. Rising on shaky legs, I started towards the mirror. I was still in my black uniform that I'd "died" in. My hair was still annoyingly long, and I made a quiet resolution to myself to cut it as soon as I was able. The diamond necklace that the Professor had given me was still around my neck. I fingered the smooth jewel as I raised my eyes to meet them in the mirror. Something else caught my attention first, and I took the note that was taped on the edge of the mirror. I read it quietly, chewing on my lower lip. The penmanship was smooth and flowing; it had to be the Professor's. It read: _Spirit, I'm sorry to leave you like this, but we have a lock on Jean. Logan, Storm, and I are going to go and try to bring her back home. Again, I'm sorry, and I hope that we can talk once we return. Professor Xavier. _I nodded slightly to myself, but I couldn't help but to worry. I didn't trust Phoenix, and I didn't know how they were going to help Jean, but I'd support them all the way. As long as I was kept as far away from Phoenix as possible. I shook my head to clear my thoughts before looking up to meet my eyes in the mirror. And jumped back out of fright.

My eyes were no longer just an icy blue. A ring of black was stamped in the middle of them, giving me an almost demon-like appearance. A hand went to my mouth in shock, and I quickly turned away from the mirror. I took a few shaky breaths before moving towards the bathroom, steeling myself. I wasn't going to let some black ring destroy me; Phoenix was already doing a pretty good job of doing that by herself.

Once in the bathroom, I rummaged around the drawers until I found a pair of scissors. I looked at myself in the mirror once more before giving a brittle smile. If Phoenix was going to try to change me, so be it. I'd change myself first before I'd let anyone else do it for me.

()()()()()()

A few hours later, I stepped out from the bathroom a new woman/shapeshifter/wolf. I'd taken a shower, and I had taken care of my obnoxiously long hair. Now, it went to just above my shoulders, now wavier than ever since it had been shortened. I felt better, too. I didn't feel as dirty and put down as I had been. I had put on my black suit- thankfully there was a spare in one of the drawers- and the diamond necklace back around my neck before heading out of my room to take care of my growling stomach. I kept to my human form, thankful that there weren't many students in the hallways; I guess most of the students had left or been taken out of the mansion when it had been attacked last year by those men. I sighed quietly to myself at the memories, turning into the kitchen. Thankfully, like the hallways, the kitchen was empty. It didn't take me long to make myself a bowl of cereal and stand by the window seat. As I ate, I watched the sunlight and the students that sat outside to study and socialize. I saw a few faces that I recognized, including Rogue and Bobby. I smiled slightly when I saw them, but I didn't want to intrude. They had to know that I was alive, at least, but I was different now. I had this rage inside of me that I had no idea how to handle. I'd already hurt the blue man down in the labs, and I had come close to hurting the Professor. I flinched inwardly when I remembered how awfully I'd treated him when he'd tried to comfort me and apologize for keeping me in a psychic hold. When I saw him again, I planned on having a nice, long talk with him. Who knew, perhaps I'd even be able to help them find a way to bring Jean back and suppress Phoenix again. I absently rubbed my chest where the rage simmered in the cold place where I'd shoved it earlier. That rage scared me.

I sighed to myself, setting my bowl down in the sink and heading outside. I didn't go where the others were, I wasn't ready for that yet. Instead, I managed to find my way to a balcony, and I stood out on it with my hands resting on the railing. The heat felt amazing against my skin, and I hummed in delight, eyes closed as I felt the sun for the first time in a year. I stayed there for a long time, enjoying the moment. Things seemed to be looking up.

The sound of a jet engine caught my attention, and I opened my eyes to see the X-Jet coming in for landing. It swooped low over my head to land in the hanger under the basketball course. I stayed where I was outside, needing just a few more moments of peace and quiet. Unfortunately, nothing ever stayed that way at the mansion, and my moment was shattered when a wailing cry came from on the other side of the mansion where the jet had landed.

()()()()()()

Phoenix had killed him.

She'd taken over Jean and had killed the man that had become a father to me, disintegrating him into tiny little pieces.

Magneto had taken Jean afterwards; apparently, the Brotherhood had been there to try and get Jean on their side. Nasty thoughts of Phoenix killing all of them hardened my heart, and I tried desperately to rid myself of them, despite how satisfying it felt to do so.

The Professor was gone.

I had to keep repeating those words to myself to make them real. I'd just gotten back from the dead, so why couldn't the Professor? He was a lot stronger than I was, and more worthy of life. I was the one who had crippled Jean that night at Alkali Lake, the one who had helped destroy the X-Men as I stayed with Jean when we'd been crushed under the waves. I was the one who had nearly killed the Professor when some part of Phoenix took over my emotions. I was the one who deserved to die. Not the man who took in those who didn't have a home, who didn't have anyone. Not the man who loved me even when I'd nearly destroyed everything he loved. Not the Professor.

The day of his funeral, I sat up on the edge of the balcony in the form of a red-tailed hawk. I didn't want to face my friends, see the hurt in their eyes. I only watched as Storm spoke about the Professor and as Rogue got up from her seat to place a white rose on his tombstone. Footsteps sounded from behind me, and I knew from the faint smell of cigar smoke that it was Logan. I didn't turn my head to look at him, only opened my wings and jumped down from the banister.

"Sprite!" Logan called after me, but I ignored him. I swooped down low to the ground, over the heads of the students mourning the loss of the Professor. I flared out my wings as I neared his tombstone, releasing my talons from around my prize, leaving it next to Rogue's rose. Once that was done, I gave one powerful stroke of my wings and headed towards the forest, giving a piercing, sorrowful cry. The diamond necklace that I'd left behind shimmered like the tears I had yet to shed.

As I tried to outfly my grief and rage, I made a vow.

I would kill Phoenix.

()()()()()()

**Sorry that it's not my longest chapter, but at least it's something. ;) Reviews are greatly appreciated and they give me motivation *cough cough* hint hint. Have a great day, you guys!**

**ML out**


	27. The Dark Side of Myself

**Sorry for the wait, guys. Thanks to all those who reviewed, favorited, etc. (: **

()()()()()()

I flew for hours, just trying to lose myself in flight. But things just never work out like that. My last words to the Professor haunted me; I'd let him down, I'd rejected him when he'd try to comfort me and apologize.

_"You know nothing. Just leave be."_

_"You know_ nothing."

_"You. Know. Nothing."_

_"YOU. KNOW. NOTHING."_

I gave an agonized cry as the words echoed through my head, nearly slamming into a tree as I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going. Knowing that I needed to land before I seriously hurt myself, I threw my talons forward and grabbed the next tree branch that came at me, perching on it. I turned my bright blue gaze to the sky above me, watching as the clouds turned pink and orange as the sun began to set. I tried to just focus on the sunset, ignoring the burning cold in my chest that seemed to taunt me. I wanted it to go away, I really did, but I hadn't the faintest clue as to how to get rid of it. I doubted anyone back at the mansion would be able to help me. Plus, I didn't want to go back to the mansion for multiple reasons. One, I didn't want to be reminded of the Professor everywhere I went and I certainly didn't want to be looked at with pity. Two, I didn't know if it would be _safe_ for me to return to the mansion. I had no idea if the rage would cause me to hurt anyone at the mansion, specifically those that had become pack to me. And three, even if I wanted to go back, I'd made a vow to kill Phoenix, and I'd be damned if I didn't keep it.

No. If I wanted to get help, I was going to have to go to the source of my problems.

"_Well," _I thought to myself as I flared out my wings and prepared to fly again. "_They always say to keep your friends close, and your enemies closer."_

I focused on that burning cold, letting it heat up within me as I slowly let it out. It was too late to change my course of action, and I gave a cry as the rage swept through me like a torrent. My vision flared red as I took off into the skies, anger giving me the fuel that I needed.

"_I'm coming for you Phoenix," _I growled in my thoughts as I flew, dark, evil thoughts clouding my head as I relished the feeling of destruction and hatred that I felt. I don't know why I was ever afraid of the terrifying rage that flooded through me. Instead, I embraced the dark side of myself with relish.

()()()()()()

My rage led me in a flight that took me almost an entire day. I flew through the night, barely stopping to rest. It wasn't until almost noon the next day that I found them.

Magneto had gathered himself an army, and the thought of the chaos that they would wreck on the city made me chuckle with glee. I was first noticed by a woman with long black hair and piercings. She pointed me out to Magneto, and he seemed to smile in acknowledgement; Phoenix must have told him about being a prisoner with me in the lake. I gave a piercing cry, causing several mutants to clasp their hands over their ears, and they ran out of the way as I swooped downwards, shifting immediately, gracefully exchanging feathers for pale skin. My hair gleamed like its own personal flame as I walked, the joyous rage warming my limbs despite the slight chill in the air.

As I walked closer to Magneto, a familiar presence entered my mind. Had I not had the rage within me, I would have cowered away. As it was, I embraced the Phoenix, something she clearly didn't expect as she backed off a little bit before returning, suspicious. I laughed, the sound high and shrill even to my own ears.

_"You've returned, my sweet,"_ Phoenix murmured within my head, and I laughed again.

Magneto met me halfway, taking my hands with a beaming smile. "My dear," he said. "This is a surprise. To what do I owe the honor?"

I sniffed in distain, raising an eyebrow. "I came for Phoenix," she said. "She called for me."

The mutants standing around us looked towards the figure clad in a fiery red dress, her dark red hair flowing behind her. She smiled at me as I smiled at her, pure desire for her destruction making me giddy. Dimly, I remember thinking that I'd completely lost my mind, that I had been exposed to the Phoenix too long, just like the Professor had predicted. But then there was that desire again, wiping away those doubts and thoughts.

"Well, we welcome you to our humble camp," Magneto said, giving the back of my hand a gentle kiss before he looked over at Phoenix. "Your little apprentice, Jean?"

I fought the urge to snort; Phoenix was in charge, not Jean. I'd hoped that someone would have been able to figure that out, but I guess that they were just primitive mutants. Phoenix chuckled darkly, having heard my thoughts. I just smiled at her, taking my hands from Magneto's and going to Phoenix's side.

()()()()()()

I remained with Phoenix and Magneto's group for the best of three days, not having a care in the world. The other mutants steered clear of both myself and Phoenix, and I took great joy out of scenting their fear towards us. I'd lost myself in the darkness that lurked within me, and I loved every second of it. I wasn't trying to hide, I wasn't trying to be the mutant everyone wanted me to be. I was the big bad wolf, and nothing was going to stand in my way.

As I stayed, I learned. Phoenix showed me how to make the most out of the rage within me, how to use it against other people. And I loved every minute of it. Oh, I never forgot about my vow to kill Phoenix for killing the Professor, but I wasn't about to let her know about it; even my thoughts were blocked from her so she wouldn't know what I was planning. It made everything so much _fun_!

What wasn't so fun when Magneto made his little speeches to the rest of the camp. They weren't fun. They were _boring. _Except for his last one.

His last speech was about some kind of cure for mutants. Normally something like that would have made me anxious, but what did I care now? A cure meant chaos amongst both humans and mutants. And who didn't love a little bit of chaos? The very thought gave me chills, and I shivered in delight from where I sat at Phoenix's feet, my white tail curled neatly around my paws. Magneto talked about the destruction that they would bring down onto the human race, how the mutants would be the cure to _Homo sapiens_. He was still talking when I felt Phoenix stir uneasily. I looked up at her, head cocked slightly to the side. She seemed to be watching someone in the crowd, and I followed her gaze until it found a mutant wearing a jacket with the hood pulled up, hiding his features. He seemed to feel our gazes on him, and our eyes locked. I gave a mental smile.

It was Logan.

As the other mutants cheered and screamed at Magneto's petty words, Phoenix walked towards the forest. Curious, I followed after her, staying in my wolf form. We walked in silence for a few moments before we could hear the underbrush crunching under someone's foot. I didn't bother growling a warning; whoever had followed us would quickly find that we weren't easy prey. Logan appeared a few seconds later, and he seemed to start in surprise when he saw me. "Sprite?" he asked, eyes searching mine. I knew what he saw; the precious icy blue was almost completely gone, replaced by a deep black. Only a single ring of blue remained, separating my pupils from the rest of the endless black. "What the hell happened to you?"

I chuckled, shifting into my human form. "Logan, what I nice surprise," I drawled, ignoring his question and giving a seductive smile. He looked at me in what almost seemed to be horror before he regained his compose. I only shrugged; his emotions had no affect on me.

"We've been looking for you," he said. "Both of you."

I shrugged again. "Well, it took you long enough," I said with a sigh, looking at my nails in boredom. This conversation didn't seem to be going anywhere. I looked towards Phoenix. "I'm going to go walk. Let me know if he has anything interesting to say."

I could hear Logan trying to call me back, but I gave a dismissive wave of my hand in his direction, not even bothering to turn to look at him. The darkness within me relished in his sorrow.

I walked for a good ten to fifteen minutes, letting my fingers trail across the green foliage. Desire to destroy the plants lurked within my chest, wanting to see them wither and blacken. It would be fun! I chuckled darkly to myself before it changed into a giggle of glee. So much fun! I spun in a circle, humming a nonsense tone to myself as I skipped through the grass.

It was the crashing sounds that gave him away. I paused in my senseless dancing, watching as Logan's body flew through the trees, slamming into branches and leaves alike. I giggled, clapping my hands together as he landed in the ground a few feet in front of me. "Nice landing," I said, the pure feeling of desire flooding my limbs much as my rage did. "Care do to it again?" I laughed, moving to walk past him.

His hand shot out as he grabbed my ankle. My playful mood was quick to change into anger and rage, red flickering in my vision. "Unhand me," I snarled, white streaking my fiery auburn hair as I kicked his hand away. "Or you will dearly regret it."

Logan gave a smile that almost seemed as dark as my own. "I've lost the Professor," he said slowly as he stood up, his claws coming from between his knuckles. "I've lost Jean. I'll be damned if I lose you too, Spirit."

Maybe it was the fact that he'd used my full name instead of calling me Sprite. Maybe it was the fact that he dared to unsheathe his claws, like he'd actually use them on me. Either way, I couldn't decide whether to laugh or just leave. That hesitation cost me.

Logan lunged for me before I could react and he claws me across the face. My rage reared up like a cobra as I felt warm blood coursing down my cheek before the wound healed. I screamed in fury, shifting completely into my wolf form as I went for Logan's throat. His fist connected with my side, and I felt ribs break under the impact. My body flew to the side and I scrambled to get to my feet, but Logan moved faster than I expected him to. I just managed to roll out of the way, his claws impaling the ground centimeters from my chest. I snarled as I realized what he was doing: he was trying to kill me. I howled a challenge, eyes burning almost completely black as I slammed into Logan, knocking him to the ground. His hands came up to my sides, and I yelped as the metal claws easily cut through my flesh. I backed off, blood leaking from my sides before they healed, leaving only a few drops of blood on the ground while the rest of it soaked into my white fur.

'_You will regret this, Logan,' _I snarled into his thoughts, running towards him again. I bit into his leg, tearing through muscle and tendon. He grunted in pain, using his other foot to kick me off. I backpedaled a few steps to give myself some room before I rushed forward again without hesitation, aiming for his throat. Logan threw his arm up at the last second, and I bit into his forearm instead, feeling bone grind and crunch beneath my jaws. Rage mixed with desire and delight at the sensation of crunching bone. I leapt back again, my muzzle coated in blood before I raced forward again from a different ankle, clamping my jaws onto Logan's calf. I continued with this routine, taking chunks out of Logan's flesh with relish, his blood sweet in my mouth. It didn't take long for Logan to fall to his knees on the ground, bleeding from multiple wounds that were trying to heal, and I backed up for my final strike.

_'Told you you'd regret this,' _I said in triumph before I lunged for his throat. As I approached, I caught the gleam of Logan's own triumph in his eyes. Too late, I realized that Logan had fooled me, and his fist came up with claws unsheathed, the metal claws slamming easily into my chest, piercing through the bone and muscle that protected my heart. I coughed, fresh blood splattering my lips, but this time, it wasn't Logan's. It was mine.

I fell onto the ground as Logan looked at me with sorrow in his eyes. "I'm sorry Sprite," he said, picking me up. He kept his claws in my chest; he knew that taking them out would allow me to heal, and then we'd just start our battle all over again. I coughed again as my punctured heart tried to function, but it was kind of hard to do with three steel knives sticking through it. The rage that had fueled me for the past couple of days slowly drained out of me, the desire following it soon after. It left me exhausted and weak, and as my mind cleared, I was almost grateful as I passed out in Logan's arms.

()()()()()()

**Thanks for reading! Hopefully I will be better with getting a few more chapters up. Please review, as they give me motivation. Hehe!**

**ML out**


End file.
